Un amor de verano
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Bella regresa a Forks y se encuentra con Edward Cullen, su primer amor. ¿Qué pasará?. Universo alternativo. Bella/Edward. Todos humanos
1. PRÓLOGO: CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO

**¡HE VUELTO! Ya se que os tenía muy abandonados pero bueno he estado escribiendo otras cosas... un FF sobre "Casi Ángeles" que me ha llevado su tiempo y también he retomado los estudios... **

**Y vuelvo con una historia sobre Twilight. En realidad sobre Edward y Bella. La historia de Stephenie es perfecta así que he decidido no mancillar esa perfección escribiendo a partir de ella por eso he tomado un suceso de mi vida y lo he transformado en un universo alternativo. Con los mismos protagonistas, pero todos humanos. Sin sucesos "sobrenaturales". Ja ja ja. Quizás el principio parezca un poco raro y es posible que el título no se ciña a la historia, qué le voy a hacer soy malísima poniendo títulos. Pero aquí está mi primer Fan Fic sobre Crepúsculo.**

**Espero que sean benevolentes conmigo, je je je, como siempre lo han sido con mis fics de Harry Potter. Por cierto, pronto regresaré con uno de Harry Potter... **

* * *

**UN AMOR DE VERANO**

**By: Rachel**

**PRÓLOGO**

**CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO**

El coche de Charlie recorría rápidamente los quilómetros escasos que separaban Forks de La Push. La Push era la reserva de los Quileutes donde iba a pasar uno de los meses de mis verano hacían un campamento que dirigía Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Billy siempre estaba insistiendo a Charlie que me llevase al campamento, pero Charlie teniendo en cuenta mi asombrosa capacidad para accidentarme, había decidido que mejor no iba. Hasta entonces. Ese verano tenía doce años. Era una niña desgarbada con el pelo castaño y extremadamente poco agraciada. Yo iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche patrulla, con los brazos cruzados y gesto de enfado. No tenía ya bastante con que mi madre me enviase cada verano a Forks, donde nunca salía el sol. Forks, donde un eterno verdor lo inundaba todo. Antes de lo que yo deseaba llevamos a la reserva de La Push. El campamento no estaba exactamente en la reserva, sino que estaba en el bosque. Genial. Con toda esa humedad. Nos encontramos con Billy Black. Un hombre alto, fornido y de un largo y sedoso pelo negro.

- ¡Charlie!- dijo él contento- ya pensaba que no llegábais... Hola Bella- la sonrisa de Billy era eterna. Nunca se iba de su cara.

- Hola Billy- dije con un imperdonable tono huraño.

Entonces llegó corriendo un niño. Bueno, era niño a pesar de que solamente le sacaba un año. Jacob Black tenía once años, un año menos que yo. No es que yo estuviera maravillosamente desarrollada, pero Jacob a mi lado parecía más niño de lo que era.

- ¡Jake!- dijo Billy- Saluda a Bella.

- Hola Bella- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa marca registrada Black.

- Hola Jake- dije.

A pasar de que nuestros padres se conocían desde hacía años, yo apenas conocía a Jacob. Tampoco a sus hermanas mayores y gemelas llamadas Rachel y Rebecca. No era una chica precisamente sociable.

- ¡Jefe de policía Swan!- dijo alguien a nuestra espalda.

La voz de Carlisle Cullen era inconfundible. Era dulce y aterciopelada, suave... perfecta para un médico. Lo conocía desde que apenas era una niña debido a mis frecuentes visitas a la sala de urgencias del hospital de Forks.

- Qué hay Bella... Qué grande estás este año... ya eres casi una mujercita- dijo Carlisle revolviéndome el pelo.

Yo no dije nada, solamente acerté a ponerme colorada. Agaché la mirada.

- Doctor Cullen... qué hace aquí... ¿Ha venido a visitar a alguien de la reserva?- dijo Charlie.

- Creo que lo mismo que usted, jefe Swan. Traigo a mis hijos al campamento. ¡Emmett, Alice, Edward!.

Yo sabía que el doctor Cullen vivía en una casa en el bosque por una de las carreteras secundarias. Sabía que su mujer se llamaba Esme y era escritora. Tenían tres hijos. Emmett, de catorce años, Alice de trece y Edward de doce, como yo. Vi a una chica con cara de duende acercarse.

- Sí papá- era Alice, sin duda.

- Mira Aly, esta es Bella, la hija del jefe de policía Swan.

La repentina efusividad de Alice me pilló por sorpresa. Me abrazó y me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla como si nos conocieramos de siempre. Entonces llegaron dos chicos. En seguida supe que el alto y fuerte tenía que ser Emmett. No podía ser otro que él. A su lado había un niño delgado y desgarbado, de pelo cobrizo y asombrosos ojos verdes. Me sentí más cohibida bajo su mirada curiosa y escrutadora.

- Bella, ellos son Emmett y Edward.

- Emmett... cuida de mi hija como si fuese tu pertenencia más preciada- dijo Charlie con su voz de jefe de policía.

- A la orden jefe Swan.

Rodé los ojos con agobio. Me enfurecí todavía más ante la cara de diversión que tenía Edward. Si a él le parecía divertida aquella situación a mi no. Cogí mi bolsa del coche. Él se acercó sigiloso a mi.

- Déjame llevarla- dijo Edward cogiendo la bolsa donde iba toda mi ropa para ese mes.

- Puedo yo sola, gracias- dije con tono borde y quitándole la bolsa de la mano

Eché a caminar hacia el bosque ofuscada. Había sido imperdonablemente grosera pero quería que todo el mundo se enterase de lo ofendida que estaba por tener que estar allí.

Edward no se amedrentaba por mis contestaciones bordes, mis desplantes, de decirle que quería que me dejase en paz. En cambio parecía tremendamente divertido. Y sin proponerlo me había convertido en la mascota de Emmett. Y todo gracias a mi padre. La única que me agradaba era Alice. Dormía con ella en la misma cabaña, junto con Ángela Weber, una chica bastante tímida, Jessica Stanley, que parloteaba como un loro, y Lauren Mallory que siempre me miraba con cara de pocos amigos haciéndome sentir que no era bienvenida. Así que mis únicos amigos por allí eran Edward y Emmett a mi pesar, y Alice Cullen. Jacob también se pasaba a veces por allí para ver qué tal lo pasaba. Creo que Charlie le había dicho que me echase un ojo. Aquella tarde estábamos en el bosque jugando a las escondidas. No se me daba bien esconderme. No se me daba bien caminar por el bosque. No se me daba bien nada de aquello. Pero Alice se había empeñado en que no podía dejar de jugar. Alice y su entusiasmo eran contagioso. Y estaba caminando por una especie de sendero pensando en qué haría cuando tuviera que volver. Creía que estaba perdida. Entonces oí pasos a mi espalda. Me giré. Ahí estaba la traviesa sonrisa de Edward.

- ¡¿Por qué me sigues siempre?!- dije enfadada.

- Bella... no crees que es hora de que dejes de comportarte como una cría- dijo Edward completamente serio.

Aquella contestación me pilló desprevenida. No esperaba que Edward me dijese aquello. No esperaba nada de eso.

- ¡Yo no me comporto como una cria!- le espeté.

- Sí que lo haces. Eres borde y desagradable con todo el mundo. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de cuánto te desagrada estar aquí... ¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte ya que esta situación no va a cambiar y te dedicas a disfrutar?

Ese argumento tremendamente maduro de Edward me dejó todavía más descolocada de lo que estaba. Así que comencé a caminar ofendida.

- Bella... por el otro lado- dijo Edward con diversión.

Me giré y al pasar por su lado le mandé una mirada de helado desdén. Pero parecía que mi furia en lugar de espantarlo, le divertía.

Ese día en el que inusualmente hacía calor y sol bajamos hasta "First Beach" para darnos un baño. El agua estaba fría, tanto que cortaba pero aún así Alice y yo nos aventuramos hacia el interior. Yo sentía en mi cuerpo el impacto helado del agua. Edward se acercó a nosotras corriendo. Emett y él hacía rato que estaban bañándose. Edward me aupó en brazos sin esfuerzo ninguno. Sobre sus brazos me sentía como si pesase lo mismo que una pluma. Tenía la piel del cuerpo fría y mojada. Me lanzó sin esfuerzo hacia el agua. Me hundí. Pero como estaba en un lugar que hacía pie, no había problema. Subí a la superficie y miré a Edward con una mirada llameante de ira. Salí en dirección a mi toalla completamente enfadada y ofendida. Me senté sobre la arena y me envolví en mi toalla.

Odiaba hacer senderismo en los alrededores de "La Push". Tropezaba y me caía muchas veces. Aunque ese día tenía a los hermanos Cullen siguiéndome como perritos falderos para evitar que me cayese. Emmett y Edward se habían dado cuenta de que era anormalmente patosa. Emmett se adelantó para charlar con Rosalie Hale. Rosy como la llamábamos era de la edad de Emmett y era verdaderamente hermosa. Una de esas chicas a cuyo lado me sentía totalmente insignificante. Y Alice iba en silencio al lado de Jasper Hale, el hermano pequeño de Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto Forks?- preguntó de repente Edward, caminaba a la par conmigo, los últimos de la fila.

- No sale el sol. Llueve constantemente... o hay niebla... En Phoenix siempre hay sol.

- Entonces por qué vienes...- dijo Edward.

- Por que me obliga Renee.

- Plántale cara, dile que no quieres volver a Forks.

Edward lo veía muy fácil. Plantarle cara a Renee, él no sabía lo insistente y pesada que podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Cómo es Phoenix?- preguntó Edward de repente.

Y sin darme cuenta me vi relatándole cómo era mi vida en Phoenix, el sol, el clima, el instituto y el peculiar carácter de mi madre.

- ¿Y no tienes amigos?

- Bueno... no soy... muy... sociable. No me gustan las cosas que a los demás...

- ¿Y que le gusta a Isabella Swan?

- Estar tranquila en mi habitación. Leer, escuchar música...

No me di cuenta en qué momento Edward Cullen pasó de ser un molesto insecto detrás de mi oreja que no era capaz de sacarme de encima a mi mejor amigo. Nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Edward con su paciencia había sabido esperar a que mis defensas comenzaran a flaquear.

- Emmett... ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?- dijo Rosalie por millonésima vez desde que habíamos salido de La Push.

Emmett estaba seguro de poder encontrar un claro en el bosque al que iban cuando eran niños con Carlisle y Esme. Tras un paseo de un par de horas la luz empezó a clarearse. El día se había vuelto de repente más soleado.

- ¿Aún no hemos llegado?- pregunté con un poco de fastidio.

- Casi- dijo Emmett.

Y de repente los árboles comenzaron a dejar pasar la luz. Atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en aquel claro del bosque. Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto nunca. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres; violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo muscal de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto. Sacándome las deportivas comencé a corretear descalza por el claro como Alice hacía. Era muy agradable sentir la hierba bajo mis pies. Alice y yo empezamos a bailar y danzar como si fuésemos dos hadas. Bueno ella con su rostro de duendecillo se parecía más a un hada que yo. Me di la vuelta para compartir toda aquella belleza con Edward pero él se había quedado a la entrada del claro mirándonos con una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos brillantes. Alice corrió hacia él y tiró de él. Yo de un salto me colgué del cuello de Emmett. Después de un rato correteando y jugando por el prado me vi tirada en el cesped entre Edwart y Alice. Al lado de Alice estaba el extremadamente silencioso Jasper. Y Emmett y Rosalie también estaban allí. Sentía el corazón golpearme con fuerza en el pecho. Miré a Edward. Con la luz del sol sobre sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos cerrados en gesto pacífico me di cuenta de lo guapo que era. Hasta entonces ni siquiera me había fijado en esos ojos tan verdes, en lo rebelde de su pelo castaño, en todas sus sonrisas. Edward abrió los ojos y me miró. Nos sonreímos a los ojos.

- ¡¡Cómo se atrevió!!- dije a Jake que estaba sentado en mi cama.

- Bella... no seas irrazonable- dijo Jake.

¡Perfecto!. Encima se ponía de su parte. Todo había empezado con un estúpido juego. "El zorro". Los monitores del campamento habían designado a una persona en secreto que tenía que hacernos bromas durante una semana. Al final de esa semana se realizaría un juicio en el que serían juzgados los sospechosos.Y el único sospechoso era Edward. Yo había sido una de las últimas en sufrir sus bromas. Había sacado mi bolsa de la ropa hasta el medio del campamento y la había sacado esparciéndola toda. Me había enfurecido mucho. Yo creía que Edward sería incapaz de hacerme algo así. Además que le había preguntado sinceramente y él me había dicho que no era "El zorro". Así que yo le había creído. Y había aceptado defenderle delante de todo el mundo en el juicio. Había aceptado tirarme a la piscina sin mirar si había agua, confiando ciegamente en Edward. Yo le había defendido con uñas y dientes. Y la cara que se me quedó cuando dijeron que efectivamente era Edward... simplemente me sentí morir. Había quedado como una idiota crédula delante de todos. Entonces la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y entró Edward.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero que me hables!

- Bella se razonable. No podía decirte que era yo...

- ¡Te hubiera guardado el secreto maldita sea!- le solté.

- Yo creo que mejor me voy- dijo Jake saliendo de la habitación.

- Tenía que hacerte algo... era muy sospechoso que la mejor amiga del acusado no saliera afectada... perdóname Bella.

De repente se puso de rodillas y con gesto dramático empezó a suplicarme.

- Perdóname Bella... si tu no me perdonas mi corazón jamás se repondrá.... seré tu esclavo de por vida...

- Está bien Edward Cullen, te perdono- dije riendo ante la fingida cara de sufrimiendo de Edward.

De repente se puso de pie y me regaló una sonrisa marca registrada Cullen. Nos abrazamos.

- Me alegró que me defendieses. Que confiases ciegamente en mi- dijo Edward.

La última idea de Alice había sido enseñarme a patinar. Estaba agarrada firmemente a la canasta en la pista de baloncesto. Mis pies y mis rodillas se alzaban temblorosas sobre los endiablados patines. Había conseguido caminar con ellos, pero eso de deslizarme ya era otro cantar. Sobre patines parecía más patosa y menos agraciada de lo normal. Y decirle que no a Alice era como decírselo a la pared. Ambas te hacen el mismo caso. Por lo menos había conseguido no romperme nada que ya era algo. Edward se acercó a nosotras cruzando la pista. Nos sonreímos.

- Venga Bella ahora hasta la otra canasta... lo estás haciendo muy bien Bella- dijo Alice- Solo tienes que dejar rodar los patines.

Deslizarse. Era inacapaz de hacer eso. Y menos cuando Edward me miraba con esa mirada traviesa de suficiencia. En situaciones como esa es muy difícil mantener la dignidad. Alice dejó que empezase a caminar. Tenía la firme creencia de que si alguien me tocaba iba a acabar estampada contra el suelo. Aquello requería de toda mi concentración. Y Edward sabía eso. Pero a pesar de todo aquella tarde decidió desafiarme y me cogió de las manos. Empezó a tirar de mi. Mis pies dejaron de moverse pero aún así seguía en movimiento. En algún momento me caí. Di con el culo en el suelo pero en venganza por aquello tiré de Edward hasta que calló sobre mi. Alice reía. Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos por una décima de segundo. Me recordé mentalmente no volver a hacer eso jamás. En sus ojos había una intensidad que era incapaz de definir. Y me asustaba y abrumaba a partes iguales.

Por las mañanas siempre teníamos actividades, juegos, talleres... cosas para mantenernos entretenidos. Esa mañana el juego consistía en que los monitores escogían a una persona a la que vendaban los ojos. Después escogían a otra del grupo y el primero tenía que identificarla. Y vi a Edward con los ojos vendados. Alice me pegó un empujón y uno de los monitores me cogió para acercarme a Edward. ¡Creían que me había ofrecido voluntaria!. El monitor que nos dirigía acercó a Edward a mi. Sus manos se depositaron sobre mi cara. Eran suaves. Las pasó dibujando mis facciones y después me acarició el pelo. Era increíble lo que sentía con Edward tocándome así. Entonces él dio un paso al frente y yo di uno atrás. El monitor me se acercó otro poco más a mi. Sentí cómo acercaba su cara a mi cuello. Espera ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me estaba oliendo?

- Es Bella Swan- dijo con suficiencia.

Edward sonrió triunfante al ver que era yo. Esa noche después de la cena me quedé con él en el comedor sentados. Estábamos en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo.

- Eddie- dije. A veces cuando estábamos solos le llamaba así. Me gustaba más que su nombre completo, era menos solemne- Por qué supiste que era yo esta mañana.

Edward de repente se puso rígido y empezó a enrojecer.

- Es esa maldita colonia que usas... te echas toneladas.

Y se fue sin decirme nada más antes de que pudiera replicar.

Vi el coche patrulla de Charlie aparcado justo delante de la casa de Billy Black. El final del campamento de verano significaba varias cosas. Una que dejaría atrás ese bosque húmedo que tanto odiaba. Dos que tenía que volver a Phoenix. Tres que dejaría de ver a Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Vi a Billy Black, a Carlisle Cullen y a Charlie charlando animadamente. Edward y yo nos miramos. Él me sonrió con calidez.

- Qué tal lo pasaste Bella- dijo Charlie.

- Se resistió pero al final cayó en nuestras redes- dijo Emmett.

Yo me puse colorada.

- Tienes mucho mejor aspecto- dijo Carlisle- ¿Algun accidente?

- A parte de las caídas cuando hacíamos senderismo nada... y eso que Alice se empeñó en enseñarla a patinar- dijo Edward con diversión.

- Vaya, parece que vamos mejorando Bella- dijo Billy guiñándome un ojo con su sonrisa eterna.

- Vamos Bella... mañana tenemos que ir a la ciudad.

El estómago se me apretó. Era el momento de la despedida. Jacob incluso salió de su casa para despedirme. Billy también, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Quedamos solamente Alice, Edward y yo.

- Nos vemos el verano siguiente patosita- dijo Alice antes de darme un abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo duendecillo diabólico- dije peleando con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar.

Y Alice se fue brincando hasta llegar al lado de Carlisle.

- ¿Volverás el verano que viene? ¿Todavía te disgusta tanto Forks?

- Bueno, digamos que el tener algún amigo aquí ayuda...- dije con una sonrisa.

Edward me respondió a la sonrisa. Los dos estábamos cohibidos puesto que ni su familia, ni mi padre nos quitaban ojo de encima. Pero yo necesitaba algo. Así que sin pensar me acerqué a él y le rodee con mis brazos. Me importaba un pimiento si mi padre me miraba con cara de pocos amigos o Carlisle sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me daba igual el entusiasmo de Alice. Me daba igual la mirada pícara de Emmett. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije bajito "_Hasta el próximo verano Eddie_". Y entonces me fui con mi padre en el coche patrulla.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Este capítulo es largo porque quería poner en antecedentes sobre el inicio de la historia de Edward y Bella. No me parecía empezar así abruptamente en el capítulo uno. **

**Cuando tenga escrito el próximo capítulo lo subiré.**

**Y ya saben... escritor feliz... actualización más rápida... así que dejen reviews. Ya saben solo tienen que darle a la teclita... je je je**

**Besos**

* * *


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: OTRA VEZ FORKS

**Aquí estoy con el primer capítulo de este Fic sobre Crepúsculo. Ya estamos en el presente. Este capítulo va sobre la llegada de Bella a Forks.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos reviews tan pronto, así que bueno, muchas gracias y espero que os siga gustando la historia y que la sigais leyendo.**

**Ya sabéis eso de que los personajes, los lugares, etc... todo eso pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y que toda esta historia de los fic es sin ánimo de lucro.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**OTRA VEZ FORKS**

Siempre me habían asustado los cambios. Y se avecinaba el cambio más grande del que tuviera memoria. Mi madre, Renee acababa de casarse por segunda vez. Phil Dwyer era un tipo espléndido. Algo más joven que Renee pero él la hacía feliz. Yo la veía feliz y me alegraba. El problema estaba en que Phil era jugador de baseball de la liga menor, por lo que viajaba constantemente. Yo sabía que mamá se quedaba conmigo en Phoenix si decidía seguir con mi vida, pero entonces yo sabía que ella no sería feliz. Así que había decidido en un acto completamente desinteresado regresar a ese lugar del que había escapado con mi madre teniendo solamente unos meses de edad. Forks en la península de Olympic era el lugar más húmedo y sombrío de los Estados Unidos. La pluviosidad allí era anormalmente elevada. Pero Charlie estaba allí. Vivía solo, algo nada recomendable para un hombre de su edad. Cogí la maleta. Aquella maleta era de Renee y era la más grande que había en casa, por eso me la había quedado yo. Entre las dos habíamos juntado toda nuestra ropa de abrigo pero aún así las dos éramos conscientes de que no me llegaría por eso Phil se había empeñado en darme una buena propina para este gasto. Yo me había negado en un principio, pero a Phil era imposible decirle que no. Insistía e insistía hasta que te ganaba por cansancio. Phil se acercó a mi nada más que salí por la puerta para cogerme la maleta. La puso en el maletero del coche. Phil se subió en el asiento del piloto, Renee en el del copiloto y yo atrás. Nos bajamos del coche en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Todo estaba en marcha.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres hija- dijo Renee.

Negué con la cabeza. Temía que si hablaba no podría evitar llorar. Yo sabía que Renee jamás sería feliz teniendo que separarse de Phil cada semana. Phil se encargó de facturar mis maletas mientras que compraba algo para leer durante el camino. Me despedí de Renee y Phil en la puerta de embarque intentando parecer segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedaban cinco horas de vuelo. Primero en avión de Phoenix a Seattle y después en avioneta hasta Port Ángeles.

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla a la salida del aeródromo de Port Ángeles. No me extrañó. Suspiré. Lo que más me preocupaba del viaje era la hora que iba a pasar a solas con Charlie en su coche. Charlie parecía más o menos complacido de que por fin la hija pródiga se hubiera decidido a pasar una temporada larga con él. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y había quedado de buscarme un coche. Pero estaba convencida de que me sentiría incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores y de todas formas tampoco tenía mucho que contarle. Para las buenas y honradas gentes de Forks, Charlie, era el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón por la que quería comprar un coche era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevase por todo el pueblo en el coche patrulla.

- Me alegro de verte Bella- dijo con una sonrisa- Apenas has cambiado ¿Cómo está Renee?

- Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte... papá- dije.

Charlie parecía más viejo y más cansado de lo que recordaba. Su pelo estaba poblado de hebras plateadas más de lo que recordaba. Me asombré de lo que Charlie había cambiado. Salimos del aeródromo de Port Ángeles. Charlie empezó a hacerme preguntas tontas sobre cómo me iba la vida, los estudios, etc...

- No he podido conseguirte un coche para que vayas al instituto- dijo Charlie- Así que tendrás que conformarte con el coche patrulla.

Fruncí un poco más el ceño. Mis compañeros tendrían que verme llegar el primer día en el coche patrulla de mi padre. Estupendo. Esperaba conseguir pronto un coche. Casi sin darme cuenta llegamos a casa de Charlie. El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto. Todo tan verde, árboles, troncos cubiertos de musgo, el suelo cubierto de helechos... Incluso el aire parecía de color verde. Era tal y como la recordaba. Con un pequeño jardín delantero, el jardín trasero era algo más grande y daba al bosque. La casa era más bien pequeña. Tenía un porche bonito y amplio. El piso de abajo solamente tenía la sala y la cocina y el piso de arriba mi habitación, la de Charlie y un cuarto de baño. Mi dormitorio era el de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía a la perfección la habitación ya que me había pertenecido desde el mismo instante en el que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes recién pintadas de color azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas nuevas con encaje...Era más que evidente que Charlie se había esforzado mucho en hacer mi habitación un lugar más habitable. También había cambiado el escritorio y la cama. Incluso me había comprado un ordenador portátil para poder hacer mis trabajos de clase. Mi mecedora aún seguía en el rincón Una de las mejores características de Charlie como padre es que no te agobia. No era como mamá que te perseguía haciendo miles y miles de preguntas. Así que suspiré y me quedé mirando unos segundos a mi alrededor. Después me puse a sacar mis cosas de la maleta. No llené ni la mitad del armario. Definitivamente necesitaba más ropa, y sobre todo ropa de abrigo. Después de eso me puse a colocar fotografías en la pared. Colgué una que me traía muy buenos recuerdos. La única fotografía de Forks que me traía buenos recuerdos. Era en el campamento de La Push, con Edward, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie.

- Vaya... que pequeña estabas ahí... Y Edward... deberías verlo... está hecho todo un hombre. Y Emmett también... Y Alice y Rosalie están preciosas... Y Jasper no ha cambiado mucho. Sigue tan tímido y callado.

- ¿Siguen viviendo aquí?

- Por supuesto. El hospital no dejaría escapar al doctor Cullen. Ya verás a Edward en el instituto. Alice me abordó el otro día y me preguntó a ver cuándo ibas a venir.

Suspiré. La entusiasta de Alice Cullen. Era imposible no quererla de todo corazón.

- No has llenado el armario- observó Charlie.

- Sí. Renee y yo juntamos nuestra ropa de abrigo... pero aún así... no junte mucha. Necesito algo que me abrigue de verdad... y ropa... no se...

- Bueno, vete a "_Newton's Outfitters_" en First Road. Es la tienda de deportes de los Newton. Allí encontrarás algo de abrigo.

- Gracias Charlie.

- Puedo llevarte esta tarde. Quería comprar un chaleco para mis excursiones de pesca. Y podríamos ir a hacer la compra por si necesitas cosas de aseo... comida... esas cosas.

- Está bien.

El coche patrulla de Charlie se detuvo justo delante de la tienda. "_Newton's Outfitters_" era una gran tienda con artículos deportivos. Lo que más abundaba era artículos para senderismo. Nos apeamos del coche patrulla tanto Charlie como yo. Entramos en la tienda. Un hombre alto y rubio salió a nuestro encuentro.

- ¡Qué hay jefe Swan!- dijo el hombre. Charlie y él se abrazaron- ¿Todo bien con la caña de pescar nueva?.

- Perfecto. Esta es mi hija, Bella.

- Bienvenida Bella- dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras me estrechaba fuertemente la mano

- Los Newton se mudaron aquí hace unos tres años.

Eso me aclaró porque el apellido Newton no me sonaba de nada en Forks.

- Bueno y decirme, ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?- dijo el señor Newton.

- Bien, Bella quiere ropa de abrigo y yo quiero un chaleco nuevo.

- Está bien... ¡Mike!

Un chico que andaba deambulando por la tienda se acercó. Era rubio como el señor Newton y tenía cara de niño. Llevaba el pelo engominado y era bastante guapo.

- Mike... esta es Bella... la hija del jefe Swan... Bella este es mi hijo Mike. Él te ayudará a encontrar lo que necesites.

Mike y yo nos sonreímos. Me acompañó hasta el área de la tienda donde tenían la ropa para mujeres.

- Y luego tenemos chaquetas de Columbia. Particularmente es la marca que más me gusta... Esta chaqueta por ejemplo- dijo sacando una de color rosa de la percha- ha tenido mucho éxito entre las mujeres. Es 100% poliéster y abriga una barbaridad. Repele el frío y la humedad.

- Me gusta... pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿La tendrías en otro color? Es que el rosa...

- ¡Ah claro! Tenemos en estos momentos en la tienda en blanco, negro y azul celeste...

- Negro, negro está bien.

Mike me enseñaba jerséis y camisetas térmicas cuando papá nos alcanzó. Escogí tres jerséis y un par de camisetas de esas térmicas.

- Y ahora sácale unas botas a Bella- dijo Charlie.

- No... no hace falta...

- Bella, hazme caso, unas botas de montaña nunca vienen mal en Forks. Antideslizantes y esas cosas...

- Sí... las chicas suelen llevar esta bota. Las Salomon. Qué número usas Bella...

Minutos después me vi sentada en una butaca mientras que me calzaba las botas que Mike me había llevado. Tenía razón eran muy calentitas. Charlie se empeñó en regalármelas como obsequio de bienvenida. Los Newton nos despidieron en la puerta.

- Muy buena gente los Newton- dijo Charlie.

A mi Mike me había caído bien pero no me gustaba que me preguntase tantas cosas. Que si iba a ir al instituto, que si qué tal me adaptaba a Forks, que si ya conocía a alguien aquí... lo típico. Después de la tienda de Newton fuimos al supermercado donde Charlie hizo la compra por primera vez en seis meses por lo menos. Y por primera vez metió en la nevera algo que no fuesen platos precocinados. El fuerte de Charlie no era la cocina, eso desde luego. Esa noche hice Macarrones a la boloñesa mientras que pensaba con un nudo en el estómago en el día siguiente, mi primer día en el instituto de Forks.

**Dejadme reviews contándome qué os ha parecido el capítulo. Igual queréis cortarme en cachitos y tirarme a los cocodrilos. ja ja ja**

**Ya sabéis... escritor feliz... actualización más rápida. Así que dejadme reviews...**

**Besos. Raquel.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: EDWARD CULLEN

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente me sentí un poco aturdida durante unos segundos. Después empecé a darme cuenta de que estaba en Forks y que además era mi primer día en el instituto. Me aterrorizaba la idea de un nuevo instituto. En mi curso en Phoenix había solamente setecientos alumnos. Cómo me iba a enfrentar a trescientos cincuenta y siete en todo el instituto, que seguramente habían crecido juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva, la curiosidad, el bicho raro. Tal vez pudiera utilizar la novedad en mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de alguien que viene de Arizona. Rubia, bronceada y jugadora de voleibol, no una cosa desgarbada, de pelo castaño y más blanca que la leche. Ni siquiera podía escudarme en unos ojos azules o pelo rojo. Siempre había sido delgada, bueno no, delgada suena elegante, yo era flojucha. Y por supuesto no una atleta. Tenía la desgracia de tener dos pies izquierdos, y esto unido a una inusual falta de coordinación.... el resultado de la ecuación era Bella en urgencias cada dos por tres. Mientras me secaba el pelo con la toalla frente al espejo no podía engañarme. Jamás encajaría. Y no era por mi chocante aspecto, ni por mis carencias físicas, era que simplemente no me entendía con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, con ninguna gente era la definición exacta. Los únicos amigos que había tenido en mi vida eran los Cullen y los Hale. Una vez en la habitación me enfundé mis vaqueros favoritos, una camiseta térmica de las que me había vendido Mike la tarde anterior y una sudadera. Me puse las botas de montaña y bajé las escaleras. El desayuno con Charlie fue en silencio. Después del desayuno salí de casa y me dirigí hacia el coche patrulla como quien llevan a la horca. El edificio del instituto se hallaba en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No era obvio que fuese un instituto de no ser por el gigantesco cartel que lo decía. Era un conjunto que parecía casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas en ladrillo de color granate. Estaba rodeado por miles de árboles y arbustos así que no pude verlo completamente. Me despedí rápidamente de Charlie y me encaminé hacia la puerta de entrada al instituto. Todos mis nuevos compañeros me observaban. Unos con curiosidad, otros con recelo... pero no había ni uno solo que no me observase. Odiaba sentirme observada. En el interior había más luz y estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina principal era un cubículo pequeño, una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj. Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles y anuncios de colores estridentes pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta estaba sentada en uno de ellos. La mujer alzó la vista.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Soy Isabella Swan.

- Pues claro que eres tú.

Era indudable que me esperaban. Seguramente había sido el centro de los cotilleos de Forks. La caprichosa hija del jefe de policía y la guarra de su ex mujer por fin regresaba a casa. Sobra decir que mi madre no era muy estimada en Forks por haber abandonado a mi padre llevándome con ella. La mujer rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Este es el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Me entregó varias cuartillas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo en el plano; luego me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmasen los profesores. Me sonrió diciéndome que esperaba que me gustase Forks, etc... Le devolví la sonrisa lo más convincentemente que pude. Salí y crucé el aparcamiento. En Phoenix era habitual ver coches buenos, niños de papá, había viso Mercedes, Porsche... pero en Forks no era lo habitual. Los alumnos que tenían coches eran casi todos de segunda mano. Solamente había un flamante Volvo de color plateado. Al pasar cerca de él vi que era el modelo C30. Destacaba sobre todos los demás. Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio 3 resultaba fácilmente localizable. Note que mi ansiedad se incrementaba al acercarme a la puerta. El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas. Les imité. Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo que era el señor Mason. Me envió a mi pupitre a eso de la mitad de la clase. Delante de mi había sentadas dos chicas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo de color rubio trigueño y ojos verdes. Y cara de que todo lo que había a su alrededor le molestaba. A su lado había una chica de pelo castaño y ojos grises.

- Tú debes ser Isabella Swan- dijo la de cara de amargada. La reconocí era Lauren Mallory.

- Sí.

- Yo soy Lauren, ella es Jessica.

Ahora caía, era la parlanchina Jessica Stanley del campamento. Asentí con la cabeza. Las dos se quedaron de una pieza cuando Mike Newton se sentó a mi lado en la mesa.

- Qué hay Arizona- dijo con una sonrisa cordial.

- Lluvia... Humedad...

- Veo que vas de estrena ¿Qué tal llevas las botas? ¿Algún tipo de rozadura?

- Nada. Son comodísimas. Gracias.

- De nada, es mi trabajo.

Jessica y Lauren estaban muy atentas a mi conversación con Mike. Jessica miraba a Mike como si no hubiera otro Dios en el universo. La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Me vi deambulando por el instituto de un lugar a otro. También me encontré con dos personas que no esperaba y con ninguna de las que esperaba. Jacob Black tenía todavía algún que otro rasgo aniñado, pero se había convertido en un adolescente alto. Y su cara, el brillo cálido de sus ojos, su sonrisa sincera le hacían tremendamente atractivo unido al dorado color de su piel.

- ¡Bella!- dijo sorprendido cuando nos encontramos de frente en un pasillo. Recordé que iba un curso por debajo de mi.

- ¡Jake!- dije sonriendo involuntariamente.

Era bueno encontrar una cara amiga entre toda la gente que allí había. Nos abrazamos. Él me levantó unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

- Me alegra verte Jake.

- Lo mismo digo. No esperaba que empezases el instituto tan rápido.

Me encogí de hombros. La perspectiva de quedarme sola en casa sin nada útil que hacer no era muy halagüeña. La otra persona con la que me encontré fue con Ángela Weber. Ahora salía con Lauren y Jessica pero para ellas era más bien una mascota que una verdadera amiga. Entramos en la cafetería. Después de coger la comida nos sentamos en la mesa donde al parecer Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ángela y otros tantos se sentaban. Yo no hacía más que mirar a todos los lugares. Sabía que Rosalie y Emmett estarían en el último curso del instituto, era lo lógico. Pero Edward, Alice y Jasper iban al mismo año que yo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no les hubiese visto todavía?.

- A quién buscas- preguntó curiosa, Jessica. Todos se volvieron para escuchar mi respuesta.

- A nadie, estaba inspeccionando un poco esto.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen iban cogidos de la mano. Emmett era muy alto para su edad y todavía tenía más apariencia de oso que anteriormente. Era grande y musculoso, con el pelo negro y rizado y ojos verdes. Rosalie seguía teniendo el pelo rubio con los ojos azules violáceos, delgada, no excesivamente alta y hermosa. Una sonrisa se escapó de mi cara cuando les vi. Iba a ponerme en pie cuando vi entrar a Alice, alias el duendecillo diabólico con Jasper. Alice había crecido. Ahora llevaba el pelo corto y con las puntas hacia afuera. Se vestía de una forma un tanto extraña, se podría decir que era hippie. Seguía moviéndose con la misma gracilidad que antes. Jasper tenía el pelo de color dorado y los ojos azules como su hermana Rosalie. Y por último entró Edward Cullen. Seguía teniendo esa mata de rebelde pelo castaño y esos increíbles ojos verdes. Tenía aspecto desgarbado pero increíblemente guapo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo. Él se quedó paralizado. Durante un segundo su mirada se iluminó y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su cara. Pero después desapareció con la misma fugacidad que había aparecido. Su gesto se volvió frío e inescrutable. Me puse en pie olvidando a los demás que estaban sentados conmigo y avancé hacia ellos. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la mesa de la comida ya tenía a Alice rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y llenándome la cara de besos. Rosalie también me abrazaba. Creo que toda la cafetería nos estaba mirando. Cuando me pude deshacer de Rosy y Ali, Emmett me dio un fortísimo abrazo en el que sentí que me quedaba sin respiración. Jasper también me saludó. Más frío que los demás. Pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue la actitud de Edward. Me quedé parada mirándole, con las manos en los bolsillos intentando tantear un poco su reacción.

- Hola Edward- dije cohibida ante su gesto inquebrantable.

- Hola Bella. Bienvenida.

Aquello lo dijo con voz neutra, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Recordé al Edward que había conocido aquel verano en La Push y no pude evitar sentir pena. Pena porque había perdido a mi amigo Eddie. Después de la comida tenía Biología con Alice, Jasper y Edward. Y para mi desgracia la única silla libre que había era la que estaba al lado de Edward. Se pasó toda la clase sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa intentando no mirarme y mucho menos tocarme. Me sentía a su lado como si tuviese una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa. Esa tarde en mi casa estaba intentando ponerme al día con los deberes de todas las asignaturas pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y su actitud tan sumamente fría y distante.

* * *

**Ayer me apuré para escribir este capítulo y subírselo. Se que el final es un poco soso pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada más. Ahora pueden empezar a especular por qué Edward trata así a Bella... je je je. No es un vampiro ni nada que sea sobrenatural. Pueden contarme sus suposiciones si quieren, igual me dan alguna idea... je je je.**

**Ya sabéis todo ese rollo de que los personajes, los lugares, etc... todo eso pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y que publico el fic en internet sin ánimo de lucro de ningún tipo.**

**Mañana casi seguro que os podré subir el próximo capítulo. Eso espero como es Nochevieja y eso... je je je.**

**Dejadme reviews... que me hace mucha ilusión saber lo que la gente piensa... **

**Kisis**

**Raquel**


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: EN URGENCIAS

**Hola... aquí estoy de nuevo como prometí con el próximo capítulo. Hoy voy a subir tres capítulos. El de hoy, el de mañana y uno de regalo. Así que espero que los disfruten. Ya saben, aclaraciones al final.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EN URGENCIAS**

Edward Cullen se había convertido en mi nueva obsesión. Cada mañana le veía mirarme desde aquella foto en el campamento de La Push con su sonrisa dulce, sus ojos verdes brillantes y abrazándome que no me podía creer que fuera el mismo Edward Cullen de mirada gélida y distante que me encontraba cada mañana en el instituto. Edward me seguía sometiendo al mismo régimen de alejamiento que hasta entonces. Había intentado averiguar cosas sobre él pero aparte de lo que sabía todo el mundo... que las chicas morían por él, que era el capitán del equipo de baseball... no sabía nada más. No podía llegar al fondo del verdadero Edward Cullen porque estaba segura de que aquello solamente era una máscara. Una máscara para tapar un inmenso dolor como decía Alice. Y quería averiguar qué había causado ese dolor y quería aliviar la pena de su corazón. Me sentía como una vez el Edward de doce años debió haberse sentido persiguiéndome por todo el campamento escuchando mis desplantes. Y sentía un feroz deseo de protegerle, de hacer que olvidase, de borrar esa mirada llena de resentimiento... de hacer que Edward Cullen se transformase en mi Eddie. Esa mañana como cada mañana, Charlie me dejó a unos cuantos metros más abajo del instituto. Habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo y para mi era todo un alivio que la gente no se me quedase mirando al bajarme del coche patrulla. Aunque todo el mundo sabía que el jefe Swan era mi padre. La noche pasada había nevado y helado por lo que el aparcamiento del instituto de Forks era una auténtica pista de hielo. Yo iba absorta escuchando música en mi ipod, concretamente a Bon Jovi y concentrándome en no caerme al cruzar la placa de hielo. Tyler Crowley entró en el aparcamiento un poco más rápido de lo que debería. El coche empezó a patinar. Las ruedas chirriaron pero yo no me di cuenta. El coche de Tyler se acercaba peligrosamente a mi pero tampoco me daba cuenta. Yo seguía caminando a lo mío. La melodía de "_These Days_" sonaba en mis oídos con fuerza. Me sobresalté cuando sentí unas manos aferrarse de forma férrea a mi brazo y tirar de mi. Levanté la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Edward Cullen. Pero sus mirada no era fría, ni siquiera distante. Solamente había preocupación en ella. Resbalé y bueno todo fue muy rápido. Vi el coche de Tyler impactar contra los coches a los que cuyo lado yo caminaba hacía unos segundos. Pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para golpearme en la cabeza. Me llevé la mano a la nuca. Entonces miré mi mano ensangrentada.

- ¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Estás sangrando!- dijo Edward que estaba a mi lado tirado sobre el suelo.

Empecé a sentirme floja. El color, el aroma, la textura de la sangre todo eso hacía que me desmayase. Pero algo captó mi atención. Edward se estaba quitando la cazadora mientras murmuraba maldiciones. Después se sacó el jersey que llevaba que creía que era de Lacoste y después la camisa. Vi su torso desnudo. A simple vista y comparado con Emmett, Edward parecía un blandengue pero entonces me di cuenta de los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Qué frío!

Se volvió a poner el jersey y la cazadora. Después cogió la camisa y haciéndola una bola la colocó en mi nuca.

- No... no... te preocupes... las heridas de la cabeza son las que más sangran...- dije.

- Vamos, Bella, levántate... yo te ayudo.

Le miré sorprendida. Por que aquel era exactamente el tono de voz que habría usado mi Eddie para hablarme. No había más frialdad ni reproche, ni dolor... solamente una preocupación sincera. Edward me intentó levantar pero mis piernas estaban flojas. Así que sin el más mínimo esfuerzo me cogió en brazos. Entonces me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me estaba mirando a mi alrededor. Me aferré a su cuello y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro. Así todo dejó de dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Ya sabía que el flamante Volvo que había visto el primer día era de él. Abrió la puerta del copiloto con un poco de esfuerzo y me depositó suavemente sobre la tapicería de cuero. Edward rodeó el coche para subirse en el asiento del piloto.

- Te voy a manchar de sangre el coche- acerté a decir.

- Deja de decir tonterías Bella o voy a pensar que el golpe te afectó realmente.

Sonrió como solamente lo hubiera hecho hace cuatro años. De forma dulce y tranquilizadora. Edward encendió el coche y comenzaron a sonar las notas de "Claro de Luna" de Debussy.

- ¡Claro de Luna!- dije.

- ¿Conoces a Debussy?

- La verdad es que no mucho. No es de mis favoritos. Pero mamá me la tocaba al piano cuando era niña. Me tranquilizaba.

- ¿Tocas el piano?

- Yo no, Renee si... yo no fui bendecida con el don de saber leer un pentagrama.

Edward rió. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la música me embriagara. Edward conducía anormalmente rápido pero el coche apenas se meneaba. Era un buen coche. Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del hospital. Edward me ayudó a bajarme del coche.

- ¡Edward!- dijo una enfermera. Era joven de unos veintipocos años- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- ¿Está mi padre?- dijo Edward.

- Sí... en la sala de médicos.

Edward me rodeó con un brazo y entramos en Urgencias. Cruzamos el área. Nadie nos dijo nada. Al parecer todo el mundo conocía a Edward Cullen. Cuando llegamos a la sala de médicos Carlisle estaba sentado en la mesa, trabajando en un ordenador portátil.

- ¡Bella!¡Qué ha pasado!- dijo Carlisle.

- Larga historia- contestó Edward.

Me volvía a sentir tremendamente débil. Carlisle me cogió en brazos y le dijo a Edward que se quedase allí esperando. Carlisle me llevó a uno de los boxes de urgencias. Corrió las cortinas para darme un poco de intimidad. Apartó la camisa de Edward, ensangrentada.

- Bueno, Bella... esto no es nada. Unos puntos y ya está...

El propio Carlisle me hizo la cura de la herida. Seguramente que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se hubiera encargado de mi una enfermera. Después me dio los puntos de sutura cuando la anestesia hizo efecto.

- Estás hecha toda una mujer, Bella... y una mujer muy bonita...

Enrojecí y el color de mis mejillas destacaba sobre la lividez de mi rostro. ¿Qué iba a ser yo bonita? Bonita era Rosalie Hale por ejemplo, no yo.

- Debo agradecerte algo, Bella- dijo Carlisle de repente mientras me aplicaba yodo con un algodón.

- Dime.

- Has hecho que Edward vuelva a sentir algo... verás... estos últimos años... he llegado a pesar que era incapaz de sentir cualquier tipo de emoción. Se que suena tonto pero es... impasible es la palabra... Su cara cuando llegasteis era de sincera preocupación...

- Edward me odia- dije recordando su comportamiento hasta entonces.

- No te odia tesoro... hubo algo que le hizo tanto daño que se encerró dentro de sí mismo. Solo necesita que alguien le ayude a salir...

Carlisle y Alice opinaban igual. Aquello solamente era una máscara. Y saber eso me dio fuerzas para seguir intentando deshacer las barreras de Edward. Cuando Carlisle me acabó de hacer la cura, me ayudó a ponerme en pie y caminar hacia la sala de médicos. Me senté en el sofá.

- Ahora mismo te voy a preparar un buen desayuno...- dijo Carlisle.

- Ya desayuné...- dije.

- Perdiste mucha sangre, Bella, esto te ayudará a reponerte.

Carlisle me preparó una taza de leche con cacao, un vaso de zumo y un bollo. Lo comí sin rechistar mientras que Carlisle le preguntaba a Edward sobre los pormenores del incidente.

- Por favor, Carlisle... no le digas nada a mi padre- supliqué.

- Te va a ver la herida...- dijo Edward.

- Y es posible que llamen del instituto- dijo Carlisle.

- Lo se, pero prefiero lidiar yo con él...- dije.

Carlisle entendió. Conocía a mi padre desde hacía muchos años y sabía que podía llegar a preocuparse demasiado. A veces tenía reacciones exageradas. Después del segundo desayuno del día Carlisle le recomendó a Edward que me llevase a mi casa. De camino el Edward frío y distante había vuelto a aparecer. Detuvo su flamante Volvo delante de mi casa. Se bajó del coche como un perfecto caballero y me abrió la puerta. Me bajé del coche y me acompañó hasta la mismísima puerta de mi casa. Yo abrí y entré adentro. Él se despidió de forma fría. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba distante, no como lo había estado cuando íbamos de camino al hospital. Al parecer tenía que ponerme en peligro para que el Edward Cullen que había conocido en La Push regresase. Eso significaba dos cosas. Que para ver esa mirada en sus ojos cargada de dulzura podía ponerme en peligro, y siendo yo la que lo hacía seguramente lo conseguiría. O que después de todo no le era indiferente y esa certeza me dio ánimos para seguir intentando hacer mella en el muro que Edward Cullen se había hecho alrededor de sí mismo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: EDWARD VS EDDIE

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EDWARD VS. EDDIE**

Solamente estaba segura de una cosa. Estaba locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. No me extrañaba esa certeza absoluta. Con doce años, en el campamento de La Push ya había sentido cosas por él... pero éramos unos críos, teníamos doce años...es más, me negaba a ver la realidad. Me negaba a ver que entre Edward y yo había mucho más que simple amistad. Pero de eso no me di cuenta hasta que estuve en Phoenix, la forma en que le extrañaba, cómo la ilusión teñía mi mirada cuando recibía noticias de él, alguna carta, lo que fuese... cómo recordaba cada uno de los momentos pasados con él, repasándolos una y otra vez hasta que se hacían vívidos para mi. Desde mi sitio en la cafetería entre Ángela y Jessica podía ver perfectamente la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale. Mis compañeros hablaban sobre no se qué de La Push pero yo no les prestaba atención. Edward estaba de espaldas a mi. Le estudié. Las espaldas anchas con fuertes músculos que se marcaban debajo del jersey. El pelo cobrizo revuelto, como siempre. Podía imaginármelo con la mirada fría, el ceño fruncido como única concesión a algún tipo de sentimiento. Alice de vez en cuando me dirigía una mirada. Ella entendía. Alice a parte de ser una de mis mejores amigas en Forks, era una persona extraordinariamente perceptiva. Captaba las emociones de los demás con tremenda facilidad y asombrosa certeza. Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se habían enfrentado a Edward para que me sentase con ellos. Evidentemente, Edward no quería. El había dicho "_O ella, o yo_". Y él estaba dispuesto a sentarse solo, solamente por pura cabezonería, o eso creía yo. Y Emmett, Alice y Rosalie no pensaban ceder sobre que yo me sentase con ellos, así que fui yo la que tomé la decisión. No pensaba dejar que Edward se sentase solo, así que yo les dije que seguiría sentándome con Ángela y Jessica sin problema.

- Deja de mirarle tanto que le vas a desgastar- dijo Mike en tono de burla.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que mi obsesión por Edward rallaba en lo absurdo. Pero qué le iba a hacer, allí estaba yo esperando una mirada, suplicando por una sonrisa de las de verdad...

- ¿Te vienes este fin de semana a La Push?- dijo Jessica de repente.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que Mike solamente me miraba como una amiga, me trataba de forma mucho más cordial y amistosa.

- No... no se...

La Push, la playa, la reserva, el bosque. Demasiados recuerdos de los que peleaba por huir. Y juntarlo todo de nuevo, en mi presente no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea. Imaginé lo distinto que sería hacer una excursión allí con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward recordando viejas aventuras de campamento.

- ¿Vendrás?- preguntó Ángela esperanzada.

- Está bien... iré...

- ¡Genial! ¡Será divertido!- dijo Eric.

Y siguieron hablando de Surf, del tiempo, de la playa... yo me puse en pie y me acerqué a la mesa donde ponían la comida cada día. Me apetecía una manzana de postre. Edward estuvo a mi lado en seguida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo él dijo con preocupación sincera en su mirada.

- Bien gracias- dije distante

- ¿No te duele nada en absoluto?- dijo él con gesto divertido y sonrisa de medio lado, fanfarrona y sexy. El gesto que adoptaba cada vez que yo le contestaba furiosa cuando estábamos en el campamento.

- Tus trastornos de personalidad son como latigazos- dije sincera. La sonrisa se heló en su rostro.

- No te convengo Bella, soy malo para ti.

- No lo eres... es solo la impresión que quieres causar. En realidad es para alejar a la gente de ti, es solo una máscara....- Edward rió entre dientes con sarcasmo y dolor en la voz- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntos?- la sorpresa traspasó su rostro- Todo el mundo irá a La Push, vente... diviértete... podrás hacer surf.

Durante unos segundos pensé que iba a aceptar. Pero entonces la frialdad volvió a su cara perfecta. Me rechazó con palabras corteses pero el frío tiñendo su voz. ¿Por qué me hacía estas cosas? ¿Qué tenía de malo para que me rechazase así siempre?

Y como esperaba, la excursión a La Push más que ponerme contenta me puso melancólica. Bajamos a la playa. Hicimos una fogata con arena de la playa. Siempre había adorado los colores que salían al quemar la madera de la playa. Estábamos todos alrededor de él. Jessica y los chicos se estaban preparando para hacer surf. Justo entonces llegaron algunos chicos de la reserva entre los que distinguí a Jacob Black, Quil y Embry. Jake se sentó a mi lado. Le ofrecí una tira de regaliz.

- Genial que hayáis venido... ¿Le podríais hacer compañía a Bella?- dijo Jessica.

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Jake con una sonrisa inmensa.

- Su cita le ha fallado...- dijo Jessica.

- ¿Cita?- preguntó Jake mirándome sorprendido y levantando una ceja.

- Invitó a Edward Cullen- dijo Mike.

- Fue solamente por cortesía- dije. Pero a quién trataba de engañar. Sabía que ninguno se creería esa excusa de pacotilla.

- A mi me alegra que le invitase, nadie le invita nunca... es un buen chico- dijo Angela.

- Es un poco raro...- dijo Mike.

Raro. Raro no era la palabra exacta. La palabra exacta era casi insociable. Trataba a todo el mundo bien, excepto a mi claro, y era cortés y educado. Pero podía apostar a que a parte de sus hermanos y los Hale no tenía un amigo de verdad. Y Mike medía las palabras sobre Edward delante de mi. Lo había podido notar. Supongo que de alguna forma intentaba protegerme. Los surfistas se fueron al agua y yo le dije a Jacob a ver si íbamos a pasear por la orilla. No intentaba coquetear con él, solamente intentaba escapar de las miradas y comentarios indiscretos como por ejemplo los de Lauren.

- No pierdas la esperanza Bella... yo se que Edward acabará cediendo... no se puede rechazar mucho a una chica como tú- dijo Jake con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Me estás tirando los tejos Jacob Black?- dije.

- Nada que ver... no eres tan especial...

- ¡Ah gracias!

- Bella, ya sabes que eres como una hermana para mi...

- Ya lo se tonto.

- Además hay otra chica... Bueno... si algún día Edward Cullen decide dejarte entrar en su vida podríamos salir los cuatro.

- Eso suena bien... pero quién es ella.... ¿La conozco?

- Es posible. Es de mi curso. Se llama Miranda...

- Así más bien de mi estatura... rubia....- Jake asentía con la cabeza- no pegáis mucho.

- Eso es lo que dicen Quil y Embry...- dijo Jake ausente.

- ¿Y qué dice Billy?- pregunté.

- Él me da dos opciones. O que me busque una buena chica de la tribu... o que me quede contigo... ya ves... Billy estaría encantado de que saliéramos juntos.

Los dos nos reímos ante la tontería. Estaba segura de que tanto Billy como Charlie estarían encantados de eso. No importaba cuánto le gustasen los Cullen a mi padre. Siempre preferiría a los Black.

En la clase de Biología habían programado una excursión a un vivero. Era una excursión obligada. Así que todos los alumnos que dábamos Biología debíamos asistir. Me senté con Mike en el autobús que no dejaba de contarme algo sobre unos excursionistas. Jessica y Eric iban sentados delante de nosotros.

- Eh Bella- dijo Eric- El Sábado te gustaría ir conmigo a Port Ángeles... podemos ir al cine.

- Ehhh... gracias Eric... pero no... este fin de semana voy a ir a Seattle.

- ¿Seattle?- preguntó Mike con una ceja levantada.

Pero no aclaré la razón por la que quería ir a Seattle. Llegamos al vivero en cuestión de media hora. No había mucho que ver. Estaba muy cerca del bosque. Entramos a dentro y empezó a explicarnos lo que hacían allí... y ese tipo de cosas. El hombrecillo que nos lo explicaba era bastante aburrido. Finalmente nos dejó deambular por entre las mesas llenas de macetas, llenas de plantas.

- ¿Qué hay en Seattle?- dijo la voz de Edward a mi lado. Era brusco.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?- pregunté sorprendida. Entonces me di cuenta. Alice pasaba por el pasillo en el momento en que Eric intentaba ligar conmigo.

- No contestaste a mi pregunta- dijo.

- Ni siquiera me has dicho hola.

- Hola.

- Libros ¡eso es lo que hay en Seattle!

Y de repente, mi torpeza crónica hizo acto de aparición. Me tropecé con mis propios pies. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan vergonzosamente torpe?. Y siempre en los momentos más inoportunos. Edward me agarró con delicadeza pero firmeza del brazo.

- ¿Podrías al menos mirar por donde pisas?... Oye... siento... siento ser tan grosero contigo pero es lo mejor.

Le mandé una mirada furibunda. Qué sabía él de lo que era mejor o peor para mi. Y desde luego esa forma que tenía de tratarme no me hacía nada bien. Salí enfadada del vivero. Notaba las lágrimas arderme en los ojos. Pero no pensaba llorar delante de mis compañeros de clase. Aunque fuera de pura rabia e impotencia.

- Es mejor que no seamos amigos Bella- dijo Edward detrás de mi.

- Es una lástima que no lo hubieses pensado antes. Si hubieras dejado que el coche me hiciera picadillo... ahora no tendrías que lamentarte- dije con ira.

- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?- dijo mirándome sorprendido pero con pena.

- Ya se que sí... pero no se por qué.

- Tú no sabes nada- dijo bruscamente.

Anduvo a grandes zancadas hasta el autobús. Se subió en él y se escurrió en su asiento, cruzando los brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: PORT ANGELES

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**PORT ANGELES**

La proximidad del baile de Halloween hizo que las chicas planeasen una salida a Port Ángeles para comprar disfraces. Y a pesar de que no pensaba ir al baile bajo ninguna circunstancia, no me pude librar de la excursión. La perspectiva de pasar una buena tarde se hicieron mayores cuando me enteré de que Lauren no iría. Jessica pasó por mi aquel Sábado en su Mercury Blanco. Era un verdadero incordio no poseer un coche propio a pesar de los meses que llevaba en Forks. Me subí en el coche de Jessica. Escuchaba Bon Jovi. Un punto a favor de Jessica.

- Hemos de ir a buscar a Ángela a su casa- dijo Jessica.

Jessica arrancó el coche y en menos de diez minutos estábamos delante de la casa de Ángela. Era exactamente idéntica a las demás casas de Forks. Eran casas unifamiliares con jardín, algunas de estilo victoriano como era la de Ángela. Su casa era verdaderamente hermosa. Se subió en el coche y Jessica comenzó a conducir hacia las afueras de Forks. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente a medida que nos alejábamos de Forks.

- _She says we've got to hold on to what we've got 'cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot for love- we'll give it a shot. Ohhhh. We're half way there. Ohhh. Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Ohhhh. __Livin' on a prayer._

Las tres cantábamos a voz en grito con el volumen de la radio del coche de Jessica a tope. No puedo decir que no lo pasase bien en el viaje de ida hacia Port Ángeles. Jessica conducía bastante más rápido que Charlie así que estuvimos a las cuatro en Port Angeles. Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks. Pero Jessica y Ángela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a pocas calles de la bahía. Entramos adentro. Jessica y Ángela fueron a la caza del disfraz perfecto. Y empezaron a desfilar delante de mi con unos y otros. Jessica intentaba sonsacarle a Ángela quién le gustaba en realidad. Era cierto que iba a ir al baile con Eric, pero solamente porque si no, no iría. Eric en realidad no le interesaba mucho. Pero lo peor fue que al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria por parte de Ángela, me abordó a mi.

- ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo?- dijo Jessica.

- De verdad. Nunca he tenido novio ni nada que se le parezca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nadie me lo pidió.

- Aquí te lo han pedido pero los has rechazado a todos- argumentó Jessica.

- Vaya... siempre pensé en el Campamento que entre Edward y tú había algo especial- dijo Ángela.

- Y lo había. Era mi mejor amigo... por Dios Ángela, teníamos doce años...

- Pero él te miraba de una forma... no se... como si te fueses a desvanecer de su lado... no se.

Yo me encogí de hombros. La mención de Edward me dañaba. Después de que se pasaran al menos una hora probándose disfraces de todo tipo empecé a aburrirme. Había leído en Internet que en Port Angeles había una librería bastante grande así que decidí darme un paseo por allí a ver qué encontraba. Me despedí de las chicas y les dije que nos veríamos en el restaurante. No me fue muy difícil encontrar la tienda. Estaba un poco escondida. Rebusqué un poco entre los libros, las novedades, etc... Compré un par de libros mientras pensaba en que debía ir a Seattle para conseguir algo más decente que esa librería. Iba leyendo la contraportada de uno de los libros que había comprado por lo que me despisté y me perdí. Muy típico en mi. Avancé en dirección al sur. Al cruzar la calle me di cuenta de que un grupo de cuatro hombres me seguían. Iban demasiado sucios para ser simples turistas. Bromeaban entre ellos en voz alta y reían de forma estridente y escandalosa. Apreté el paso.

- ¡Eh tú!- gritó uno de ellos.

Debían estar refiriéndose a mi porque no había nadie más en la calle. Yo caminaba apresuradamente sin apenas ver por dónde iba intentando darles esquinazo. Pero ellos consiguieron emboscarme. Hubo un momento en que dos de los hombres se separaron del grupo. Yo pensaba que se habían cansado de seguirme pero unos metros más adelante me di cuenta de que habían rodeado el edificio para que me encontrase acorralada entre los dos grupos

- Aquí estás preciosidad- dijo uno de ellos. Tenía una voz atronadora y era un tipo rechoncho de pelo negro.

- Apártese de mi- dije. Mi voz sonó convincente a pesar de la situación.

- No seas así de arisca, ricura...

Súbitamente los faros de un coche que a pesar de su luz cegadora se podía intuir que era un coche enorme. Casi atropelló al más gordo de todos. Tuve que retroceder de un salto. El coche derrapó hasta detenerse completamente. Vi las puertas abrirse.

- Entra adentro- me ordenó una voz.

Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo irracional y asfixiante se desvaneció al instante. Y también me sorprendió esa sensación de seguridad que sentí en cuanto oí su voz. Tres hombres se bajaron del coche. Edward se acercó a mi y me rodeó posesivamente con un brazo. Los otros dos, evidentemente eran Jasper y Emmett.

- ¿Algún problema amigos?- dijo Emmett

Edward me ayudó a subir al enorme todoterreno de Emmett. Después Jasper y Emmett se subieron. Edward me apretó contra si. Había empezado a temblar sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía.

- Quisiera volver y arrancarles la cabeza- dijo Edward con ira.

- Tranquilo hermano...

- Qué... qué... hacíais...- dije todavía temblando.

Pero no me importaba temblar y sentirme floja como una niña pequeña solo por el hecho de que Edward me abrazaba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Pero de poco me importaba.

- Este listillo se perdió- dijo Jasper.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- dijo Emmett.

- Íbamos a encontrarnos con las chicas en el restaurante y después ir a ver una película- dijo Edward- ¿Y tú? Qué hacías sola.

- Me perdí...- dije ambiguamente.

Emmett al fin encontró el camino hacia el restaurante que era el mismo donde Jessica y Ángela me esperaban.

- Te llamamos- dijo Ángela.

- Y te esperamos pero nos moríamos de hambre...- alegó Jessica.

- Siento haber entretenido a Bella- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras.

- No... no importa- dijo Ángela rápido.

- Esas cosas pasan- dijo Jessica.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Rosalie y Alice agarradas del brazo. Alice había llevado el coche de Edward hasta Port Angeles.

- ¡Bella!- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Nos abrazamos. Rosalie también me abrazó.

- Creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que Bella coma algo ¿no?- dijo de repente Edward con ese tono de voz suyo cálido, como una caricia- Si ella quiere, por supuesto.

- Sí, claro- dije apremiante.

Jessica, Ángela y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Me moría por saber lo que se cocía en la familia Cullen y Hale.

- ¡Chicas que os parece si vamos a ese restaurante del puerto!- dijo Emmett- Estoy harto de la comida italiana.

Emmett le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Rosalie y otro a Alice. Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el puerto. Cuando iba a seguirles Edward me detuvo. Nosotros nos quedábamos allí. La idea de una cena a solas con Edward me provocó dos sensaciones contrapuestas. Una de emoción, el estómago se me llenó de mariposas. Otra era de cierta repulsa. No quería cenar con Edward si seguía siendo frío y distante como hasta ahora. La camarera nos dio una mesa que estaba un poco apartada de las demás. Como era temporada baja el restaurante no estaba lleno. Pedimos la cena.

- ¿Me seguiste?- pregunté de repente.

- No... es cierto que fue una casualidad... pero yo... yo... me siento... muy protector contigo, Bella- dijo suspirando con gesto derrotado. Se inclinó un poco más hacia mi y adoptó un tono suave y cómplice- ya no tengo fuerzas ni voluntad para mantenerme alejado de ti...

- No te alejes- dije rápidamente.

- Bella... yo... hace tiempo... que... siento que soy... incapaz de sentir algo.

- Carlisle me habló sobre eso el día del accidente.

- ¿Y no te echó para atrás?- dijo sorprendido.

- Tú no te rendiste conmigo Eddie, así que yo tampoco pienso rendirme contigo...

Nos miramos a los ojos. Su mirada era dulce y envolvente. Pasé mi mano sobre la mesa y sonriendo tímidamente la deposité sobre la suya. Dio un respingo cuando mi piel contactó con la suya, pero en contra de lo que esperaba, no retiró su mano. No solo no la retiró sino que la apretó con fuerza, no como para resultarme doloroso pero sí con intensidad. No pude evitar sonreír. Edward me contestó a la sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa ni fría, ni distante, ni de compromiso. Era su sonrisa sincera, la de verdad. Y sentí que en cierta forma Eddie había vuelto. Y el corazón comenzó a latirme más deprisa. Cenamos mientras que charlábamos de muchas cosas. Aunque no me pasaba por alto que intentaba evitar el motivo por el que no volví del campamento el año siguiente. Sí, todo había sido culpa de mi madre.

- Quieres que volvamos a Forks o vamos al cine con los demás- dijo Edward metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, en gesto nervioso.

No pude evitar sonreír. Le ponía nervioso. Una parte de mi quería seguir estando a solas con Edward pero la otra parte de mi se moría por tener noticias de la familia Cullen. Así que fuimos al cine con ellos y después del cine fuimos a tomar un helado mientras que charlábamos de mil cosas. Trivialidades. Pero Edward participó de la conversación y se reía complacido con las ocurrencias de Emmett. Y la verdad era que todos le miraban sorprendidos. Debía ser que Edward no reía mucho. Después de eso ya volvimos a Forks. Charlie todavía estaba viendo la televisión cuando regresé.

- Tardaste mucho...- dijo.

- Sí... es largo de explicar... pero me perdí y me encontré con los Cullen y los Hale. Y como Jess y Ángela ya habían cenado cuando nos encontramos, me quedé a cenar con ellos, fuimos al cine y a tomar un helado. ¿No te importa verdad?

- No tranquila. Me gustan los Cullen. Son buenos chicos. Jamás me han dado un problema.

- Me alegra- dije sonriendo.

Subí las escaleras notando el corazón palpitando de la emoción. Apenas me podía creer lo que había pasado esa noche. Y cuando me metí en la cama después de la ducha diaria solamente podía rezar porque el Edward que había visto esa noche no se desvaneciese el Lunes.

* * *

**Espero que os hayan gustado estos tres capítulos. **

**Debo decir que una de las personas que me escribió contandome por qué creía que Edward actuaba así, se acercó bastante. Aunque no dio completamente en el centro de la diana. Supongo que con estos tres capítulos algo os habrá aclarado sobre el imperdonable comportamiento de Edward. Je je je. **

**Hasta pasado mañana seguramente no volveré a subir porque mañana estaré en la cama recuperándome de la resaca. Je je je. **

**Dejadme reviews porfi **

**Besos**


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: AMOR CORRESPONDIDO

**Acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, a pesar de que la resaca sigue golpeando fuerte.**

**Ya saben comentarios al final**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

A partir del día de Port Angeles mi amistad con Edward iba viento en popa. Ni una sola discusión. Poco a poco el Eddie que yo recordaba iba volviendo. Pero aún así notaba que cuando me acercaba demasiado a él, él se apartaba. Quizás para eso tuviera que darle tiempo. Quién sabe. Solamente me podía sentir feliz por que él fuese mi amigo y yo su amiga. La primera mañana de vacaciones de Navidad, un gélido día nevado y con previsiones de más nieve, Edward apareció en mi casa bien temprano por la mañana. De echo yo estaba despierta pero todavía en la cama. Charlie subió a avisarme de que Edward estaba allí. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado y levantando una ceja. Dormía con un pantalón de rayas en color azul y una camiseta que me quedaba bastante amplia de Mickey Mouse.

- Estás adorable- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona. Yo me puse colorada.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

- Teniendo en cuenta lo lenta que sueles ser, y que va a oscurecer pronto... toma ponte esto...- dijo.

Me entregó varias bolsas de la tienda de Newton.

- ¿Qué es esto Eddie?

- Un regalo... póntelo rápido que vamos a ir a un lugar- dijo él apremiante.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto. El conjunto completo consistía en unos pantalones para la nieve, una camiseta de esas termicas, una cazadora para la nieve y botas de montaña. Unos guantes y una braga para el cuello. Una vez vestida me sentí como el muñeco de michelín.

- Edward Cullen... me quieres decir para que es ésto- dije mientras que me ayudaba a subirme al todoterreno de Emmett.

- Es una sorpresa.

Bufé. No me gustaban mucho las sorpresas. Dejamos la 101 y aparcamos justo a la entrada de un sendero. Si pretendía que iba a hacer senderismo con él y ese tiempo estaba loco. Pero se bajó del coche y no tuve más remedio que seguirle a no ser que quisiera dar media vuelta o esperarle allí. No tardamos más de hora y media en llegar. Edward se detuvo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Yo al principio no sabía a dónde estábamos. Solamente sabía que era un claro del bosque. Pero la anormal y perfecta redondez me hizo recordar algo. Ahora estaba cubierto de nieve... pero si quitaba la nieve... allí estaba el claro del bosque al que nos había llevado Emmett. Claro que habíamos ido por otro camino por el que se llegaba más rápido.

- Era el camino que usabamos con papá cuando veníamos.

- Oh Eddie!. Esto es fantástico...- dije con una brillante sonrisa.

- Supuse que te gustaría.

- Tenemos que volver un día por el verano... todos... hacer un picnic... podemos invitar a Jess, a Angela, a Jake...

- Te llevas muy bien con Jake- observó Edward con un tono diferente.

- Ya sabes que sí. Billy es como un segundo padre para mi... y Jake por extensión como un hermano...

- No creo que él te mire como una hermana.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dije llevándome la mano a la boca.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Edward.

- ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Tú estás celoso de Jake!- dije más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No digas tonterías por favor...

- Pues eso... es una tontería... Jake es como mi hermano y yo soy como su hermana. Además a él le gusta alguien y él sabe que a mi me gusta alguien... así que no hay problema.

- ¿Qué alguien?- dijo Edward intentando parecer casual.

- ¿Acaso no es más que evidente?- dije mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

Entonces le lancé un poco de nieve y comenzamos una guerra de bolas de nieve que duró un rato. Al final caí sobre la nieve que estaba asombrosamente blandita y esponjosa, como si fuese un colchón. No me molestó el frío. Empecé a mover los brazos y las piernas para hacer el ángel sobre la Nieve. Con Edward me sentía como la niña que una vez había sido. Me sentía bien, me sentía especial y quería que él sintiera lo mismo conmigo. Edward se dejó caer a mi lado.

- Bella... te he traído aquí porque quería hablar contigo- dijo él con cierta solemnidad.

- No hacía falta que me trajeses tan lejos para hablar conmigo.

- Ante todo quiero que entiendas... quiero que sepas lo que tú eres para mi...

- Está bien.

- No... no se... como explicarme... solo se que si te pierdo ahora... me moriré... yo...- dijo con agonía en su voz

- No me vas a perder Eddie... te lo prometo...- dije con una sonrisa.

- Te amo Bella... estoy enamorado de ti... como un loco.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa radiante de felicidad se dibujase en mi cara. El corazón me latía tan fuerte dentro del pecho que me pregunté si no estaría al borde de la taquicardia.

- Yo...- dije notando que me enrojecía a pesar del frío- yo... también- añadí en un susurro. Me daba vergüenza decirlo.

- Está bien- dijo Edward con una sonrisa dulce y tierna antes de que su rostro se llenase de pena- Y esto que te voy a decir no cambia las cosas Bella... no quiero que empieces a pensar cosas extrañas... porque que estés aquí y ahora conmigo... que me dejes estar a tu lado... y quererte... es lo mejor que alguna vez me pasó.

- Vale.

- Mi actitud no venía por que me creyese mejor que los demás por ser el capitán del equipo de Baseball ni por ninguna de las tonterías que la gente se cree... Hace tres años algo me rompió el corazón.

- Fue por eso que te encerraste en ti mismo.

- No fue del todo voluntario. Por una parte no quería que nadie más me lastimase así.... y por otra ya no tenía ganas de tocar... ni de comer a veces... no tenía ganas de estar con la gente... a mi familia no me la podía sacar de encima... pero a los demás sí... Así fue como sin darme cuenta me volví un poco... insociable. Se que ha sido difícil para mis padres y mis hermanos... y los Hale... Pero creo que mi padre esperaba que explotase por algún sitio... y llegaste tú... la...

De repente Edward se quedó callado excarvando en la nieve.

- ¿La qué, Edward? Puedes contarme... te prometo que jamás de los jamases le contaré a nadie esto que me has contado. Aunque debo decirte que Carlisle y Alice sospechan esto.

- No sospechan... ellos saben todo.

- ¿Saben todo? Y por qué no me dijeron. Ah... igual porque creen que no les corresponde decirmelo a ellos... no se yo intenté avergiuar sobre ti...pero no verigue mucho.

- Alice fue la que lo supo. Estábamos aquí mismo. Bueno yo estaba aquí, llorando y ella me siguió... me conoce mejor que nadie... y sabía que desde el principio del verano algo no iba bien conmigo... Ni Alice ni papá te dijeron nada por no dañarte, Bella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

- ¡Era por ti Bella!- dijo Edward casi en un gemido.

- ¿Qué?- acerté a decir, sorprendida.

- Era por ti... Yo... es... yo... esto... estaba... enamorado de ti. Al principio me divertía que todo te enfureciese y bueno le había prometido a papá que cuidaría de ti. Emmett y yo lo hicimos. Pero poco a poco iba descubriendo a la personita que había debajo de tanto odio y tanta ira... y cada día me gustaba más lo que encontraba... y fue simple e inevitable... Durante todo el curso me pasé contando los días para que llegara el verano siguiente y poder volver a verte. Un año era un precio insignificante a pagar para volver a estar a tu lado durante el verano. Pero llegó el verano y tú no volvías. Albergué la esperanza hasta que comenzó el campamento en La Push. No sabes lo que odiaba estar allí...detestaba cada uno de los lugares en los que había estado contigo. Fue horrible.

No me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que pestañeé y cayeron rodando por mi cara. Había escuchado con verdadero horror el relato de Edward. No me podía creer que le hubiera hecho tanto daño.

- Mamá se empeñó en que fuésemos de vacaciones a Mejico, las dos solas... un viaje de mujeres... y bueno... cuando a mamá se le mete algo en la cabeza... es potencialmente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Entiendes ahora mi reacción cuando llegaste de nuevo a Forks. Les prohibí expresamente a todos que te dijeran lo que había pasado. Creía que manteniendote alejada de mi... te darías por vencida y yo seguría en la seguridad de mi coraza de hielo... pero tú y tus accidentes. Dios... cuando vi el coche de Tyler ir hacia ti... lo único que pensé fue "Ella no". No podía permitirme el perderte ahora que te había recuperado. Y tú que nunca te das por vencida... Estos tres años he estado anestesiado... era incapaz de sentir nada ante nada.... y tú me has despertado...

- Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... perdoname por favor Eddie... yo nunca... si hubiera sabido....- dije llorando abiertamente.

Edward se sacó el guante de la mano y con su dedo pulgar recogió las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

- Es cierto que estaba enamorado de ti con doce años, o todo lo que un chico de esa edad puede estar enamorado... pero no es nada comparado con lo que siento por ti ahora, Bella- dijo Edward.

- Aunque no te lo creas... yo también estaba enamorada de ti... bueno... me empeñaba en no admitirlo, eso es cierto... pero lo empecé a ver cuando volví a Phoenix.

Me puse de rodillas al lado de Edward, sentada sobre mis pies. Había tomado una determinación.

- Déjame compensarte- dije de repente.

- Bella... ya me compensaste bastante... ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tú me has hecho sentirme vivo de nuevo...

- Te prometo que vas a volver a confiar en mi, Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Ya confio en tí Bella...

- Pues dime qué puedo hacer para que olvides todo lo que te hice...

- No lo entiendes todavía ¿Verdad?. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó, Bella, absolutamente de nada, porque todas las cosas que pasé, todo el dolor, toda la tristeza... me han permitido estar, ahora contigo... y esto no tiene precio.

Edward me dedicó una de mis sonrisas favoritas. Me acarició la mejilla todavía húmeda por la última tanda de lágrimas. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre mi. Me miró a los ojos evaluando mi reacción. Me acarició lentamente la mejilla con su dedo pulgar mientras se iba inclinando más sobre mi. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los mios. Fue un beso corto y rápido más que nada para ver las reacciones de los dos. El corazón se me disparó. Empezó a latirme con fuerza y de forma discordante. Edward me cogió por las mejillas y unió sus labios a los mios de nuevo. Su boca exploraba la mia con cautela y experimentando por primera vez esas sensaciones. No podía ser de otra forma mi primer beso. Con mi primer amor. El único chico que se había parado a mirar dentro de mi corazón.

- Uauuu....- dijo Edward cuando se tuvo que separar de mi por esa estúpida necesidad humana de respirar.

- Más que uauuu- dije.

- Es incluso mejor de lo que me dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué te dijo Emmett?

- Dile lo que sientes, dile lo que pasó y bésala... ya verás como se te olvidan todas esas tonterías que tienes en la cabeza- dijo Edward imitando a la perfección la voz bravucona de su hermano mayor.

Los dos reímos. Edward me abrazó y caímos sobre la nieve rodando felices mientras nos besábamos y disfrutábamos de la certeza de que el amor que sentíamos era correspondido.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado el momento Bella/Edward.**

**Ya saben. Dejen reviews... (comentarios)... todos son bienvenidos y se agradecen. Además me pueden poner verde si quieren, o decirme lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta... lo que quieran.**

**Kisis**

**Raquel**


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: VISITA INESPERADA

**Acá estoy otro día más para subirles nuevos capítulos. Hoy subo dos. Originalmente formaban un solo capítulo pero era demasiado largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Espero que os guste.**

**Ya sabéis eso de que personajes, lugares, etc... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y hago esto sin ningun tipo de ánimo de lucro. Solamente "jugueteo" con los personajes. Je je je.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**VISITA INESPERADA**

Y descubrí una nueva Bella en el espejo. Una Bella de ojos brillantes y mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Una Bella de sonrisa soñadora. Una Bella feliz. La mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre me levanté cuando Charlie. Él se iba a trabajar un poco. Me había asegurado que pasaría un par de horas en la comisaría y que después iríamos a hacer la compra para la cena de esa noche. Estábamos desayunando en silencio. Bueno, para ser exactos, Charlie desayunaba, yo miraba por la ventana distraída mientras que mis cereales se reblandecían en la leche. El teléfono me sacó de mi estado abstraido. Bueno abstraído, no del todo porque estaba recordando los últimos momentos pasados con Edward y se me ponía la piel de gallina. Aún así fui la primera en precipitarme hacia el teléfono.

- ¿Si?- contesté esperando oír la dulce voz de Edward.

- Bella ¿eres tú?- Era una voz dulce pero no era la de Edward.

- Sí.

- Soy Carlisle Cullen...

- Sí, ya lo sabía doctor Cullen. Desea hablar con Charlie.

- No, quería hablar contigo. Qué os parece ir a pasar la noche con nosotros a nuestra casa. También estarán los Hale.

- No se...- dije dubitativamente.

- Está bien, háblalo con Charlie y cuando sepas algo, telefonea a Edward... estoy seguro de que no le importará oír tu voz.

- Eh... gracias doctor Cullen.

- Carlisle... si casi somos de la familia... esperamos verte esta noche, Bella.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé unos segundos inmóvil. A mi me encantaría ir a casa de los Cullen esa noche. Todavía no conocía a la madre de Edward, Esme y tampoco conocía a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper.

- Qué quería el doctor Cullen- dijo Charlie de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Qué locura...- dije- querían que fuésemos esta noche a cenar a su casa... también estarán los padres de Rosalie y Jasper.

- Los Hale... muy buena gente. Si quieres ir... puedes ir tesoro...

- No papá... se refería a los dos...

Charlie se sorprendió. Entonces me miró como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de una verdad universal.

- No sabía que Edward y tú fuéseis tan en serio...

- ¡Papá!

- En qué fase estáis...

- ¿Fase?- dije agobiada- papá... ayer comenzamos a salir juntos... pero bueno supongo que el doc... Carlisle lo dice porque no estemos los dos solos el día de Navidad.

- Está bien, iremos...

Me puse muy contenta y en cuanto se fue mi padre me puse a preparar dos enormes bandejas de Tiramisú. Había aprendido la receta de mamá y no era por alardear, pero me salía especialmente rico. Estaba mezclando el queso cuando el teléfono se puso a sonar.

- Bella- dijo Edward.

- Hola- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tono suave.

- ¿Te llamó mi padre?- dijo él.

- Sí. No tenías que haberle dicho que nos invitase. Estaremos bien...

- Si en realidad salió de mamá... ella se muere por conocerte... entonces... ¿vendréis?

- Claro que sí... Charlie estaba más interesado en saber en qué fase de relación estábamos que en saber por qué Carlisle nos invitaba...

Edward estalló en una deliciosa carcajada que era como música para mis oídos.

- Os pasaré a recoger a eso de las ocho ¿vale?

- Vale.

Pero la tarde se complicó un poco cuando a las cinco de la tarde mi Renee y Phil entraban por la puerta de casa. No puedo decir que no me alegrase de verles, pero no sabía si en casa de los Cullen aceptarían a dos personas más. Mamá llegaba cargada de regalos desde Florida. Y Phil me dio un abrazo rompehuesos de los suyos.

- Esta noche íbamos a ir a cenar a casa de los Cullen- dijo Charlie con voz neutra.

- Es igual... puedo preparar algo rápido... y telefonearé a Edward.

Primero fui a la cocina para llamar a Edward. Oía a mi madre decir algo como que ella no quería ser un estorbo en nuestros planes.

- ¿Sí?- dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado. Era dulce y musical parecida a la de Edward. No era la voz de Alice así que deduje inmediatamente que era Esme Cullen. "Es Bella" oí decir a Alice.

- Bella... hola, soy Esme Cullen... ¿Sucede algo?

- Sí... hemos tenido un pequeño imprevisto... mi madre y su marido están en casa... y bueno... me temo que no podremos ir.

- Por mi no hay problema... siempre compro comida como para un regimiento. Si aún queréis vernir Edward irá a por vosotros... el acceso a la casa es un poco complicado si no sabes dónde está.

- Está bien, perfecto. Entonces todo arreglado.

- Os esperamos...

Lo último que oí fue a Esme decirle a Alice que pusiera dos platos más en la mesa. Me alegré de haber hecho dos bandejas grandes de tiramisú. Sabía cómo comía Emmett... así que por eso lo había hecho. Mamá me miró con una mirada escrutadora al ver mis mejillas sonrojadas. Me pude escapar de Renee mientras que me duchaba, pero al volver a mi habitación ahí estaba sentada. Había un montón de regalos encima de mi escritorio.

- ¿Quiénes son los Cullen?- preguntó Renee.

Abrí mi armario y fingí que buscaba algo aunque no estaba del todo segura de lo que buscaba... qué me debía poner esa noche... ¿Algo de color rojo?.

- No estoy oyendo que me contestes Bella...- dijo Renee. Como odiaba cuando se ponía así.

- Recuerdas los amigos que te dije que hice en el campamento de La Push cuando estuve con doce años.

El recuerdo de ese campamento acompañado con la confesión de Edward hizo que una sensación ligeramente desagradable se extendiera por mi cuerpo.

- Tienes que conocer a Carlisle Cullen o a Esme Cullen...

- Sí... recuerdo al doctor Cullen vagamente. Un hombre muy atractivo.

- Pues sus hijos Emmett, Alice y Edward son mis amigos... y los Hale tambien. Rosalie y Jasper.

Intenté decir con toda la calma del mundo pero a mamá no se le pasó por alto el cambio de mi rostro al mencionar a Edward.

- Así que Edward Cullen... ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de él?

Señalé la fotografía del campamento de La Push. No creía que las fotos que habíamos sacado en el claro del bosque fueran para enseñarle a mi madre. Ya que estaba más que claro que Edward y yo éramos más que amigos.

- Qué niño tan guapo... y qué ojos tan bonitos... La verdad...tienes muy buen gusto Bella... ¿Y ya conoces a los Cullen?

- Al doctor sí... paso de vez en cuando por urgencias... y a Esme... todavía no la conozco...

- Cuéntame más sobre Edward.

Suspiré. Me temía esa frase. Mi madre tenía madera para trabajar en estadísticas o de periodista porque siempre quería saberlo todo y no se cortaba en hacer preguntas. Le expliqué vagamente que Edward y yo apenas acabábamos de empezar a salir juntos. Aunque tampoco le dije explicitamente que era mi novio.

- Ay Bella... cómo me alegro por ti... cuando vivíamos en Phoenix empezaba a temerme que no fueses capaz de entablar una relación con nadie. No tenía que ser necesariamente romántica... solamente que tuvieras algún amigo...

- Pues aquí tengo unos cuantos. Está Eddie, Emmett, Aly, Rose, Jaz, Jake, Mike, Jess, Angela, Eric y Ben.

- Vaya... seguro que son todos muy buenos chicos.

Mamá y yo nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre mis nuevos amigos dejando de lado la conversación sobre Edward, cosa que agradecí a los dioses. Ni yo misma estaba muy segura de lo que éramos Edward y yo... como para definírselo a mi madre. Estaba ante el armario todavía intentando decidir qué ponerme. Mamá me tendió una de las bolsas que eran de mis regalos. Miré dentro. Eran unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos que me sentaban como un guante. Me puse un jersey que era amplio y un poco largo de color negro. Me puse las botas de color negro, con los pantalones por dentro de las botas. Incluso Renee se empeñó en que me tenía que maquillar un poco. Yo protesté todo lo que pude pero ella parecía inmune a mis protestas.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: NAVIDAD CON LOS CULLEN

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**NAVIDAD CON LOS CULLEN**

Cuando bajé las escaleras Edward estaba abajo. Llevaba su pelo castaño desordenado como siempre, una camisa de color blanco y un jersey de pico de color azul marino y pantalones vaqueros. Me hubiera colgado de su cuello y le hubiera besado hasta dejarle sin respiración de no ser porque estaba Charlie, Phil y Renee. Charlie le miraba con cierta desconfianza y Renee con evidente curiosidad.

- Ehhh... Edward... esta es mi madre... Renee... y mi padrastro Phil Dwyer.

- Encantado de conocerles. Bella me ha hablado mucho de ustedes...

- ¡Por favor Edward!... trátame de tu... o acaso me ves tan vieja...- dijo mi madre con una sornisa radiante. Edward ya la había deslumbrado.

- No.

- No cogeremos todos en tu coche, Edward- dijo Charlie

- No, por supuesto que no- dijo Renee. En esos momentos la adoré- Tú vete en tu coche con Bella que nosotros os seguimos en el coche de Phil.

Juro que en esos momentos quise a mi madre más que nunca. Salimos de casa y nos subimos en los coches. Edward había llevado su Volvo. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Edward arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir hacia las afueras de Forks. Yo comencé a retorcer mis manos, una contra la otra.

- No estés nerviosa...- dijo Edward con una sonrisa sincera y cálida. Ahora todas sus sonrisas eran así... y eso me hacía sentir una feroz sensación de felicidad.

- ¿Y si no les gusto?- dije. Estaba siento irracional. Edward rió.

- Vamos, Bella... no hablarás en serio ¿verdad?... Creo que a Carlisle le gustaste en el momento en que te vio por primera vez en urgencias. Ya sabes que Emmett te considera como una hermanita más a la que proteger... y Alice... Alice te adora... ya lo sabes... Rose y tú sois sus mejores amigas...

- ¿Y tu madre?

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero?

- Sí

- Planea ponerte de cena. Sí, ha puesto una pota enorme en el fuego con agua, dice que es para cocerte...

- Muy gracioso Edward Cullen

- Ahora hablando en serio. Ella te adora solamente por el hecho de que me haces sonreír y volver a ser yo...

- ¿Y tú?

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que me vuelven loco tus besos. Que adoro abrazarte y sentir cómo late tu corazón. Que cuando te veo acercarte a mi me tiemblan las piernas. Que siento un intenso deseo de protegerte... se puede decir que un poco me gustas... bueno... un poco... bastante... no me mires así... un poco... mucho... pero eso ya lo sabes.

Sonreí con satisfacción y me escurrí en el asiento. No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos dejado atrás Forks.

- Pero me encanta oírlo.

Nos desviamos de la carretera. Nos adentramos en el bosque por un camino, estaba sin pavimentar pero limpio de vegetación. A unos escasos metros de la carretera estaba la casa de Edward pero desde esta no se veía. De repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera que debía ser el jardín de la casa de los Cullen. Un círculo de cedros primigenios protegían la casa de la vista de cualquier persona que pasase por la carretera. Tenía un profundo y hermoso porche que tenía algún tipo de planta trepadora por el exterior. La casa tendría unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Se podía escuchar un río fluir en la oscuridad del bosque.

- ¡Guauuu!- dije sorprendida.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Edward con una sonrisa complacida.

- ¡Es hermosa!... tiene encanto... ¿y dices que Esme la restauró?

- Completamente. Es un hobbie que tiene ella. Ya ves como trabaja en casa... pues tiene bastante tiempo libre... ¿Lista?

- Ni un poquito

- Todo irá bien... estás adorable.

Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó en la cabeza. Después nos apeamos del coche. Phil, Renee y Charlie estaban fascinados por la majestuosidad de la casa. Y de repente la puerta se abrió y salió el duendecillo diabólico corriendo como un huracán. Nos abrazamos con fuerza. Charlie ya conocía a Alice y la quería de todo corazón. Bueno, era imposible no querer a Alice. Le presenté a Renee y a Phil. Alice me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hacia adentro. Lo último que vi fue cómo Edward ponía los ojos en blanco. El interior era aún más sorprendente que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y grande. Lo más posible era que originariamente estuviera dividido en varias habitaciones pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir mayor espacio. El muro trasero, orientado al sur había sido sustituido por una gigantesca vidriera. Una maciza escalera dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Me fijé en el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera brillante, las gruesas alfombras que había por doquier. Y aquello era solo la entrada. Carlisle abordó a Charlie y a Renne y Phil y se los llevó hacia la sala de estar donde debían estar los demás. Edward entró en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Tranquilízate un poco Alice- dijo Edward.

- Ven te voy a presentar a mamá- dijo Alice tirando de mi.

- ¡No!... tú vete a la fiesta... ya se la presento yo- dijo Edward.

Cuando ponía ese tono de "aquí mando yo", nadie podía resistirse a acatar sus órdenes. Alice nos miró de una forma pícara pero fue hacia la sala.

- Odio cuando le sale en duendecillo diabólico que lleva dentro- dije.

- Ya sabes cómo es... se emociona eso es todo...

Edward me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y lo colgó en el ropero de la entrada. Me coloqué el jersey. Edward sonrió con ternura. Me dio un beso en la sien y me rodeó con un brazo. Me llevó hasta la cocina. Era casi inconcebible una cocina como aquella en una casa así. Era enorme y equipada con todos los adelantos del mercado. La encimera era de piedra y los electrodomesticos de acero inoxidable. Y en medio tenían una meseta auxiliar. Además había una mesa de madera con seis sillas. Había dos mujeres. En seguida supe cuál de ellas era Esme Cullen. No era ni muy alta, ni bajita de estatura dentro de la media. Tenía una larga melena ondulada de pelo color caramelo. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón, circular, delgada y suave. Tenía los ojos verdes de Edward. Iba vestida con un vestido de punto de color negro y zapatos de tacón.

- Y tú debes ser Bella Swan...- dijo ella con una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara.

Esme caminó rápidamente hacia mi y me tomó entre sus brazos con un gesto maternal. Después me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Qué ganas tenía de conocerte Bella. Debo darte las gracias por haber hecho que volviera este diablillo- dijo Esme revolviendo todavía más el rebelde pelo de Edward.

- ¡Mamá!- dijo Edward escandalizado.

- Ha sido un placer- dije riendo ante la cara de Edward.

Le pedí a Edward que fuese al coche por las bandejas de tiramisú. Esme se puso muy contenta.

- Vamos a guardarlas rápidamente en la nevera antes de que Emmett las vea... se va a volver loco... es su postre favorito- dijo Esme guiñándome un ojo.

Me sentía un poco más a gusto en la compañía de Esme. La otra mujer era sin duda Faith Hale, la madre de Rosalie y Jasper. Se parecía mucho a Rosalie. Era alta y escultural con un tipo que envidiaría cualquier modelo. Tenía un estilo refinado y elegante y una forma de moverse casi felina. Su cabello es dorado aunque llevaba más corto que Rosalie. Tenía los ojos de azul violáceo como Rose.

- Qué te parece si antes de enfrentarte a todo el mundo te enseño el resto de la casa...- dijo Edward.

- Asentí.

En el segundo piso estaba el escritorio de Esme y Carlisle. Carlisle tenía un montón de libros de medicina, como debía ser y Esme también tenía muchos libros. La habitación estaba llena de estanterías llenas de libros. En el centro había un escritorio de madera de aspecto antiguo con una silla de cuero negro. El ordenador portátil que permanecía cerrado en el escritorio era casi un insulto al clima de la habitación. El cuarto de Esme y Carlisle también estaba en el segundo piso, así como el de Alice y la habitación de invitados. El cuarto de Alice estaba pintado de color azul con una cenefa de flores a mitad de pared. Los muebles eran de madera de color claro con flores pintadas a mano. Era una habitación muy bonita para una chica. Tenía cuarto de baño propio. En el tercer piso estaba la habitación de Emmett y Edward. El cuarto de Edward estaba dividido en dos habitaciones. También tenía cuarto de baño propio. La más luminosa y grande era la que daba a la cara sur, completamente cubierta de cristaleras. Tenía un mueble muy grande lleno de cd's de música y libros. Tenía un aparato de música de última generación. Tenía un sofá de cuero de color negro, un escritorio donde estaban sus cosas del instituto y una televisión de pantalla plana. Incluso tenía una pequeña terraza propia. En la habitación menos luminosa tenía la cama, el armario y demás, también era más pequeña.

- ¿Te gusta mi habitación?- preguntó.

- ¡Es enorme!...

- Sí, bueno... eso es lo que tiene vivir en una vieja casa que ha restaurado tu madre...- sonreí- ¿Quieres que bajemos a la fiesta o me concedes unos minutos a solas contigo?.

- Mmm... déjame pensar... creo que voy a optar por la segunda opción.

Edward sonrió con fanfarronería. Me acerqué al equipo de música dispuesta a averiguar qué estaba escuchando. Aerosmith. Edward era un chico de contrastes. Tan pronto te escuchaba Mozart y Debussy como Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Elvis... no dejaba de sorprenderme. Sonaba "_I don't wanna miss a thing_". Era una hermosa canción de amor. Edward me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música. Cuando me fue a dar una vuelta puse cara extraña.

- Qué pasa- dijo él.

- Yo... no se bailar...- dije.

- Bueno... puedo obligarte...

- No me das ningún miedo- dije petulante.

Edward se lanzó sobre mi y caímos en el sofá riendo. El sofá se desplazó unos centímetros de su sitio al caer.

- ¿Se puede?- dijo Alice.

- Ya estás dentro- dijo Edward sentándose y haciendo que me sentase sobre sus piernas. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para mi...

Alice no pareció sorprendida de que estuviésemos así abrazados. Solamente sonrió radiante.

- Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella y venía a ver si la querías compartir- dijo Alice con tono despreocupado sentándose al lado de nosotros.

- Lo siento, pero esta preciosidad es solo para mi- dijo Edward en tono dulce con una pequeña risita deliciosa.

Me besó en la mejilla y me imaginé que Alice estaba al corriente de nuestra nueva relación. Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa.

- Ahora hablando en serio. Mamá os quiere abajo ya...

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y salimos de su habitación los tres. Nos esperaban ya para cenar. La sala estaba decorada de forma exquisita como el resto de la casa y tenía una hermosa chimenea y un gigantesco arbol de navidad lleno de regalos en su parte inferior. Pasamos al comedor. La mesa estaba puesta y decorada exquisitamente. Me senté al lado de Edward y Alice. En frente tenía a Rosalie y Emmett. Todo fue bien. Renee, Charlie y Phil no parecían en absoluto violentos. Charlie charlaba animadamente con Phil, Carlisle y James Hale y Renee con Esme y Faith Hale. Emmett se puso como loco cuando vio el tiramisú. Esme insistió en que le tenía que decir cómo lo hacía que estaba mucho más rico que el que ella hacía. Después de la cena pasamos a la sala de nuevo. Esme se sentó al piano. En la primera vista a la sala no había reparado en él. Supuse que Edward había heredado el talento musical de su madre. Y casi sin darme cuenta me vi cantando villancicos con todos los demás. Edward que estaba a mi lado me miraba como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuese a desvanecerme en el aire.

- Edward por qué no tocas algo- dijo Esme de repente girándose.

- No me se nada navideño mamá- alegó Edward.

- Es igual... toca algo para que Bella te escuche- dijo Carlisle.

- A mi me gustaría- dije tímida.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se puso en pie. Cruzó la sala y sustituyó a Esme en el piano. Era un piano de pared de color negro. Esme se sentó a mi lado en el lugar anteriormente ocupado por Edward. Y comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía suave, lenta, dulce... como un arrullo... como una nana. No entendí por qué me sentí emocionada. Y no pdoía dejar de mirarle, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a mi.

- ¿A que es bueno?- dijo Esme.

- Sí- dije fascinada. Otra faceta de Edward que desconocía.

- Siempre se de qué humor está por lo que toca. Aunque debo admitir que nunca le había oído tocar algo así... Tampoco antes había estado enamorado...

Me puse colorada. Cuando Edward dejó de tocar se puso en pie y volvió a mi lado. Al poco rato los padres de Jasper y Rosalie anunciaron que se iban. Rosalie y Jasper habían venido en el BMW de Rosalie. Renee también aprovechó para decir que era hora de irse.

- Dejad que Bella se quede esta noche. Dormirá conmigo en mi cuarto... y cuchichearemos- dijo Alice.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Los cuchicheos de Alice se referían a que debía contarle con pelos y señales lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo.

- Yo la llevaré a casa a primera hora. Después de desayunar- dijo Edward.

- ¡Y después de abrir los regalos!- dijo Emmett que en algunos aspectos era como un niño grande.

Charlie gruñó algo incomprensible y Renee dijo que no había problema. Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron un rato más. Carlisle y Esme se fueron a acostar cuando se fueron mis padres y los Hale. Nosotros nos quedamos en la sala. Rosalie y Emmett, juntos como siempre. Él la rodeaba con un brazo y no se preocupaba de esconderse para darle un beso o cualquier otra muestra de afecto. Ya me había acostumbrado a Rosalie y Emmett juntos. Y después estaba Alice que estaba sentada en la alfombra. Y Jasper que estaba rígido y callado como le recordaba. Y después Edward y yo. Que estábamos sentados el uno al lado del otro, muy cerca pero sin estar abrazados. Vi una sombra de tristeza traspasar los ojos de Alice y me prometí que esa noche no sería yo el centro de atención. Cuando se fueron los Hale, Emmett acompañó a Rosalie y Jasper hasta el coche de ella. Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Alice entró adentro.

- Bueno que duermas bien preciosa- dijo Edward con una de esas sonrisas que hacía que las piernas me temblasen.

- Tú también.

Se acercó a mi y me cogió de las mejillas. Depositó sus labios sobre los mios para besarme. Fue un beso horriblemente corto y después hizo que entrase en la habitación de Alice. Ella estaba delante del espejo de su cuarto quitándose el maquillaje de la cara. Me tendió una toallita.

- Me tienes que contar todo con pelos y señales. Edward apenas me ha contado nada.

- Yo te cuento todo lo que pasó con Edward si tú me dices por qué abajo estabas triste.

- ¡No estaba triste!

- Alice, te conozco y lo vi en tus ojos... y no fueron imaginaciones... así que empieza a desembuchar...

- Yo... ¿Por dónde empiezo?. Sí... yo conozco a Jasper desde el jardín de infancia. Siempre fue así callado y tímido. Pero ya ves cómo soy yo... Conmigo cuando estamos solos... no es tan cortado... se ríe y no hace falta sacarle las palabras con gancho. Supongo que es por que nos conocemos desde hace tantos años. Yo... creo que siempre estuve enamorada de él... y he albergado la esperanza de que las cosas cambiasen... pero no cambian. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ver a Rose y Em juntos... es mi hermano y lo amo.... y quiero que sea feliz. Y Rosy es mi mejor amiga... Por lo que yo pensé que cuando Edward y tú comenzáseis una relación me iba a sentir igual. No me malinterpretes... sabes que te quiero... y a Edward lo adoro... y se que solo tú puedes hacerle feliz... pero me siento... rara... es como si todos se hubieran ido emparejando menos yo... y hace tanto tiempo que sueño con estar con él...

- Y sabiendo cómo es Jasper ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar que deberías decirle tú algo?

- Yo no se cuales son sus sentimientos hacia mi... y de verdad Bella que no puedo permitirme perderle como amigo...

- Está bien... no te preocupes Alice... encontraremos una solución ¿si?

Alice y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza. Yo me puse el pijama y nos metimos en la cama.

- Ahora que te he abierto mi penoso corazón... cuéntame... cómo fue... espero que te tratase con delicadeza... los chicos pueden ser tan brutos a veces...

- Alice... solo fue un beso... bueno... muchos besos- ella abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa- un curso intensivo y acelerado de besos...lo que me recuerda... te tengo que odiar.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alice poniendo su mejor cara de angelito.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era por mi culpa?- dije con dolor.

- Lo primero por que no me correspondía. Lo segundo por que Edward me lo prohibió expresamente. Y lo tercero porque no quería hacerte daño.

Suspiré sonoramente. Podía entender por qué lo había hecho Alice, seguramente yo hubiera obrado de igual manera. Esa noche nos quedamos dormidas bastante tarde porque Alice no dejaba de preguntar y preguntar cada mínimo detalle del día anterior.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme reviews y contadme...**

**Besos**

**Raquel**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: LA MAÑANA DE NAVIDAD

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**LA MAÑANA DE NAVIDAD**

A pesar del interrogatorio de tercer grado al que me sometió Alice aquella noche, a la mañana siguiente conseguí ser la primera en levantarme. Alice todavía dormía profundamente. Así que me deslicé fuera de la cama con cuidado y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Conseguí salir del cuarto de Alice sin hacer ningún ruido. Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina. Todavía quedaban los restos de la cena del día anterior. Durante un buen rato estuve guardando todos los cacharros en el lavavajillas. Todavía no se había despertado nadie. Entonces empecé a hacer el desayuno. No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que desayunaban habitualmente, pero evalúe mis posibilidades. Las tortitas era lo que mejor me salía así que aposté por hacerlas. Una buena cantidad teníendo en cuenta todo lo que comía Emmett. No entendía cómo podía comer como comía y estar tan delgado. Estaba en pleno proceso cuando llegó Esme a la cocina, recién levantada.

- Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días- contestó ella confundida y sorprendida mientras se ajustaba la bata- Pero Bella... no tenías que cocinar... ¿Recogiste los cacharros de la cena de ayer?

- Están en el lavavajillas. Espero que no te moleste...

- ¿Molestarme? ¡No!, pero Bella... se supone que tú eres la invitada... no deberías estar haciendo eso...

- Carlisle me dijo que era como de la familia...- dije.

- Desde luego, Bella tiene salida para todo- este era Carlisle que entraba en la cocina con una inmensa sonrisa- A ver... ¿Me dejas probar una?

- Coge- dije acercándole el plato.

- Mmmm.... riquísimas. Esme, mi vida, hay que decirle a Edward que no deje escapar a esta chica- dijo Carlisle con cara pícara ante la cara de pánico que puso Esme.

- Disculpa los modales Bella...- dijo ella.

Yo solamente sonreí. Me gustaba mucho estar allí. No es que a Charlie no le quisiera... pero el ambiente que había en casa de los Cullen no lo había en mi casa. Emmett fue el primero en bajar al reclamo del olor de la comida. Ni siquiera Esme había acabado de poner la mesa. Ella se había empeñado en que tenía que ponerla ya que yo no le había dejado ayudarme con las tortitas.

- Emmett... nata... o caramelo- dije.

- ¡Las dos cosas!- dijo él- Oye cuña... esto... Bella... esto está de muerte.

Cuando Edward bajó las escaleras yo ya había acabado de hacer la enorme pila de tortitas que estaba descendiendo a un ritmo alarmante.

- Voy a despertar a Alice... por que si no no le va a quedar ninguna... Emmett... deja algo para tu hermana- dijo Carlisle.

- Mamá te has superado...- dijo Edward.

- No he sido yo- dijo Esme. Nos miramos con una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Bella?- dijo Edward.

- Bueno... - dije sonrojándome ante la mirada de Edward que estaba frente a mi en la mesa.

Alice llegó en ese momento y me salvó de una situación incómoda. Y cuando Emmett tuvo la barriga lo suficientemente llena empezó a decir que quería abrir los regalos. Era impaciente igual que un niño pequeño. Apuramos nuestros desayunos y fuimos a la sala. Edward se quedó un poco rezagado para cogerme de la mano. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Esme se sentó en la repisa de piedra que había al lado de la chimenea sobre la que estaba el árbol de navidad perfectamente decorado y comenzó a repartir los regalos.

- Bella este es para ti- dijo Esme dándome algo que tenía tamaño de cd.

Lo primero que pensé fue en Edward. Yo ya sabía que me pensaba comprar algo para Navidad, Alice me lo había dicho. Y se lo agradecía porque así también yo le había comprado una recopilación de las mejores obras de Debussy, que estaba perfectamente guardado en el armario de mi habitación.

- ¡Ese es mi regalo y de Jasper!- dijo Alice.

Me sorprendí. Lo primero... ¿desde cuando Alice y Jasper hacian regalos conjuntos?, y lo segundo... por qué me hacía ese regalo Alice. Era el último cd de Bon Jovi el cual había buscado por todo Forks pero no lo había encontrado y un bote de mi colonia favorita "Cheap and Chic" de Moschino.

- La colonia es mi regalo... y el cd fue idea de Jasper.

No me imaginaba a Jasper tan observador. En la siguiente tanda de regalos me encontré con otro regalo. Este era mucho más sentimental. Era un marco de fotos de estos digitales, aunque la verdad... con uno normalito y corriente me hubiera conformado que tenía todas las fotografías que nos habíamos sacado en el campamento de La Push. Incluso había muchas que yo no tenía.

- Ese es el regalo de Rosalie y mio- dijo Emmett- Se le ocurrió hacer una colecta de fotografías entre todos los que habíamos ido al campamento...

- Le agradeceré cuando la vea.

Y al regalo de Emmett y Rosalie le siguió el regalo de Carlisle y Esme. Era una preciosa cestita con jabones y cosas para el cuarto de baño.

- No sabíamos muy bien lo que te gustaba...- se explicó Esme.

- No... no importa... está genial... de verdad... me encanta.

Y entonces salió el regalo de Edward. Estaba en una bolsa así que de buenas a primeras por el tamaño no pude saber qué era. Cuando miré adentro vi un cd virgen. Bueno solamente tenía escrito una fecha. Era del día que nos dieron las vacaciones.

- Tendrás que escucharlo- dijo Edward riendo entre dientes y Alice y él intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

Genial. En la bolsa todavía quedaba una caja. Era del tamaño justo de una caja de joyería. Lancé una mirada furiosa a Edward... cómo se le hubiera ocurrido... está bien... se le había ocurrido. Era de una joyería de Port Angeles. Dentro había unos pendientes de plata en forma de estrella y un colgante a juego con los pendientes. No había escogido la forma de estrella por que sí. Cuando estábamos en el campamento y el tiempo nos lo permitía nos quedábamos mirando las estrellas por la noche mientras que hablábamos de nuestros sueños y lo que queríamos llegar a ser en la vida. Me quité los pendientes que llevaba, los cuales ya llevaba cuando llegué a Forks. Cuando cogí el colgante para ponérmelo en el cuello, Edward se colocó detrás de mi.

- Yo te lo pongo- dijo quitándome de las manos el colgante.

Apartó mi pelo del cuello. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me rodeó el cuello con la cadena y lo abrochó.

- Feliz Navidad mi amor- dijo susurrándome en el oído.

Todos hacían como que no pasaba nada. El corazón se me disparó... era la primera vez que me llamaba "_mi amor_". Era bastante cómico ver cómo intentaban hacer que no existía nada más interesante que el techo. Reí entre dientes. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla. Siguieron abriendo regalos. Adoraba ver la cara de Edward cada vez que se llevaba una sorpresa. Después de abrir todos los regalos Esme, Alice y yo recogimos entre las tres el desastre que habían organizado en la sala. Después de eso subí con Alice hasta su cuarto.

- ¿En serio que no puedes quedarte más?- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Mary Alice Cullen!... ¿Acaso quieres que me quede a vivir aquí?

- Apuesto a que a Edward no le importaría... y a mi me encantaría tener una hermana...

- ¡Alice!- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Vale, vale, ya se que está tu mamá en Forks y querras pasar tiempo con ella ¿no?

- ¡Ufff! Lo que me espera... se volvería loca comprándome cosas...

Ya estaba vestida y me estaba cepillando el pelo cuando Edward llamó a la puerta. Alice estaba sentada en su cama mientras que charlábamos.

- Bella... ¿Estás lista?- dijo él.

- Sí, ya voy.

Le devolví a Alice el cepillo del pelo y salí con Edward del cuarto. Alice nos siguió. En la entrada Edward cogió mi abrigo y me ayudó a ponérmelo. Esme y Carlisle salieron a despedirme.

- Bueno, Bella, vuelve cuando quieras... ha sido un gusto- dijo Esme antes de darme un abrazo fuerte.

- Bueno, Bella, nos vemos en urgencias- dijo Carlisle guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Carlisle Cullen!- exclamó Esme escandalizada.

- Era una broma cielito... ¿verdad Bella?

- Claro...nos vemos en urgencias... doctor Cullen.

Edward me abrió la puerta y salimos de su casa. El coche estaba guardado en el garaje. Cuando me vi sentada dentro de la seguridad del habitáculo de su volvo por fin pude respirar aliviada.

- ¿Quién tenía miedo de no caerles bien?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Callate!- dije.

Edward se rió. Saliamos del bosque cuando oí mi móvil sonar. Era mi madre. Quería saber si todavía estaba en casa de Edward. Así que quedamos en casa de Charlie. Cuando llegamos a mi casa Renee y Phil todavía no habían llegado.

- ¿Cuando volveremos a vernos?- pregunté.

- Bueno... puedo pasar por ti a eso de las tres de la tarde... y hacer una salida a Port Angeles. ¿Quieres decírselo a las chicas...?

- No... Se lo dirás a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

- Depende.

- De qué depende.

- De la consideración que le des a eso... si es una cita o una salida de amigos.

- De acuerdo, consideremos que considero que es una cita... ¿Se lo vas a decir?

- ¡Ni en bromas!. Aunque igual debería.... ya me tienen harto de preguntas indiscretas y frasecitas con doble sentido. Que te asalten a ti un poco...

- Vaya... ya veo lo que me quieres Edward Anthony Cullen.

- ¿Sabes qué?- dijo él de repente.

- Dime.

- Me encanta como dices mi nombre... suena diferente cuando lo dices tú...- Edward me pasó la mano por la mejilla y empecé a dejar de pensar.

Edward se inclinó hacia mi sobre el freno de mano mientras que me acariciaba la cara. Y me iba a besar justo en el momento en que oímos un claxon detrás de nosotros. Renee había llegado.

- Entonces nos vemos a la tarde- dije con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y yo me apee del coche. Renee ya iba a mi encuentro cargada de bolsas. Como le había vaticinado a Alice, se había vuelto loca con las compras. Entramos adentro. Charlie ya estaba despierto, esperándome. Había regalos para todos. Mamá me había comprado mucha ropa de la cual sabía que no iba a poner ni la mitad. Pero el sueño de Renee era que me vistiera mejor, así como el de Alice que si por ella fuera, me trataría como a su muñeca Barbie. Mamá subió a mi cuarto para ayudarme a colocar todos mis regalos. Coloqué el marco de fotos encima del escritorio con una sonrisa.

- Hay algo que me preocupa contigo y Edward- dijo Renee.

- ¡Mamá! Ya me echaste la charla del sexo hace mucho tiempo.

- No es sobre sexo hija, no se... es raro... él te mira...de una forma... tan sumamente protectora. Como si fuese capaz de interponerse en el camino de una bala por ti.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- dije recordando las dos veces que Edward había sido mi ángel salvador.

- No... no digo que sea malo... es diferente. El siente algo muy intenso por ti... y muy delicado a la vez. Y tú... te mueves a su alrededor como si él fuera el centro del mundo y ni siquiera te dieras cuenta....

- ¿Qué es esta vez... Fantasía... Ciencia Ficción..? Mamá... confórmate con la literatura romántica ¿vale?.

- Yo se que a veces desvarío... pero esto no son imaginaciones Bella...

- Mira mamá... Eddie y yo apenas llevamos un día siendo novios... es lógico que apenas nos lo creamos... ¿no te parece? Y además él... la pasó un poco mal... y bueno... además... también me salvó la vida un par de veces...

- ¿Salvarte la vida? ¿Aquí en Forks?- dijo mamá preocupada.

No tuve más remedio que contarle el incidente del coche de Tyler y el de Port Angeles. Creo que en lugar de tranquilizarla, la preocupé más pero bueno. Finalmente conseguí que me dejase en paz y poder escuchar el cd que Edward me había regalado. El primer corte del cd era la música que había tocado la noche anterior. Y el resto eran piezas bastante conocidas para mi tocadas al piano. Incluida Claro de Luna. Y suponía que era Edward el que tocaba el piano.

* * *

**Hoy me siento como los Reyes Magos, je je je. Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de la mañana de Navidad. ¿Qué pensáis? Espero que os haya gustado como mi fic hasta ahora.**

**Los lugares, personajes, etc... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Déjenme reviews como hasta ahora ?si?. **

**Besos**

**Raquel**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: LA CITA

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA CITA**

Cuando pensaba en Edward se me ponían unas cosquillas en el estómago imposibles de definir. Era con creces lo mejor que me había pasado alguna vez en la vida. Y en esos momentos en que estábamos, en los albores de nuestra relación quería que todo el mundo a mi alrededor fuese completamente feliz. Cuando me miraba en el espejo descubría a una nueva Bella. Y de repente tenía más ganas de arreglarme y estar guapa para él, y tenía ganas de sonreír todo el tiempo. Y si por mi fuera, caminaría dando saltos de alegría por todos sitios. Pero con mi patosidad crónica era potencialmente problemático, a no se que quisiera hacerle una visita a mi suegro en urgencias. "_Mi suegro_", qué raro sonaba eso. Me quité el viejo chándal raído que solía llevar cuando estaba en casa y entré en la bañera. Ese gel de baño que traía la cesta que me regalaron Esme y Carlisle olía realmente bien. Tanto que decidí que no me echaría colonia para matar ese olor. Me duché rápidamente mientras que impaciente, miraba cómo los minutos pasaban. No me hice nada en el pelo, simplemente lo sequé un poco. Dejé que las puntas se enroscaran como sabía que le gustaba. Entré en mi cuarto e intenté decidir qué ponerme. Me enfundé los vaqueros que mamá me había regalado, una camisa de color blanco y el jersey nuevo que mamá me había traído. Era de Lacoste en color gris con rombos de color rosa. Más que nada me lo puse para no herir sus sentimientos. Me puse las botas de color negro bajas. Sobra decir que en mi armario no hay un solo tacón. Y cogí la cazadora que me compré en mi primer día en Forks. Era sin duda mi favorita, porque como me había dicho Mike Newton, abrigaba una barbaridad. Y eso en Forks era todo un punto a favor. Me miré en el espejo del armario antes de coger mi bolso. Guardé en él la bolsa que estaba en la parte baja del armario. Salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras.

- ¡Qué guapa estás Bella!- dijo mamá con una sonrisa complacida.

- Sí, estás preciosa Bella- corroboró Phil.

Charlie no dijo nada, por lo menos nada referente a lo adorable que estaba, y en el fondo se lo agradecí. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención bajo ninguna circunstancia y ya había tenido suficiente de eso anoche en casa de los Cullen.

- ¿Dónde iréis?- preguntó Charlie.

- Eh... A Port Angeles creo... supongo que cenaremos por allí e iremos a ver una película.

- Está bien. Tened cuidado con la carretera ¿vale?- dijo Charlie.

En ese momento oí el sonido de un coche al detenerse delante de mi casa. Era Edward. Renee sonrió con esa sonrisa malévola que pone a veces. Ella y yo nos dimos un abrazo. Le estaba dando un abrazo a Charlie cuando Edward llamó al timbre de la puerta. Renee abrió y vi a Edward de pie en la puerta de mi casa. Tenía aspecto de modelo de ropa más que nunca. Con esa cazadora de cuero y los pantalones vaqueros, su pelo broncíneo brillando bajo la luz del fluorescente. No era justo que él siempre tuviera la apariencia de un Dios griego... y yo... bueno... una apariencia por debajo de la media. Me sonrió y me di cuenta de que tenía el estómago del tamaño de un guisante.

- Cuida de mi chica, Edward- dijo Charlie con su tono de jefe de policía.

- Está bien jefe Swan- dijo él con una risita deliciosa.

Salimos de casa y me quedé parada en el porche mientras me subía la cremallera de la cazadora. Edward me cogió en brazos justo cuando iba a poner mi pie sobre la senda de losas que cruzaba el jardín.

- ¿Qué haces?- dije.

- Evitar accidentes...- dijo con esa sonrisita suya de medio lado.

Me volvió a posar en el suelo cuando estuvimos en el pavimento de la calle. Rodeamos el Volvo y me abrió la puerta para que me sentase. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad mientras que él cruzaba el coche hacia el otro lado. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Se quedó mirándome fijamente. Me pasó una mano por la mejilla e inclinándose sobre el freno de mano acercó su cara a la mía. Agradecí a todos los dioses que el Volvo tuviera cristales tintados y por lo tanto desde afuera no se viese el interior del habitáculo. Porque estaba segura de que Charlie y Renee estaban en la ventana de la sala. Y quizás Phil también. De Phil dudaba un poco. Cuando rozó sus labios sobre los míos sentí hervir mi sangre por debajo de mi piel. Me tomó por las mejillas acercando mi rostro al suyo. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me apreté contra él en un gesto instintivo. No podía hacerme perder el control así.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Edward con sus labios contra los míos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía razón. Ya llevábamos allí unos minutos. Así que puso en marcha el coche y comenzó a conducir hacia la autopista para ir a Port Angeles. El viaje a Port Angeles fue aproximadamente de una hora. Aparcamos cerca del paseo marítimo.

- ¿Escuchaste el cd?- preguntó Edward sin sacar sus manos del volante del coche.

- Sí... me encanta... ¿Lo grabaste tú?

- Alice me ayudó.

- Esto me recuerda algo.

Rebusqué en mi bolso hasta encontrar mi regalo. Nerviosa lo saqué y se lo di a Edward diciéndole "_Feliz Navidad_". Él sonrió. Después lo abrió y se le quedó cara de sorpresa.

- Gracias Bella- dijo antes de darme un abrazo muy fuerte- ¡Me encanta!.

Yo solamente sonreí. Estaba completamente colorada. Nos bajamos del coche y estuvimos paseando por el paseo marítimo. Allí la temperatura era un poco más suave. La presencia del mar hacía posible esto.

- Alice se pasó todo el rato mientras me vestía, pululando a mi alrededor intentando saber a dónde te iba a llevar- dijo Edward riendo entre dientes.

- Mi querida Alice... Por cierto... ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Jasper?

- Desde el jardín de infancia aproximadamente. Pero Alice es la experta en Jasper.

- ¿Y nunca ha tenido novia?

- Por favor... Bella... le conoces ¿Te imaginas a Jasper declarándose a una chica?

- No, la verdad es que no. Pero tampoco me lo imaginaba regalándome un cd de Bon Jovi.

- Es mucho más observador de lo que parece...

- Entonces no sabes si le gusta alguna chica o algo...- dije.

- ¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por Jasper Hale?

- Es un secreto.

Edward me miró levantando una ceja y yo me encongí de hombros. Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

- ¡Cómo osas tener secretos con tu novio!.

- ¿Eso es lo que eres?- pregunté. La verdad era que no me había hecho ningún tipo de pregunta que me diera pie a pensar que era mi novio.

- Creo que está más que claro ¿no?.

- No para mi... por que de amigos con derecho a roce a novios... ¿Que diferencia hay?

- Pues que si solo fueses mi amiga con derecho a roce, no te habría presentado a toda mi familia.

- ¡Ya ves! Eso incluye solamente a tu madre. Porque resulta que conocía a tu padre debido a mi patosidad crónica... y tus hermanos...

- Cállate tonta- dijo él sonriendo y pasando una mano por mi mejilla- Entonces... Isabella Swan... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo cogiéndome las manos entre las suyas.

- Bueno... tendré que consultar mi agenda- dije haciéndome la interesante. Él me miró levantando una ceja- que sí tonto...

Nos fundimos en un beso y un abrazo que me dejaron sin respiración. Junto su frente con la mía. Pasó su dedo por mi mejilla mientras que su mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en la mía.

- Te amo Isabella Swan... y ahora... ¿Me vas a decir qué es ese secreto que tienes con tu novio?

- No puedo... no es algo que me incumba... así que no soy quién para contártelo...

- Está bien, lo entiendo.

Continuamos nuestro paseo sin volver a nombrar a Jasper Hale. Cuando comenzó a hacer demasiado frío como para estar en la calle, Edward me propuso ir a cenar algo y después ver una película antes de volver a Forks. Fuimos al restaurante en que me había dicho que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir alejándose de mi. Nos dieron incluso la misma mesa. Edward me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y me retiró la silla para que me sentase.

- Estás encantadora... pero... ¿rosa?- dijo con una mueca de diversión. Era más que sabido por todos que odiaba el rosa...

- No se lo digas a Alice o me obligará a comprarme cosas rosas... ha sido cosa de Renee. Ella adora el rosa. Creo que por eso yo lo odio tanto.

- Pues yo creo que te sienta muy bien.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa. Y cogiendo mi barbilla entre sus dedos me besó. Justo en ese momento oímos un carraspeo a nuestro lado. Levantamos la mirada pensando que sería la camarera. Me contré con los ojos de color negro de Jake. Y su peremne sonrisa también estaba allí. Y Miranda estaba a su lado.

- ¡Jacob!- dije con una sonrisa. Me levanté de la mesa y nos abrazamos y dimos dos besos.

- Hola Bella. Hola Edward.

- Hola Jacob- contestó Edward.

- Vosotras dos os conocíais...- Miranda negó con la cabeza- Miranda Brown... Isabella Swan.

Nos sonreímos y nos dimos dos besos. Era una chica muy guapa. Con buen tipo, rubia, de ojos azules. Vamos que Jacob y ella no pegaban ni con cola. Pero como dicen, el amor no tiene fronteras.

- ¿Os sentáis con nosotros?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

- No me gustaría molestar- dijo Jacob mirando a Edward.

- No, quedaros...- dijo él.

Se sentaron en frente de nosotros y la camarera les puso platos y cubiertos. Miranda era una chica divertida, espontánea y ocurrente. Me encontré riendo a carcajadas con una anécdota que había pasado en su clase. Cuando acabamos de cenar ella y yo fuimos al cuarto de baño. Ella no hizo ningún tipo de comentario respecto a Edward y a mi y yo tampoco comenté nada sobre Jacob y ella. Jacob y Edward nos esperaban en la entrada del restaurante. Como Jacob y Miranda también iban a ir al cine fuimos juntos. Cuando estuvimos en el cine, Edward nos mandó a Jake y a mi a comprar palomitas y refrescos mientras que Miranda y él sacaban las entradas.

- Así que Cullen… ¿eh?... pero… ¿Estáis saliendo?- dijo Jacob.

- Sí…- dije ambiguamente.

- ¡Cómo me alegra Bella!

Jacob y yo nos dimos un abrazo fuerte.

- Si no te trata bien, mándamelo a mi- dijo sacando pecho.

- Ja, ja, ja… puedes añadirte a la lista… Primero están Emmett y Alice…

Los dos reímos. Edward y Miranda se reunieron con nosotros en la cola para las palomitas. Después entramos a ver la película. Habían escogido una de terror, de zombies concretamente. Aunque no recuerdo nada de la película porque me pasé más de la mitad de ella con la cara escondida en el pecho de Edward para no mirar las desagradables escenas de la pantalla. Después de la película fuimos a tomar un batido mientras que criticábamos lo malo y lo bueno de la película. Bueno, más bien Edward y Jake se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre la casquería de la película. De camino a Forks la conversación era alegre. Jacob y Miranda eran la pareja perfecta a pesar de las más que evidentes diferencias de aspecto. Ambos eran alegres, divertidos, espontáneos… y Jacob sonreía de una forma muy especial cuando ella estaba cerca. Primero dejamos a Miranda en su casa y después a Jake. Jake durante el invierno vivía en una casa con unos cuantos chicos y chicas de la reserva bajo la supervisión de un matrimonio de la tribu, para poder asistir al instituto. Por el verano se iba a La Push.

- ¿Por qué te abrazó Jacob?- dijo Edward con un tono ligeramente diferente. Un tono que intentaba enmascarar.

- ¡Ay! Pero qué celoso eres… me estaba felicitando porque estuviésemos saliendo juntos. ¿Te parece una razón aceptable para un abrazo amistoso?

Noté cómo Edward se ponía colorado mientras que aparcaba su coche delante de mi casa. Me despedí de él con un corto beso en los labios. No quería que Charlie empezase a pensar cosas extrañas si tardaba mucho en entrar en casa. Era muy posible que en esos momentos fuese la chica más feliz bajo las estrellas

* * *

**Siento por haberme demorado tanto en subir este capítulo, lo que pasa es que se me atravesó un poco. Bueno... díganme... ¿Qué les ha parecido la primera cita de Edward y Bella? je je je.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews contándome lo que les pareció.**

**Besos**

**Raquel.**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: EN CASA DE LOS NEWTON

**¡Hola! Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que he ido escribiendo el capítulo a trozos. Yo intentaré subir lo más rápido que pueda pero igual me tardo más de lo que debería. Pero no os preocupeis que no pienso colgar la historia. Aunque tarde en subir. **

**Millones de gracias por todos los reviews... jo... nunca había conseguido tantos juntos... muchas gracias. Me alegra que os guste y eso...**

**Bueno ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo...**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EN CASA DE LOS NEWTON**

El fin de año se acercaba. Desde Navidad había pasado todos y cada uno de los días con Edward. No había mucho que hacer por Forks. Así que la mayoría de los días nos quedábamos en casa, veíamos películas, o hacíamos algo con Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Aquella tarde estábamos en mi habitación. Debussy sonaba en toda la casa. Claro de Luna. Edward estaba recostado sobre mi cama mientras que leía algo en mi manoseado ejemplar de "_Jane Eyre_". Yo estaba sentada en mi escritorio escribiéndole un correo electrónico a Renee. Se interesaba por cómo me iban las cosas que Edward. Y se molestaba si no le contestaba pronto.

- Cómo te gusta tanto la novela romántica... no lo entiendo... el romance es mejor vivirlo en la realidad.

- Me gustan las grandes historias de amor. Amores imposibles y terribles. En la vida real prefiero que sean menos imposibles y menos terribles.

- Deberías probar otros géneros...

- Piénsalo por el lado bueno. A ti te gustan las novelas de misterio ¿no?. A Alice la fantasía. A mi la romántica, a Carlisle el ensayo, a Esme la poesía y a Emmett la Ciencia Ficción, ya solo con eso abarcamos casi todos los libros escritos y por escribir.

- Qué loca estás- dijo riendo- Ven conmigo un poco... por lo menos hace cinco minutos que no me das un beso.

Sonreí. Decidí que ya le había contado suficiente a Renee sobre las cosas que había estado haciendo con Edward, evidentemente sin entrar en detalles demasiado escabrosos. Me despedí y le di a enviar el correo. Apagué el ordenador y fui hacia la cama donde Edward me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Le quité de la mano mi libro para dejarlo en su lugar en la mesilla de noche cuando una tarjeta se cayó de él.

- Qué es esto- preguntó Edward curioso- mmm... una invitación... a la fiesta de nochevieja de Mike Newton.

- Sí, me invitó antes de quedarnos de vacaciones. Yo le dije que seguramente no iría.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que no me gustan las fiestas.

- Qué tontería... a todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas. ¿Por que no vas?

- Por que no quiero ir a un sitio donde tú no estés.

- Aquí dice que puedes llevar a todo el mundo que quieras. Cuantos más mejor. Podemos ir todos. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, tú y yo...

- Tú me quieres matar... ¿Imaginas la sesión de tortura a la que me someterá Alice? Y después seguirás torturandome con la fiesta, con bailar...

- Iremos a la fiesta de Newton.

- No, yo no pienso ir. Y es mi última palabra.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación en la que me encontraba?. Estaba decidida a no ir a la fiesta de Mike. Yo sabía que él era mi amigo y todo eso, pero la verdad era que no me apetecía nada. Prefería quedarme en casa. O quizás ir después de las campanadas a casa de los Cullen. Encogerme en el sofá al lado de Edward, que él me abrazase y olvidarme de todo. Eso era lo que de verdad me apetecía. Pero tanto Edward como sus hermanos habían hecho oídos sordos de mis deseos. Me sorprendí cuando al día siguiente de decirle a Edward que no iría, Mike me telefoneó completamente emocionado diciéndome que era genial que hubiera cambiado de opinión y que hubiera invitado a los Cullen y a los Hale. Aún no había colgado de hablar con Mike cuando recibí la llamada de Alice Cullen. Era urgente que fuésemos a Port Angeles a escoger unos vestidos para la fiesta. Ella estaba toda histérica porque quedaban tres días para nochevieja y no quedarían apenas vestidos que probarse. Eso me pasaba por no haber escondido bien la tarjeta de la invitación. Alice pasó a recogerme en el Volvo de Edward y rápidamente fuimos a Port Ángeles. Durante todo el trayecto me mantuve en silencio, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y gesto de enfado. Alice detuvo el coche repentinamente pero sin ser brusca en la plaza de aparcamiento del parking del centro comercial. Me hizo un puchero y me puso un poco de cara de perrito mojado y tuve que rendirme. Era imposible estar enfadado demasiado tiempo con Alice. Nos apeamos del coche y me arrastró al interior del centro comercial. Allí fuimos de una tienda a otra. Bueno más bien de un probador a otro. Alice hizo que me probase mil vestidos hasta que al fin decidió que había encontrado uno que le agradase lo suficiente.

- Aly… no te enfades… pero no creo que pueda seguirte sin comer algo- dije quejumbrosa. Mi estómago corroboró mi teoría con un rugido fiero.

- Está bien… vayamos a comer algo.

Mis doloridos pies agradecieron aquel descanso. Fuimos a un restaurante y pedimos una hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Después de la comida seguimos nuestro tour por las tiendas. Alice ya había elegido su vestido, pero Rosalie le había dicho que le buscase uno de su agrado. Al parecer siempre lo hacía. Era indudable el buen gusto de Alice. Después de eso me arrastró por las tiendas de zapatos haciendo que me probase tacones imposibles.

- Alice, con esto no voy a ceder… no puedo llevar esos tacones. Me mataré en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de casa.

Alice asintió y me pidió disculpas por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción. Era tarde cuando entré en casa. Charlie ya había llegado. Sonrió cuando me vio acompañada de Alice y llena de bolsas.

- Creí que habrías salido con Edward- dijo Charlie.

- Me llevé a la pequeña de compras a Port Angeles. Vamos a ir a una fiesta en Nochevieja.

- ¿Bella en una fiesta?- preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

Bufé. Nunca había ido a nada parecido. Lo más similar a una fiesta a lo que había asistido había sido a la reunión navideña en casa de los Cullen. Pero creía que mis compañeros de instituto no serían tan piadosos.

La primera idea había sido que Edward me iría a recoger después de las campanadas en casa para ir directamente a casa de Mike Newton. Estábamos en "_Nana's_", la cafetería a la que solía ir con Charlie a cenar los Jueves.

- De ningún modo pienso permitir que ella se arregle sola. No puedo estar segura de que se pondrá el vestido que compramos- dijo Alice.

- ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese vestido?- dijo Edward.

- Espera a ver, hermanito- dijo Alice con sonrisa perversa.

Yo solamente bufé y Edward rió. Eso debió incrementar su curiosidad por el vestido pero no dijo nada más. La solución a la primera opción fue que Alice le rogó a Esme y Carlisle para que nos invitasen el día de nochevieja a Charlie y a mi. Aunque según Edward, creo que Alice no tuvo que insistir demasiado. El treinta y uno de diciembre por la tarde, Alice y Edward aparecieron en mi casa por la tarde. Alice y yo subimos a mi habitación. Metí en mi mochila el pijama, el neceser, ropa normal y limpia para el día siguiente y Alice empezó a guardar todas las cosas que habíamos comprado. Cuando bajamos las escaleras de nuevo Edward y Charlie hablaban sobre la temporada de baseball. Charlie prometió que estaría en casa de los Cullen a la hora de la cena. La primera en recibirme al traspasar la puerta fue Esme. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Me supo como los besos de Renee.

- Bienvenida, Bella.

- Gracias por invitarme- dije sintiendo que me ponía colorada.

- De nada. Pero dale las gracias a Alice… fue idea de ella.

- ¿Y a dónde están todos?- dijo Edward mientras se sacaba la cazadora.

- Em ha ido a buscar a Rose y a Jasper. Carlisle todavía está trabajando. Pero vendrá para la cena.

Alice me arrastró escaleras arriba. Y comenzó mi tortura. Alice me envió a la ducha. Me bañé con jabón perfumado. Nunca me había gustado demasiado echarme perfumes. Prefería el jabón perfumado. Me vestí la ropa interior y un chándal. Alice y Rosalie entraron. Rosalie y yo nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Ella estaba esperando a que yo acabase de ducharme para hacerlo ella. Alice comenzó a torturarme. Empezó a enrollar mechones de mi pelo alrededor de rulos. Después me dejó libre pero me dijo que ni se me ocurriera sacármelos. Me veía totalmente ridícula con ellos. Alice y Rosalie estaban en el cuarto de baño. Yo me estaba mirando en el espejo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Edward. Vi cómo intentaba reprimir una carcajada.

- Vale… puedes reírte… se que tengo una pinta ridícula…- dije exasperada.

- Pero si estás muy mona- dijo después de una hermosa carcajada.

Edward me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Las rodillas se me volvieron flojas. Pasó su dedo pulgar por mi mejilla.

- Hasta con esos cachivaches estás preciosa… novia- dijo Edward en un susurro con un tono de voz tan sexy que tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no lanzarme encima de él.

Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó. Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso dulce. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió.

- ¡Por favor haced eso en privado!- dijo Alice con diversión en su voz.

Edward lanzó una mirada furibunda a Alice. Alice le sacó la lengua, divertida. Rosalie y yo reímos. Edward se giró hacia mi. Me cogió de la barbilla.

- Si te torturan mucho, grita. Andaré por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Me sonrió y salió del cuarto dejándonos solas de nuevo. No se cuánto tiempo más Alice me tuvo con aquellas cosas en la cabeza. Pero cuando se puso a quitármelas la sensación de alivio fue indescriptible. Me echó algún tipo de producto capilar que no reconocí y me miré en el espejo. Mi melena caía sobre mis hombros en bonitos tirabuzones. Había que admitirlo, Alice tenía una mano especial para esas cosas. Y vi a Rosalie con el vestido que Alice y yo habíamos escogido para ella. Le quedaba perfecto. Era de color rojo con escote palabra de honor y la parte de debajo de tela vaporosa. Rosalie sonrió. Alice siempre acertaba con lo que le gustaba. Y fue mi turno de ponerme la ropa que Alice había seleccionado. Me puse las medias y el vestido encima. Era de color negro, de tirantes, ajustado y largo hasta medio muslo. Era lo más corto que me había puesto en mi vida. Me sentía casi desnuda con él puesto a pesar de que Alice y Rosalie insistían en que era perfecto. Había protestado enérgicamente por los tirantes y el frío así que Alice había comprado una chaqueta corta, por debajo del pecho de hilo en color plateado. La verdad era que el conjunto no estaba mal. Y hubiera admitido que era bonito si por ejemplo, lo hubiera visto puesto en Rosalie. Pero en mi no. Alice decidió dejar la maratoniana sesión de maquillaje para después de la cena y justo antes de las campanadas. Cuando Esme nos llamó para la cena bajamos las tres ya vestidas. Charlie ya había llegado y los chicos. Emmett, Jasper y Edward ya se había puesto sus respectivos trajes de color negro con camisa blanca. Nunca había visto a Edward así pero definitivamente el traje le sentaba como si estuviera hecho a medida para él. Y empecé a sentirme pequeña. Rodeada de Rosalie, Alice y Edward me sentía horriblemente imperfecta. Y aún así me maravillaba y sorprendía la forma en que Edward me miraba. Esa forma de mirarme que me hacía sentir las rodillas más débiles. Me miraba sorprendido y fascinado. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Qué me dices del vestido hermanito?- dijo Alice rodeándome con un brazo cuando estuvimos ante Edward.

- Es corto- dijo él con un poco de disgusto.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Hombres! ¡Si por ti fuera Bella saldría a la calle con una manta por la cabeza para que nadie más que tú la viese!- dijo Alice fastidiada.

Edward rió y Alice fue al encuentro de Jasper. Edward me cogió de la mano y me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que estás esta noche- dijo. Parecía sacado directamente de una película de Hollywood antigua.

No sonó pedante ni pretencioso. Solamente simple y sincero. Y me lo hubiera comido a besos si Charlie, Esme y Carlisle no hubieran estado en una esquina sin perderse detalle de la escena. Así que solamente sonreí y asentí. Nos reunimos con Emmett y Rosalie. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Esme dijo que era hora de ir a cenar. Yo me senté al lado de Edward y de Alice. Debido a que éramos bastantes, estábamos un poco más apretados de lo normal aunque no lo suficiente como para llegar a ser incómodo. Durante toda la cena, Edward estuvo cogiéndome de la mano por debajo de la mesa y acariciándome la rodilla. Un agradable cosquilleo me recorría todo el cuerpo cuando hacía eso. Después de la cena Alice me arrastró de nuevo hacia su cuarto. Como me temía estuvo al menos media hora echándome un montón de capas de maquillaje unas sobre otras. Cuando iban a dar las doce bajamos de nuevo las tres. Edward sonrió con aprobación. Comimos las doce uvas en las que por primera vez en mi vida conseguí comerlas a tiempo y no atragantarme en el intento. Edward posó sus manos sobre mi cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después del revuelo de besos y abrazos Edward se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar la canción típica de año nuevo. Auld Lang Syne.

- Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind…- cantamos.

Me coloqué al lado del piano. Me encantaba ver tocar a Edward. Después de un poco salimos de casa de los Cullen para ir a casa de Mike Newton. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie iban en el todoterreno de Emmett. Edward y yo en el Volvo de Edward.

- Qué hizo Aly para convencerte de ponerte ese vestido- dijo Edward riendo.

- Me dijo que te encantaría. Ella quería que me comprase unos zapatos de tacón pero yo me negué. Ya soy bastante propensa a los accidentes de por sí… Y bueno… ¿Tenía razón Alice?

- Bueno… no está mal…- dijo Edward haciéndose el interesante. Después dirigió su mirada hacia mis piernas. Al sentarme el vestido se había subido ligeramente- Recuérdame que le de las gracias a Alice…

- Tonto- dije dándole un codazo cariñoso.

Y llegamos a la casa de los Newton. La decoración navideña de la casa y el jardín era todo un insulto al buen gusto. Alice refunfuñaba entre dientes cuando entrábamos en la casa que alumbraba como un faro en plena tempestad. El interior no estaba decorado con mucho mejor gusto. Había adornos navideños por doquier. En la baranda de la escalera, en el hall de entrada, en el salón… todo lleno de verde, rojo y dorado. Me vi en el escalón que estaba en la entrada de la sala de los Newton, a mi lado Edward no me soltaba la mano. Y en el fondo lo agradecía. Mike salió de algún lugar entre la multitud. Dirigió una mirada curiosa a mi mano y la de Edward entrelazadas.

- ¡Feliz año!... ¡Vaya Bella estás guapa!- dijo sorprendido y después me dio un abrazo- Pasad y tomad algo… como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

Noté que Edward fruncía el ceño cuando dijo que estaba guapa. Sonreí para mis adentros. Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Edward me alcanzó un vaso con cocacola.

- ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara cuando hablaba con Mike?- pregunté curiosa. Aunque creía saber la respuesta.

- Te ha llamado guapa. Y eso es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho más que hermosa.

Desde luego no era la respuesta que esperaba oír, pero esa era cien veces mejor. Sonreí notando que me ruborizaba.

- ¡Chicos poneros para una foto!- dijo Alice.

La fotografía era una de las aficiones de Alice. Su álbum de fotos era inmenso y su ordenador estaba lleno de fotografías que ella misma había tomado y retocado. Era una verdadera artista. Y esa afición la había heredado de Esme, su madre. Después de tomarnos la fotografía se acercó para enseñárnosla a Edward y a mi. Hice una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que parecer Edward un modelo de ropa interior?. En ese tiempo que llevaba con Edward me había sacado más fotografías que en toda mi vida. Edward me preguntó a ver si bailábamos así que nos dirigimos a la pista. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos en mi espalda. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que Jessica y Ángela me miraban desde un rincón mientras que reían y cotilleaban. No me importaba ser el blanco de la afilada lengua de Jessica Stanley ni siquiera serlo de la pérfida maldad de Lauren, si Edward estaba conmigo. Pasó su mano por mi pelo mirándome a los ojos. Hundió su cara en mi cuello. Las piernas me flaquearon cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello. Estando con él sentía cosas muy intensas que jamás había sentido con anterioridad y eso me asustaba un poco. Nos pasamos toda la noche bailando, riendo, a ratos estaba con Edward, a ratos con mis amigos. La verdad era que fue una fiesta genial. Esa noche regresamos a casa de los Cullen cuando amanecía al día siguiente. Esme ya estaba levantada preparando el desayuno.

- Hoy Bella, vas a probar mi especialidad- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Has hecho Brownies?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Sí.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo dormía con Alice. Nos turnamos para ducharnos y después volvimos a bajar a la cocina. Jasper dormiría con Emmett y Rosalie se quedaría en la habitación de invitados. Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras comentábamos los sucesos de la fiesta. Los Brownies de Esme simplemente eran deliciosos. Cuando esa mañana posé la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de Alice me quedé completamente dormida.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis dejadme algún comentario para decirme qué os ha parecido. **

**Besos**

**Raquel.**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: EL CHICO NUEVO

**¡HOLA! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Debo pedir disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir. Estaba un poco atascada con el capítulo este. Que no sabía exáctamente qué hacer. Pero ya me desatasqué. El problema es que se me viene una pila de exámenes encima. Pero no os preocupéis. Iré subiendo en cuanto tenga nuevos capítulos pero me tardaré algo en subir. Lo siento. Pero no os preocupéis que no voy a colgar el fic. Es solo eso que tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia conmigo.**

**Por otra parte quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis dejado. Nunca había tenido tantos y gracias a todo el mundo. (A los de fotolog también, gracias). Seguid dejando reviews y contándome lo que pensáis. **

**Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.****CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

**EL CHICO NUEVO**

Después de las celebraciones de fin de año no nos quedaba más remedio que regresar a los estudios. Aquella tarde de Domingo estaba con Edward en mi casa. Estaba preparando la carpeta para el comienzo de las clases. Debía sacar los apuntes de la evaluación pasada para dejar lugar a los nuevos. Odiaba aquello. De repente mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Estaba en la mesita de noche así que Edward le echó un vistazo.

- El duendecillo diabólico ataca de nuevo- dijo Edward con una risita.

- Contesta.

- Dime hermanita- dijo Edward después de abrir la tapa del móvil- sí soy yo... Mmm... ajá... Oye Bella... que dice Alice si te apetece ir a Nana's a comer algo.

- Vale- dije alegremente.

- Está bien Alice, sí en dos horas...

Así que de que acabé de colocar mis apuntes, me vestí. Cogí mi ropa y fui al cuarto de baño mientras que Edward se quedaba en mi cuarto. Unos jeans, un jersey, las botas de montaña y la cazadora gruesa. Salimos de mi casa después de dejarle una nota a Charlie que había salido a casa de Billy para ver no se qué en la televisión. Nos subimos en el Volvo. En unos pocos minutos Edward aparcaba ante la entrada de Nana's. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett ya nos esperaban adentro. Comenzamos a charlar animadamente mientras que esperábamos por nuestra comida. Justo en ese momento entró un chico en el bar. Me quedé mirando para él con curiosidad porque en el tiempo que llevaba en Forks no le había visto. Ni siquiera en el instituto. Era rubio, con el pelo largo recogido en una pequeña coleta en la nuca. Tenía los ojos azules bastante bonitos. Tenía un poco de barba. Llevaba unos pantalones caídos y una cazadora de cuero. Mientras que esperaba a que le atendiesen pasó una mirada por el local. Se detuvo en nuestra mesa. Y su mirada se detuvo primero en Alice y después en Edward.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó Alice.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando de repente se puso en pie y caminó hacia el desconocido. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Edward también se levantó. Les miraba sorprendida e intrigada. Vi la sonrisa pícara en la cara de Rose y Emmett y el ceño fruncido de Jasper. Unos minutos después se acercaron a la mesa. Le dijeron a la camarera a ver si podían acomodar un plato más.

- Hola Taylor... cuánto tiempo- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

- Tú nunca cambias- dijo él contestándole, adulador.

- Tay... te presento a Isabella Swan. Es la hija del jefe de policía Swan y mi novia- dijo Edward esto último henchido de orgullo. Era la primera vez que me presentaba como su novia- Bella. Él es Taylor Jameson, es hijo del doctor Jameson.

Comprendí. El doctor Jameson era uno de los médicos del hospital de Forks y tenía un hijo estudiando en un colegio interno en Inglaterra. Debía ser ese.

- Vaya, vaya, Cullen...- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- Me puedes llamar Tay. Todo el mundo lo hace.

- Y tú me puedes llamar Bella.

La cena fue divertida. Taylor tenía muchas cosas que contar de sus años en Inglaterra. Y nos vimos todos escuchándole interesados. Bueno todos no. Jasper le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Si las miradas matasen... Taylor Jameson habría caído fulminado esa noche.

- Taylor parece llevarse muy bien con Alice y contigo.

- Éramos muy amigos cuando éramos niños. Pero con once años se fue. Cosas de la vida.

Esa noche cuando Edward me dejó en mi casa no me podía imaginar todo lo que la presencia de Taylor en Forks iba a desencadenar.

El despertador me sacó de mis apacibles sueños me gritó desde el piso de abajo que me apurase. Y volví a la rutina de todos los días del estudiante. Me levanté, Me duché, bajé a desayunar, me vestí, me lavé los dientes y volví a bajar. Edward ya me esperaba sentado pacientemente en su Volvo afuera de casa. Le di un beso a Charlie antes de irme. Para mi sorpresa vi que Alice iba sentada en la parte de atrás del Volvo. Normalmente solía ir al instituto con Emmett.

- Por mi no os cortéis- dijo con diversión- Puedes darle un besito, Edward.

- Cállate- dijo Edward entre dientes.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la sien. Alice bufó y dijo entre dientes "Qué clase de beso es ese". Yo reí ante la cara de enfado de Edward. Arrancamos y nos detuvimos en otra parada antes de ir al instituto. Habían quedado de recoger a Taylor Jameson antes de ir al instituto. Cuando llegamos allí Alice y Taylor se bajaron del coche para reunirse con Rose, Jasper y Emmett. Yo caminaba a buen paso para reunirme con ellos cuando Edward me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi. Envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos unió sus labios con los mios. Todo el mundo en metros a la redonda se quedó mirándonos. Aunque el impacto que hubiera tenido la noticia de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos quedó apaciguado por el regreso del hijo pródigo del doctor Jameson.

- Bueno, bueno, parejita feliz- dijo Emmett- podéis dejar eso para después... tenemos clase.

Tenía a primera hora Matemáticas. Perfecto. Una clase que no compartía con Edward. En realidad la única que compartíamos era gimnasia y Biología. Así que me resigné a arrastrarme de una clase a otra esperando encontrármelo en el pasillo en algún momento. En la puerta de mi clase de Matemáticas se inclinó sobre mi, me cogió la cara y me besó. Justo en ese momento pasaban Jess, Ángela y Mike.

- Que tengas una buena mañana preciosa- dijo en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizase por completo

Entré en clase ligeramente atontada. Todavía podía notar la presión de sus labios sobre los míos y su intoxicante olor en mi nariz. Me dejé caer en la silla de mi pupitre. Silla que anteriormente había ocupado Jessica pero que se la había cambiado a Ángela para poder sentarse con Mike.

- Así que tú y Cullen- dijo este a mi espalda.

- Qué... por fin lo cazaste- dijo Jessica divertida.

- Dejadla tranquila... me alegro mucho Bella- dijo Ángela dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Le sonreí con gratitud. Entonces llegó el profesor y Jessica y Mike no pudieron seguir bombardeándome a preguntas. Cuando acabé la clase de matemáticas me tocaba Literatura. Ibamos a empezar a analizar las obras de Shakespeare. Con Angela, Jessica y Mike me dirigí hacia las taquillas. Ellos no hacían más que preguntarme y preguntarme sobre Edward y yo. Se que lo hacían de buena fe, sobre todo Mike que era tan inocente que resultaba completamente transparente. Pero sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de contestar a sus preguntas sobre mi vida privada. Digamos que estaba de mal humor típico y característico después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Abrí mi taquilla y entonces vi la grácil figura de Alice acercarse a mi. Detrás iba Edward, como no podía ser de otra forma. Jess y Angela ahogaron una sonrisita y me dijeron con un tono pícaro que nos veíamos en Literatura. Edward había cambiado la taquilla para que estuviera en el mismo pasillo que la mía. Y así al menos poder vernos entre horas. No podía ser tan maravilloso. No me lo podía creer que lo fuese. Y Edward me acompañó hasta mi siguiente clase y después se fue a la suya, en algo que se convirtió en una rutina a partir de ese día.

- ¿Habéis visto a Taylor Jameson?- dijo Lauren.

- Sí- dijo Jessica. Estando Mike delante jamás diría lo que realmente pensaba de Taylor.

- Está hecho un potro verdad Angie...- dijo con su sonrisa más inocente.

- La verdad es que no le he visto- dijo Ángela. Sabía que era mentira porque en el segundo cambio de hora Taylor iba con Edward.

- Ay lo que le haría si le pillase en un callejón oscuro... pero siempre anda con esa... Cullen- me lanzó una mirada desafiante y yo se la devolvi. ¿Acaso ahora era yo también una Cullen?- ¿Crees que volverán?- dijo volviendo su atención a Jessica.

- ¡Lauren! Acaba de regresar...

- Cierto, cierto... tengo que ponerme manos a la obra inmediatamente.

Justo entonces entró el profesor de Historia que era la clase que nos tocaba en ese momento. Como siempre me senté con Angela.

- Oye Angie- susurré.

- Dime.

- Cómo es eso de que Taylor y Alice volverán. ¿Volverán a qué?- dije confundida.

- Cuando eran críos salían juntos. Bueno teníamos once años, debía ser algo bastante inocente. Taylor le llevaba los libros a Alice... se cogían de la mano... pero nunca les vi besarse... _de verdad_.

- No sabía nada.

Ángela se encogió de hombros. Y la situación del restaurante cobró un nuevo sentido para mi. Las miradas de complicidad de Taylor y Alice y esa mirada asesina de Jasper que era capaz de helar la sangre. Todo encajaba como las piezas de un puzzle. Pero había algo que necesitaba saber sobre Alice. A la hora de gimnasia Edward quería que hiciese los ejercicios del día con él, pero yo le dije que tenía que hablar con Alice. Así que Alice se puso conmigo y Edward con Jasper.

- Aly... por qué no me contaste lo de Tay- dije directamente.

- ¡Qué poco tardaste en enterarte!- dijo Alice- ¿Te lo contó Jessica?

- Lauren hizo alusión a que tú y Taylor volveríais y yo le pregunté a Angela. Ella me dijo que salíais juntos.

- Sí. Bueno... no te lo conté... Taylor y eso era mi amigo pero... no como... como quién tu ya sabes... y como pensaba que no volvería a verle... pues simplemente le resté importancia al hecho. Dime que no estás enfadada por favor.

- ¡No!. Solo me extrañó. Eso es todo.

Un maquiavélico plan empezó a formarse en mi cabeza. Era posible que Alice no considerase lo suyo con Taylor importante respecto a su historia con Jasper... pero eso Jasper no los sabía. Y yo consideraba que unos pocos de celos no vendrían mal al pequeño de los Hale. Solamente para que viera la chica que se estaba perdiendo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme reviews contándome. Se os quiere. Besos.**


	14. CAPITULO 13: UN PLAN MAQUIAVÉLICO

**Hola, acá estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste. No me demoro más que tengo mucha tarea. Ya saben déjenme reviews, todos los que puedan. Los quiero. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**UN PLAN MAQUIAVÉLICO**

Desde luego aquel no fue uno de mis mejores planes, pero en aquel momento me pareció simplemente genial. Creía que Jasper reaccionaría inmediatamente a los celos y en menos que canta un gallo Alice y Jasper serían felices y comerían perdices. Y me sentía en el deber moral de unir a Jasper y a Alice. Alice era la que me había instigado todo el tiempo para que no perdiese la esperanza con Edward. Y era una forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho. Pero tuve que esperar al final de aquella semana de clases para hacerle saber mi plan.

- ¿Le importará a Esme que vaya esta noche a dormir a tu casa?- le dije a Edward de camino a Biología.

- No... pero... ¿por qué?- dijo levantando una ceja. Esa sonrisa torcida y sexy se dibujó en su cara- ¿No querras colarte de noche en mi cama?.

- No. Tengo que tratar un tema importante con Alice.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese secreto que tenéis tú y ella?

- Pues sí.

Esa tarde después de salir de clase, Edward me llevó en su coche a su casa. Yo hubiera preferido pasar por mi casa a recoger algo de ropa para ponerme pero alice se empeñó en que ella me podría prestar ropa. Y si no seguro que Edward me podía prestar algo. Me sonrojé de forma involuntaria ante el comentario de Alice. Nos bajamos en el garaje de la casa de Edward. Emmett detuvo su todoterreno unos segundos después que Edward parase el Volvo. No estaba el Audi de Carlisle, por lo que dedujimos que debía estar trabajando. Edward me rodeó con un brazo y entramos en la casa.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó Alice- ¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Mira quién ha venido!.

Esme Cullen bajó las escaleras con ese aspecto de estar directamente sacada de una película antigua de Hollywood. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa muy amplia que presumiblemente en otros tiempos había pertenecido a Carlisle, llena de pintura. Incluso de esa guisa estaba realmente guapa.

- Hola Bella- dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

- Se queda esta noche a dormir ¿vale? Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas- dijo Alice emocionada mientras daba saltitos.

- Está bien. No hay problema.

La biblioteca de la casa de los Cullen estaba en el segundo piso. Era una habitación amplia llena de muebles repletos de libros. Rebosantes de libros. Había una buena mesa de madera digna de cualquier comedor. Había dos butacas cerca de la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa. Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a hacer los deberes. Cuando Esme nos llamó para la cena ya había finalizado mi análisis sobre "La tempestad", la primera obra de Shakespeare que analizábamos. Recogimos nuestras cosas y las dejamos apiladas sobre la mesa. Bajamos a la cocina mientras que charlábamos animadamente. Carlisle ya había llegado de trabajar.

- Qué hay chicos... hola Bella.

- Hola- contesté con una sonrisa.

La cena fue divertida. Nada en lo que esté Emmett puede ser aburrido. Después de la cena Emmett se fue a llevar a Rose y a Jasper a su casa. Edward se fue a su habitación y yo me fui a la de Alice. Me di una ducha y me puse un pijama que me dejó Alice. Después me metí en su cama. Ella ya llevaba su pijama y también estaba metida en la cama.

- ¿Algún problema con Eddie?- dijo Alice.

- Ninguno. En realidad quería hablarte de Jasper.

- ¡Oh!- dijo ella.

- Bien... igual me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman... pero he tenido una idea que puede funcionar... no se... viste que tú y Taylor estuvisteis liados... él lo sabía... bien... ¿Y si coqueteas con Taylor delante de Jasper?. Jasper es enormememte perceptivo, se dará cuenta. Y tú puedes mantenerte siempre dentro de los limites de la amistad con Taylor aunque dejando claro delante de Jasper que tienes interés romántico en Taylor... no se si me explico...

- Oh... mi endiablada cuñadita... has tenido la mejor idea en años... Bueno... eso en caso de que Jasper sienta algo por mi...pero supongo que no pierdo nada por intentarlo ¿no?

- No.

- Gracias Bella por preocuparte por mi. Es muy noble por tu parte.

- ¡Hey!, tú nunca dejaste que perdiera la esperanza con el cabezota de tu hermano así que... considéralo una forma de pagarte el favor.

Alice y yo nos sonreímos y después nos dimos un abrazo. Nos pasamos un rato charlando sobre la relación que Alice había mantenido con Taylor. Como me había dicho Ángela había sido del todo inocente. Y a pesar de todo, Alice nunca había besado a un chico "_de verdad_".

- Con tu permiso duendecillo diabólico voy a colarme en el cuarto de tu hermano para darle las buenas noches- dije con una sonrisita perversa.

Estaba segura que ella sacaba mi parte más malvada. Alice rió y me dijo que no me quedase mucho en la habitación de Edward, y sobre todo que no la hiciésemos tía. ¿Por qué siempre acababa sacándome los colores?. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Toda la casa estaba en silencio. Parecía que ya se habían ido todos a dormir. Genial. Me deslicé fuera de la habitación con sigilo. El suelo estaba frío. Corrí por el pasillo con suavidad hacia las escaleras. Las subí despacio y llegué hasta la habitación de Edward. Abrí la puerta lentamente pero él estaba despierto. Estaba tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro.

- ¿Mi hermana te ha echado de la cama?- dijo Edward con una risita traviesa.

- Solamente venía a darte las buenas noches- dije.

Edward sonrió. Yo entré en su habitación cerrando la puerta a mi paso. Edward ya me había hecho sitio en la cama. Me colé dentro y me tapé. Después me dejó su brazo y su pecho para que apoyase mi cabeza.

- Mmmm... qué a gusto- dije sonriendo.

Adoraba sentir en mis oídos el latido de su corazón cuando yo estaba cerca. Me encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo traspasar por la camiseta. Amaba su olor en todos y cada uno de los segundos del día.

- Qué lees- dije.

- Tolkien. Es de Alice.

Cómo no. Alice la fanática de Tolkien, de JK Rowling, de Terry Pratchett, de Frank Beddor y Christopher Paollini. Edward cerró el libro y lo depositó en la mesita de noche. Entones me di cuenta de que tenía una fotografía nuestra allí. Era del día de Nochevieja. Edward me apretó contra sí y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Ya me habéis despellejado bien Alice y tú- dijo Edward con diversión.

- ¡Oh vamos Edward! Yo jamás te despellejaría.

- Bueno ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Lo cierto es que no hablamos de ti. Hablamos de otra persona. Pero que no tiene nada que ver conmigo...

- Quieres que te diga un secreto...

- Qué.

- Pero no se lo digas a Alice. Pero se desde hace años que está enamorada de Jasper. Conozco a mi hermana.

- Imaginaba que debías por lo menos sopechar algo. Tranquilo que jamás le diré nada.

Edward sonrió de nuevo y capturó mis labios con los suyos y Alice y Jasper desaparecieron de mi mente, esfumándose rápidamente. Nos olvidamos de todo. Del mundo, de su familia, de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, hasta de quiénes éramos concentrándonos solamente en todo lo que nos queríamos.

El Lunes siguiente Edward me pasó a recoger como todos los días. Ese día volvía a ir solo. Llegamos al instituto a tiempo. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper ya habían llegado y nos esperaban en el todoterreno de Emmett. Junto con nosotros llegó Taylor. Él no tenía coche por lo que iba todos los días en moto al instituto. Se sacó el casco y sacó su mochila de la guantera. Se reunió con nosotros rápidamente mientras que se recogía el pelo en una coleta y el restante lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Era increíble cómo le quedaban los vaqueros y la cazadora de cuero de motorista. Solamente a una persona en el universo le sentaría mejor y estaba a mi lado, agarrandome de la mano.

- Buenos días- dijo Taylor con su voz suave.

- Buenos días- dijimos todos.

- Vaya Tay qué guapetón estás esta mañana- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada furibunda y celosa de Jasper. Estuve a punto de echarme a reír. Tuve que morderme la lengua. Edward también lo notó porque también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse.

- Tú también estás muy guapetona, Alice Cullen- dijo él educadamente.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el instituto. Alice comenzó a caminar al lado de Taylor dejando a Jasper de lado. Jasper les miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Bueno cara de pocos amigos era poco decir. Parecía que en cualquier comento alrededor de él empezarían a saltar chispas. Si el Jasper normal y corriente era bastante callado... el Jasper huraño simplemente no decía ni palabra. Se quedaba sentado mirando a algún punto fijo, con el ceño fruncido y no decía nada. Ni siquiera aunque le hablasen. Y Alice hizo su papel a la perfección. Yo no sabía que podía llegar a ser así. Fue tan buena que creo que esa tarde Taylor estaba seguro de una cosa. Que Alice Cullen estaba loca por él. Y Jasper, frustrado, estaba seguro de que Alice estaba loca por Taylor Jameson, de nuevo.

- No se si eso que estáis haciendo mi hermana y tú con Jasper de resultado, Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Contigo funcionó.

- Los celos no son buenos consejeros Bella. Y además conmigo fueron involuntarios. Tú no querías ponerme celoso pero yo me ponía celoso hasta del aire que respirabas. Como para no ponerme celoso de Mike Newton y Jacob Black.

- Pero tontito... si son solo mis amigos.

- Ahora lo se. Pero antes... me sentía inseguro eso es todo. Y puedo imaginarme lo que siente Jasper en estos momentos.

- Ya se... a mi también me da un poco de pena Jasper pero, Edward, si le dejamos... se harán ancianitos y todavía Jasper no se habrá decidido a decirle a Alice que la quiere.

- Está bien, está bien, andaros con cuidado ¿Vale?

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Estaba enteramente convencida de que no sucedería nada. Pensaba que Edward exageraba. Y ojalá en esos momentos le hubiese escuchado más.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED

**TIENEN QUE PERDONARME QUE TARDÉ TANTO EN SUBIR CAPÍTULO. PERO LO JURO, NO ENCONTRABA APENAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. Y ESO UNIDO A UNA LIGERA FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y A LA CANTIDAD DE COSAS QUE TENÍA QUE HACER... DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO. PERO AQUÍ ESTOY PARA SEGUIR POSTEANDO EL FIC.**

**HOY SUBO DOS CAPÍTULOS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEN. YA SABÉIS, DEJADME REVIEWS CON LO QUE PENSÁIS.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Si alguna vez soñé con tener el amor de Alice, en esos momentos con el regreso de Taylor sabía que era casi imposible. Qué iba a tener yo que no tuviera Taylor. Taylor era bastante atractivo, la mitad de las chicas sin novio de Forks habían puesto sus ojos en él, se decía que era un buen partido. Su físico, sus modales, el haber estudiado en Inglaterra... todo le daba a Taylor Jameson una aureola que era muy difícil resistirse a ella. Y mi Alice había caído en la trampa también. Si intentaba definir el momento en que me enamoré de Alice... creo que no podría. Siempre supe que ella era especial. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos y Edward era un tipo realmente genial... pero Alice... era Alice. Me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Alice cuando teníamos nueve años. Alice fue arrollada por un coche en la 101, ella iba en bicicleta. Estuvo una semana en el hospital bastante grave. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi vida sin Alice simplemente no valía la pena. En esos agónicos días en los que creí que mi pequeño duendecillo moriría, me di cuenta de que la amaba. Y ese sentimiento tan solo había hecho que crecer a lo largo de los años. Tan divertida, hiperactiva, insistente hasta el hastío, dulce, con esa forma de moverse como si en lugar de caminar flotase, y tan hermosa... Todo eso hacía estragos en mi juvenil corazón y las pocas veces que me había decidido a decirle a Alice Cullen que estaba enamorado de ella al final todos esos miedos se habían acabado interponiendo. Porque ella para mi era intocable, inalcanzable, inaccesible... Era mi amiga pero nada más. No podía llegar a ser todo lo que yo quería que fuese. Aquella tarde me quedé un poco más en el campo de Baseball. No sabía porqué pero me ayudaba a pensar. Jugaba en el equipo de baseball de los Espartanos desde hacía tres años. No era uno de los mejores pero tampoco era malo del todo. Caminé lentamente hacia el vestuario con el ceño fruncido. En los últimos días Alice había andado como un perrito faldero detrás de Taylor. Y la verdad no sabía si podría soportar que Taylor y Alice volviesen a estar juntos. Ya me envenenaba la sangre cuando éramos unos críos verles cogidos de la mano, así que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar verlos besarse. Casi sin darme cuenta había llegado al vestuario. Oí un suspiro ahogado. Me acerqué a las duchas

- Oh... Tay... qué bueno eres... así... sí...

Me quedé paralizado. Aquella era la voz de Lauren Mallory. Me asomé ligeramente con sigilo. No me lo podía creer. Estaban... estaban haciendo eso... en las duchas del instituto. Taylor y Lauren. Pobre Alice... pero qué tipo en su sano juicio se liaría con Lauren alias la víbora antes que con la dulce y buena de Alice Cullen.

La rutina de las mañanas en casa es siempre la misma. Al sonar mi despertador me doy una ducha. Después elijo qué ponerme. Normalmente para ir al instituto algo que me resulte cómodo como vaqueros con algo. Después, una vez vestidos, Emmett, Edward y yo bajamos a desayunar a la cocina. Papá seguramente ya hace rato que se fue al hospital y mamá nos tiene el desayuno preparado en la mesa. Desayunamos mientras que charlamos sobre los planes de ese día. Edward es el primero que se va. Todas las mañanas sale de casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para ir a buscar a Bella a su casa para llevara al instituto. Emmett y yo vamos a recoger a Rosalie y Jasper. Emmett y Rose se saludan con un beso cada mañana. Jasper simplemente me mira y esboza una sonrisa. Pero esa mañana parecía que algo iba mal. Por que Jasper ni siquiera me miró una sola vez el tiempo de camino hacia el instituto. En el aparcamiento no encontramos con Edward y Bella y todos juntos entramos en ese espantoso edificio. Taylor se añade a nosotros en el pasillo.

- Hola- dijo- Buenos días hermosas señoritas- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Rose y Bella sonrieron a la vez que Emmett y Edward se ponían a la defensiva. Siempre eran así. Edward pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella como diciendo "_Esta chica es mia_". Qué tontos eran los chicos algunas veces. Jasper simplemente se limitó a mandarle una mirada asesina más intensa de lo normal. El día pasó rápidamente. No me era difícil hacer que coqueteaba con Taylor. Era un chico simpático, dulce, tenía buenas maneras, era educado e inteligente. Y sabía que si mi corazón no perteneciese a Jasper, seguramente podría enamorarme de Taylor. Cuando la mañana acabó salimos del instituto. Era Viernes, fin de semana practicamente. Pero para el Lunes teníamos que hacer un trabajo de Biología.

- De ningún modo- dijo Bella ante el ofrecimiento de Edward de ir a estudiar a casa- Iremos a mi casa. Ya le doy bastante la lata a Esme.

- Pero ¿Y si está tu padre?, le molestaremos. Y tu habitación es demasiado pequeña como para caber todos- dijo Edward.

- Papá no vendrá hasta tarde esta noche. Iba a casa de Harry Clearwater con Billy al salir del trabajo. Quiso que fuese con él pero me libré.

Bella y Edward se subieron en el Volvo de mi hermano. De camino a casa de Bella tenían que parar a hacer un poco de compra. Comida basura para amenizar la velada. Taylor, Jasper y yo fuimos en el todoterreno de Emmett hasta casa de Bella.

- En caso de que Charlie no haya llegado cuando acabéis, y Edward quiera quedarse con Bella, me llamas que te vengo a buscar duendecillo ¿vale?

- Vale plomazo- dije rodando los ojos. Emmett siempre estaba encima de mi.

Bella y Edward no tardaron mucho. Descargamos la bolsa con la compra y las llevamos a la cocina. Edward y yo nos quedamos sacando las cosas mientras que Bella iba por sus cosas a su cuarto. Vi cómo Edward se quedaba mirándola mientras que subía las escaleras con esa cara de tonto que se le quedaba siempre que ella estaba cerca.

- La quieres mucho ¿verdad?- dije.

- No entiendo cómo una persona te puede hacer tan feliz- dijo Edward.

Sonreí y guardé los refrescos en la nevera mientras que Edward metía las palomitas en el microondas. Saqué de las latas que había en la nevera una para cada uno, coca cola. Bella dejó sus cosas en la sala y regresó a la cocina.

- Vaya, veo que os las apañais muy bien sin mi- dijo divertida.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa de Bella. Era Charlie Swan.

- ¡Papá! ¿Pero no te ibas a casa de Harry?

- Sí, sí, he venido por unas cosas...- dijo Charlie- Edward, Alice.

- Qué hay- dijo Edward, se había puesto tieso como una vara, como siempre que Charlie estaba cerca.

- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la clase de Biología- aclaré- Jasper y Taylor ya están en ello.

- Me alegra que seais tan aplicados. Esto... hija... Esta noche me voy a quedar en casa de Billy. Mañana salimos a pescar los tres. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir con Alice?.

- Ay sí!- dije emocionada- ¡Será genial!.

- Está bien papá.

Charlie recogió algunas cosas, sus aparejos de pesca y se fue en dirección a La Push. Nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo. El ambiente era ligeramente tenso. Jasper no dejaba de enviarle miradas asesinas a Taylor. Cuando acabamos el trabajo era ya la hora de la cena.

- ¡Se ha hecho muy tarde!- dijo Bella estirándose.

- Sí- dijo Edward.

- Yo... es mejor que me vaya a casa- dijo Taylor.

- Quédate... hemos comprado pizzas para todos- dijo Bella.

- No, gracias. Esta noche no. Quizás en otra ocasión.

Me apenó que Taylor se fuese pero por otra parte me agradaba quedarme a solas con mi hermano, con Bella, que era mi mejor amiga y Jasper.

- Bueno... voy a hacer las pizzas- dijo Bella estirándose.

- Ni se te ocurra- dijo Edward- Ya las hago yo. Tú quédate ahí sentadita.

Edward se levantó del suelo para ir a la cocina. Yo recogí las cosas que habíamos utilizado, las latas de refresco y el bol de palomitas.

- Alice... ¿Te molesta que me quede esta noche aquí con Bella? Me apetece quedarme un rato a solas con ella. Dile a mamá que eso... que Charlie no está y que me quedé a hacerle compañía.

- Está bien Edward Cullen- dije levantando mi dedo para señalarle-Pero más te vale que no me hagáis un sobrinito... al menos por ahora.

- Gracias Ali. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo

Sonreí y volví a la sala de estar donde Bella y Jasper hablaban sobre el trabajo de Biología. Yo me senté sobre la alfombra, del otro lado de Jasper. Bella nos miró por turnos de uno a otro.

- Creo... que voy a cuidar de que tu hermano no incendie la casa- dijo Bella levantándose.

Qué genial era. Me quedé allí mirando los retratos de Bella en el mueble del salón de su casa. Charlie tenía una buena colección de ellos. Desde que era un bebé hasta los más recientes. Y sobre todo tenía una fotografía en una excursión de pesca el año que nos conocimos en el campamento. Me levanté y la cogí entre mis manos.

- Mira a Bella... ¿Te acuerdas?- dije mostrándosela a Jasper.

- Ha crecido.

- Sí. Desde entonces ya sabía que Eddie y Bella acabarían algún día juntos. Y no me equivocaba.

- Alice la profetisa- dijo Jasper riendo. Esa risa que se oía tan poco últimamente- Puedo hablar contigo.

Involuntariamente el corazón se me puso a latir desbocado. Jasper se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mi. Comenzó a balancearse ligeramente como cuando estaba nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta... si quieres la contestas y si no... lo entiendo.

- Está bien. Hay confianza.

- ¿Te gusta mucho Taylor?- dijo. El corazón comenzó a latirme todavía más deprisa. ¿Eso sonaba a declaración?

- Bueno... es un amigo... es guapo... es divertido... me río con él... y me trata bien... no se...- dije. No quería aniquilar todas las esperanzas de Jasper si era que se me iba a declarar.

- Eh... bueno... no se... no me parece taaaan buen tipo... no se... eres demasiado buena para él- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Y qué se supone que me conviene, Jasper Hale?- dije acercándome un poco a él.

- Ehhh... verás... Alice... yo...

- ¡Chicos ya están las pizzas!- gritó Edward desde la cocina.

Y Jasper se separó de mi y volvió a ser el mismo Jasper cerrado y taciturno de siempre. Comimos las pizzas y después Bella propuso ir a alquilar unas películas al video-club de Forks.

- Yo estoy muy cansada, Bella- dije fingiendo.

- Entonces nos vamos para tu casa- dijo Bella.

- Ella quiere descansar Bella, por qué no nos quedamos aquí tu y yo... yo te hago compañía y te protejo de los monstruos de debajo de tu cama- dijo Edward.

- Está bien- dijo Bella.

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice de hermanos. De camino al Video Club nos dejaron a Jasper en su casa y a mi en la mía.

- ¿Qué te parece esta?- dijo Edward.

- ¿Blade III? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Quieres que me pase la noche con los ojos como platos!. ¿Tú la letra y yo la música?- dije.

- Está bien Isabella Swan, tú ganas- dijo Edward con tono derrotado.

Salimos del videoclub y nos subimos en el volvo. Regresamos a casa.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte cómoda mientras que yo recojo este desastre?- dijo Edward.

Esas eran las cosas que hacían que me derritiese de amor por Edward. Era tan considerado siempre. Así que subí las escaleras mientras que Edward se quedaba en la sala recogiendo. Yo subí arriba, fui al cuarto de baño. Me di una ducha. Siempre me daba una ducha antes de dormir. Me relajaba mucho. Estaba en mi habitación con el pijama puesto. Era de color gris, amplio y sobre todo cómodo. Edward llamó a la puerta de mi cuarto. Entró con mis cosas.

- Qué maravilloso eres- dije cogiendo la mochila y echándola en una esquina.

- Te cuento un secreto- dijo Edward.

- Dime.

- Le dije a Ali que quería quedarme esta noche a solas contigo. Prometo portarme bien.

- Me alegra porque yo también tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas contigo.

- Entonces... ¿vemos esa peli?- dijo Edward.

- Sí.

Me subí de un salto a la espalda de Edward. Él me cogió de las piernas y bajamos al sofá. Una vez allí, pusimos la película, me acurruqué sobre su pecho y me tapé con una manta. Me quedé dormida casi en seguida. La verdad era que estaba bastante cansada. Me volví a despertar cuando sentí que me movía. Abrí los ojos asustada. Me vi entre los brazos de Edward. Me sostenía en brazos con extrema delicadeza pero a la vez firmemente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Subimos hasta mi cuarto. Edward me depositó suavemente sobre la cama y después me tapó.

- ¿A donde vas?- dije cuando le vi aproximarse a la puerta.

- A dormir al sofá... yo también estoy cansado.

- Quédate conmigo- supliqué.

Edward sonrió ante mi tono de súplica. Fui al cuarto de baño y cogí uno de los pantalones de pijama de Charlie que estaba recién lavado. Se lo di a Edward para que se sintiera más cómodo y no tuviera que dormir con los vaqueros. Nos metimos en mi cama y nos tapamos. Me acurruqué contra él. Me quedé dormida mientras que me acariciaba el pelo y la espalda y sentía el calor de su pecho bajo mi mejilla. Podía asegurar casi con total certeza de que lo último de lo que fui consciente fue de un beso en mi frente.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: CITAS DOBLES

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**CITAS DOBLES**

Si bien mi relación con Edward iba viento en popa y a toda vela, Jasper y Alice no avanzaban. Y Alice, impaciente como era ella, empezaba a desesperar.

- Y no se ponerte unos neones así en la frente que digan: Me gustas Jasper Hale- dijo Emmett.

Todos reímos excepto Alice. Aquella lluviosa (como no) tarde de Sábado estábamos en casa de Edward solamente Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice y yo. Hacía dos meses de aquel acercamiento que había tenido con Jasper en mi casa. Al principio había tenido la esperanza de que hiciese pronto otro intento y entonces no se le iba a escapar. Pero no había habido otros intentos.

- Yo creo que debo dar un paso más en nuestro plan Bella- dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué plan?- preguntó Emmett.

- Alice... no se si es buena idea- dijo Edward.

- Sí, es perfecto... verás... le daré a entender a Taylor que me gusta. Sigue siendo el mismo machito de siempre. En menos que canta un gallo le tendré intentando ligarme- dijo Alice.

- Una cosa son los celos sutiles... y otra esa... te estás metiendo en camisas de once varas, Alice Cullen- dije.

- Y por qué no intentas atacarle por algo que hiciéseis cuando érais críos... yo que se... algo que sea solo de vosotros dos- dijo Edward.

- ¿Cuando aprendiste a hacer tú eso, hermanito?- dijo Emmett.

- El día que me dijiste que le dijese a Bella lo que sentía.

Nos miramos a los ojos con complicidad. Me dio un beso en los labios.

- Cómo os gusta comer delante de los pobres- dijo Alice.

- Puedes pensar algo ahora. Está solo en casa... no se...- dijo Rosalie.

- Lanzate sobre él en plan vampiresa- dijo Emmett riendo.

- ¡Muy gracioso Emett Cullen! Además quién me dejaría su coche.

Emmett empezó a hacerse el tonto. Le di un codazo a Edward que Alice no apreció. Suspiró resignadamente y se estiró un poco para sacar las llaves del coche de su bolsillo.

- Cuida mi coche como si fuese tu pertenencia más preciada, Alice Cullen, o no vivirás para contarla.

- Está bien, está bien... solamente porque el primer día que cogí un coche abollé un poco el de papá... Desde luego... aquí a una le ponen mala fama rápidamente- decía Alice mientras que se iba de la sala.

Se cambió de ropa y volvió a bajar las escaleras para irse. Edward se levantó del sofá para ver cómo se iba en su coche.

- Bueno... no me ha hecho una ralla de adelante a atrás con el árbol. Algo es algo- dijo Edward.

Cuando salí con el Volvo de Edward del perímetro de visión de mi casa me sentí muy aliviada. Aún así estaba tensa. No quería hacerle nada al coche de Edward. Pero llegué a Forks sin ningún contratiempo. Me detuve primero en el videoclub. Alquilé los Goonies en dvd. Después paré en Nana's y compré varias tarrinas de helado. Lo metí todo en el coche y me encaminé a casa de Jasper. Los Goonies era algo que estaba en nuestra historia. De niños nos encantaba esa película y muchas veces jugábamos a que éramos ellos y encontrábamos el tesoro de Billy el tuerto. Llamé a la puerta y en mi cara se dibujó una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- Rose ya te dije.... Ah... Ali... eres tú- dijo Jasper contrariado.

- Hola- dije sin dejar de sonreír. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. Tengo una película y helado. ¿Te apetece?

- ¿Los Goonies? ¿No crees que estamos un poco mayores?

- ¡Nunca estaremos demasiado mayores para los Goonies! ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o vas a traer aquí el dvd?

Jasper sonrió. Aquella era su sonrisa de verdad. La que me dejaba atontada cada vez que salía a relucir. Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. Jasper cogió la bolsa con el helado y me dijo que subiese a su cuarto. Le sonreí y subí las escaleras de su casa. Su cuarto no era muy grande, de tamaño intermedio. Estaba pintada de color azul. Tenía lo que suele tener cualquier habitación de un adolescente. Me arrodillé frente al televisor. Una pantalla plana y seleccioné el canal adecuado. Puse el dvd y lo dejé en el menú. Jasper no tardó en regresar con los helados preparados. Para mi chocolate, con nata y virutas de chocolate.

- Te acordaste- dije con una sonrisa.

- Como para olvidarlo, siempre te comías el mío.

Nos sentamos los dos en la cama de él. Pusimos el dvd y nos quedamos mirando la pantalla. El helado bajó rápidamente. Después de comer el helado, me quedé fría así que pronto comencé a temblar. Me acurruqué contra Jasper. Levanté mi mirada. Se encontró con la de él.

- ¿Puedo?- dije.

- Claro- dijo él.

Dejé que me rodease con su brazo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Noté que al principio él estaba rigido y tenso, pero que poco a poco iba relajándose. Estaba en la gloria. Pero la magia del momento se rompió cuando acabó la película. Nos quedamos allí sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir. Y en contra de otras veces, ese silencio era tenso, incómodo para ambos. Edward me sacó de esa insoportable situación.

- ¡Hermanita!- dijo Edward- Emmett dice a ver si quieres que vayamos a cenar a Port Ángeles y al cine a la última sesión.

- Pero si es tarde...- dije.

- Bueno a no ser que estés demasiado ocupada en comerte a Jasper- dijo Edward y oí la risita de Emmett detrás. Y la voz de Bella diciendole que no dijese esas cosas.

- Está bien. Le diré. Esperadnos ahí.

A Jasper le pareció una buena idea, así que se vistió algo de ropa y rápidamente salimos de casa de él. Se sorprendió mucho de que Edward me hubiera dejado su preciado coche.

El todoterreno de Emmett era enorme. Sólido. Estable. Además en lo que era la zona del maletero tenía un asiento que se podía sacar. Y todos no cabíamos en el asiento trasero. Era una sensación rara no ir con Edward en el Volvo, dentro de su acogedora intimidad. Pero no me importaba. El coche apenas estaba iluminado por los instrumentos de control del salpicadero y sonaba una música no demasiado potente. Era genial estar sentada al lado de Edward, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi, sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos y pudiendo recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¡Hey parejita feliz!- dijo Emmett desde la parte delantera del coche- ¿Queréis una máscara de oxígeno o todavía tenéis bastante?

- ¡Oh Cállate Emmett!- exclamé sin pensarlo lo más mínimo.

Generalmente solía ser Edward el que mandaba callar a su hermano. Por eso todos rieron. Y por que sonó tan espontáneo y sincero. Edward me dio un beso en los labios. Al llegar a Port Ángeles lo primero que hicimos fue ir a cenar. Al restaurante de siempre, en el que aquella primera noche habíamos cenado Edward y yo. Fue una cena divertida. Nada en lo que esté Emmett Cullen puede ser aburrido. La camarera seguía insinuándose con Edward a pesar de que él simplemente la ignoraba. No la trataba de forma especial. A la salida del restaurante como todavía quedaba un rato para que empezase la última sesión del cine, fuimos en el coche y nos quedamos tomando un helado en la heladería de en frente después de sacar las entradas. La película no fue una maravilla pero tampoco fue mala del todo. Me pasé todo el tiempo refugiada en los brazos de Edward. De vuelta a Forks no quería quedarme dormida. Pero hacía calorcito dentro del coche de Emmett, entre los brazos de Edward, apoyada sobre su pecho, oyendo el latido de su corazón. Era inevitable que los ojos se me cerrasen poco a poco. Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen era bastante tarde.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? Yo te dejo un pijama- dijo Alice.

- No... no le dije nada a mi padre...- dije.

- Llámale... ¿Estará esperando a que llegues?- dijo Alice.

- Está bien... pero esta noche el interrogatorio me toca a mi.

Alice sonrió y entramos en casa de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle ya estaban acostados. Marqué el número de mi casa. Charlie poco en contestar, pero tenía voz ronca. Debía haberse quedado dormido en la butaca esperando a que llegase.

- Bella... ¿Dónde estás hija?- dijo Charlie.

- En casa de los Cullen. Que me quedo aquí a dormir ¿vale?.

Charlie dio un gruñido. En el fondo no le gustaba mucho que pasase tanto tiempo en casa de los Cullen. Sobre todo no le gustase que durmiera tantos días allí. Fuimos a la habitación de Alice. Ella me dio un pijama. Nos sentamos en la cama a charlar sobre Jasper.

- De verdad, no se qué pensar sobre él. Siempre ha tenido como dos personalidades diferentes. Conmigo es divertido... es cálido... es... cercano... hasta se puede decir que es cariñoso... a su forma. Pero luego se encierra en sí mismo. Y últimamente esos cambios son más acusados. No se qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a ese chico- dijo Alice.

- Igual está confundido por algo... no se... intenta averiguar qué es lo que le pasa. Igual te cuenta.

- Y qué hay de Eddie y tú...

- Lo mismo de siempre. No hay mucho que contar. Ya lo sabes todo.

- ¿Se porta bien contigo?¿Te respeta?

- ¡Alice...!

- Quiero saber si tengo que darle un toque de atención.

- No tienes que darle nada, es un perfecto caballero.

- ¿Quién es un perfecto caballero?- dijo Edward.

Estábamos tan absortas en nuestra conversación que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Edward había llamado suavemente a la puerta.

- Tú... quién más va a ser...- dije.

- Así que hablando de mi a mis espaldas... eso está muy mal chicas- dijo apoyándose con ese aire fanfarrón sobre el dosel de la cama de Alice.

- ¿A qué has venido?- dijo Alice.

- A darle el besito de las buenas noches a mi princesa ¿puedo? O es que la quieres solo para ti- dijo Edward con tono burlón lo último mirando a Alice.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!. Me voy a lavar los dientes.

Alice se levantó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño. Edward se sentó en la cama.

- Cómo te gusta hacerla rabiar- dije.

- Ya sabes que es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito

- ¿Y cuál es el primero?

- Besarte.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos. Y lo que me pareció apenas unos pocos segundos debieron ser minutos porque nos separamos cuando Alice salió del cuarto de baño. Ella rodó los ojos suspirando con resignación. Yo sabía que se alegraba profundamente de que estuviese con Edward, y de que estuviésemos bien. Que solamente era una máscara para chinchar a Edward. Me dio el último beso en la frente y salió de la habitación de Alice.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: CELOS

**AQUÍ LES SUBO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS. LAS COSAS EMPIEZAN A COMPLICARSE. JE JE JE. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO LLEGARÁ LA SANGRE AL RÍO.... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS. BESOS.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**CELOS**

Cuando vivía en Phoenix, antes de irme a vivir a Forks, trabajaba de canguro. No era un trabajo que me apasionase y desde luego, no tenía casi ninguna paciencia con los crios. Me exasperaban todo el tiempo. Pero era lo único que tenía. Allí, en Forks no quería hacer lo mismo a no ser que fuese imprescindible. Y algo tenía que tener de bueno el que mi padre fuese el jefe de policía, y era que todo el mundo se creía que era una buena chica. Y que saliese con el hijo del doctor Cullen, que era uno de los ciudadanos más notables de Forks, ayudaba bastate. Qué le iba a hacer, las cosas en las ciudades pequeñas eran así. En Forks solamente había una librería. La de los Weber. Era especializada en guías de viaje aunque tenía también libros de lectura. Me interesaba especialmente porque a través de la señora Weber seguramente me podría hacer con los libros que quisiera. Eso era una ventaja.

- No se para qué quieres trabajar- dijo Edward- ¿No tienes bastante con el instituto?

- Sí. Pero paso mucho tiempo sola en casa. Además quiero tener mi propio dinero y no andar pidiéndole a Charlie constantemente.

- Está bien... haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces.

Los señores Weber eran los padres de Ángela. Pero Ángela trabajaba en uno de los restaurantes de Forks, así que no podía echarles una mano a sus padres con la tienda. Por eso tenían que buscar a una dependienta por las Weber era lo más parecido a Ángela que me pudiese encontrar. Fisicamente era alta y muy delgada, con la piel morena, pelo negro, ojos grandes y oscuros y también usaba gafas. El señor Weber era marino mercante y no estaba mucho en casa. El día de mi entrevista Edward me llevó en su coche.

- Que conste que creo que esto no es necesario.

- ¡Oh vamos Edward! No va a ser el fin del mundo.

Edward estaba molesto conmigo porque decía que si empezaba a trabajar nos veríamos menos tiempo. Pero yo, la verdad, lo necesitaba. Así que le di un beso, me bajé del coche y entré en la librería.

- Tú debes ser Isabella Swan- dijo Geraldine con la misma sonrisa de Ángela.

- Sí.

Me mostró la tienda. Era pequeña. Tenía varios expositores. Y la trastienda no era mucho más grande y estaba llena de libros a excepción de una mesa con un ordenador.

- Sabes usar esa cosa- dijo señalando el ordenador- Desde que Kylie se fue a la universidad y nos dejó... el inventario ha seguido como estaba. Yo no me aclaro con las cosas de la informática y Ángela no tiene tiempo.

- Sí, por supuesto que me aclaro.

- ¡Genial!- dijo Geraldine emocionada- Puedes empezar por eso...

- ¿Ya? Ahora mismo...

- ¿No te dijo Angela que era para empezar a trabajar ya?

- Deme cinco minutos es que me están esperando.

- Claro hija.

Salí de la tienda y di con los nudillos en el cristal oscurecido del coche de Edward. Él bajó la ventanilla. Frunció el ceño un poco cuando le dije que me quedaba. Pero me preguntó a ver a qué hora salía para pasar a recogerme para llevarme a casa.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer mientras?

- Iré a la biblioteca a hacer deberes... supongo... no lo se.

- Ay... gracias Edward... Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

Aquel día no hice mucho. Me instalé. La señora Weber me explicó cómo estaban ordenados los libros. Y estuve mirando a ver cómo iba el programa. Era un poco complicado, pero la chica que estaba anteriormente en ese puesto le había hecho unos apuntes a la señora Weber, con eso me fue asombrosamente sencillo empezar a trabajar. A las ocho, Edward estaba allí como un clavo.

- ¿Te apetece que estemos un rato solos sin que nadie nos moleste?

- Ya sabes que papá estará en casa.

- No hablaba de ir a tu casa.

Edward comenzó a conducir por la 101. Nos detuvimos donde aparcamos el día que me dijo que me quería. Puso a Debussy, la calefacción del coche más alta y pasamos al asiento de atrás del Volvo. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos, suspirando. Estuvimos charlando de muchas cosas. Era increíble cómo a pesar de que pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntos, siempre teníamos algo de qué hablar. Con nadie más que con él me pasaba eso.

Eran las siete aquella tarde de Viernes. Geraldine me había dicho que podía salir antes y que disfrutase del fin de semana, así que había quedado con Edward antes. Papá había ido a casa de Billy al salir del trabajo a ver no se qué partido de no se qué. Así que Edward y yo compraríamos la cena en Nana's, alquilaríamos una película e iríamos a mi casa a verla. Iba a pasar a la trastienda a por mis cosas cuando Taylor entró en la librería.

- Hola Tay- dije con una sonrisa.

- Qué hay Cullen- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sí, definitivamente ahora era una Cullen.

- Vengo a pedirte un favor- empezó Taylor- ¿Me podrías conseguir la edición aniversario de las Crónicas de Dragonlance?

- ¿Crónicas de Dragonlance?- dije lenvantando una ceja.

- Sí. Qué pasa.

- ¿Y es para ti? O se lo vas a regalar a alguien.

Yo sabía que hacía tiempo que Alice quería ese libro. Edward y yo estábamos esperando a que llegase su cumpleaños para regalárselo.

- Tú que sabes- dijo Taylor.

- Pues que es el favorito de Alice. Eso se.

- Me has pillado. Quería regalárselo. ¿Me haces ese favor?

- ¡Está bien!. Pero a cambio quiero algo.

- Qué.

- Se acerca el cumpleaños de Edward y quiero regalarle algo especial. ¿Me podrías ayudar? Tú le conoces bien.

- ¿Y por qué no quedas con Alice?

- Ir con Alice de compras no es una buena idea.

Taylor se rió. Él también la conocía bastante bien y sabía cómo se ponía Alice cuando iba de compras. Él me dijo que le diera un tiempo para pensar. Yo le dije que no corría prisa, que pensase.

- Espera... tienes aquí sucio- dijo de repente Taylor.

Y puso su mano sobre mi cuello y con el pulgar me acarició la mejilla. No sentí absolutamente nada. Solamente un poco de incomodidad por la situación.

Me alegraba mucho de que Bella pudiera salir antes. Un rato más que podía estar con ella. Me bajé del coche y vi que dentro de la librería estaban Bella y Taylor. Los dos estaban apoyados sobre el mostrador y parecían estar intercambiado secretos. No sabía que Bella y Taylor se llevasen tan bien. Y una furia empezó a crecer dentro de mi. Sentía que me hervía la sangre. Sentía que se me envenenaba la sangre. No podía soportar verla hablar con él con esa complicidad. Y de repente él le acarició la mejilla. Ya no pude aguantar más. Entré en la tienda. Los dos se separaron violentos.

- Edward esto no es lo que parece- dijo Bella.

- Tenía sucio en la mejilla- dijo Taylor.

Miré a los ojos a Bella y mis celos se apaciguaron. Aunque Taylor estuviera intentando tener algo con ella, ella no le daría la más mínima oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que Bella me quería. Con una sonrisa de alivio caminé hacia ella y la rodeé con un brazo.

- Por supuesto. Mira si me va a cambiar a mi... por ti- dijo Edward.

- Desde luego. Ni punto de comparación- dijo Taylor más relajado.

Bella se estiró para darme un beso y entró a la trastienda a por sus cosas. Taylor se fue. El plan era ir a comprar algo para la cena y después ir a casa de Bella. Me alegraba porque estaríamos solos. Pero no podía evitar estar en silencio. Esa tarde se quebró mi amistad con Taylor y se sembró la duda en mi corazón. Ya nada volvería a ser igual.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: CUANDO SE AMA EL FINAL SE

**AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN MUCHO CUANDO ACABEN DE LEERLO. TODO EN LA VIDA TIENE SU POR QUE. DEJEN REVIEWS. BESOS.**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Cuando se ama el final se presiente**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Desde aquel día de la librería noté que las cosas entre Bella y yo habían cambiado radicalmente. La seguía con la mirada cuando podía y cuando no me sentía morir. No me gustaba que se le acercase Mike, ni Jacob y mucho menos Taylor, eso por descontado. Y lo peor era que me tragaba esos sentimientos. No le decía nada a nadie. Tenía un dilema interno. Por una parte sabía que Bella me quería. Sabía que debía confiar en ella. Pero por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar si le gustaban otros chicos... o miraba a otros chicos. Y la idea de que me dejase por otro se me volvía insoportable. En realidad no soportaba la idea de que ella me dejase, fuese cual fuese el motivo. Aquel día iba con Alice por el pasillo del instituto. Delante iban Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory y Ángela Weber. Yo no estaba al tanto del interés que Lauren tenía en Taylor. Y tampoco de sus citas furtivas así que no pude evitar ponerme a pensar cosas que no eran.

- Mira a Taylor... parece que Bella últimamente está muy amistosa con él- dijo Mike.

Lauren bufó algo incomprensible y Mike rió. Lo que había sido una broma de Mike para fastidiar a Lauren, a mi no me hizo la menor gracia. Es más, me volví loco de celos. Empecé a comportarme de forma extraña. Quería saber donde estaba Bella a todas horas y con quién estaba. Empecé a controlarla demasiado. Y me moría cada vez que la veía divertirse con algún chico que no fuese Emmett o Jasper. Y por supuesto, que de esto, ni una palabra a Bella. Simplemente me era imposible dejar de montarme películas en mi cabeza. Había sido un día largo, había tardado un poco más en salir de mi última clase así que Bella estaba esperándome apoyada en mi coche. Charlaba con Taylor. Los dos reían, pero cuando yo llegué se callaron.

- ¿De qué os reíais?- dije.

- Nada, Cullen, tu novia que es muy graciosa. Nos vemos chicos.

Y Bella cambió de tema como si nada. Era más que evidente que Bella me estaba ocultando algo. Hasta un idiota sería capaz de verlo. Y yo asocié que ese algo era que tenía un rollo con Taylor. No quería pensar en ello, deseaba meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada y hacer como si nada. No entendía nada. No entendía por qué de repente Bella y Taylor se habían hecho tan amigos. No entendía qué tenía él que no tuviera yo... si yo estaba loco por ella... le daba todo, la trataba como a una princesa ¿Qué más quería?. Lo que me hizo tomar aquella decisión fue totalmente demoledor para mi. Había quedado con Bella a la salida del instituto. Ella estaba apoyada sobre la pared hablando con alguien que yo no era capaz de ver porque estaban en una esquina.

- Creo que Edward sospecha algo- dijo Bella.

- Ni por asomo se le ocurriría eso a Cullen... no es tan listo- dijo Taylor.

No vi la mirada de enfado que le dirigió Bella a Taylor. Y la verdad fue que me tuve que controlar mucho para no romperle la cara allí mismo. Me quedé solamente con lo evidente, ni me di cuenta de que eran frases totalmente sacadas de contexto. Decidí que no eran sospechas mías por celoso, Bella tenía algo con Taylor.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Le conseguí el libro a Taylor. Y a cambio él me ayudó con el regalo de Edward. Él decía que tenía que ser algo personal, algo que nadie más le regalase. Entonces en un momento de brillante lucidez a Taylor se le ocurrió que le cantase una canción el día de su cumpleaños. Yo le dije a Taylor que no pensaba hacerlo. Lo primero, me imaginaba la fiesta que estaba montando Alice así que no quería cantar delante de al menos cincuenta personas. Lo segundo, cantaba igual que un gato estreñido. Pero Taylor me convenció de que fuese un día a su casa para mirar eso. Taylor se quedó sorprendido porque decía que cantaba bien. No le creí hasta que no me oí cantar a mi misma cuando Taylor me grabó. Y entonces decidí dejarle organizar todo.

- Quedamos esta noche en mi casa para ensayar.

- No puedo, deberes de cálculo avanzado. Creo que Edward sospecha algo- dije.

- Ni por asomo se le ocurriría eso a Cullen... no es tan listo- dijo Taylor.

Le lancé una mirada asesina y él rió.

- Qué hay chicos- oí a Edward.

- Hola...- dije girándome. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Me sorprendí porque miraba a Taylor como si quisiera matarle. Su mirada llameaba de furia. Pero cuando se reposó sobre mi, esa mirada desapareció. Me miró con tristeza.

- Qué pasa- dije con una sonrisa.

- Nada... ¿Te llevo al trabajo?

- Sí, claro- dije.

Taylor y yo intercambiamos una mirada sorprendidos. Ni siquiera Edward se despidió de Taylor. En completo silencio me llevó a la librería de los Weber. Esperaba que para cuando tuviese que pasar a recogerme, su humor hubiese cambiado, pero me seguía sometiendo al mismo tratamiento de silencio.

- ¿Vas a hablarme?- dije cuando echó el freno de mano al llegar a mi casa- ¿Qué te pasa Edward, hice algo que te molestase?

- No. no hiciste nada.

- Entonces... - dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla- ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

- No, está todo bien. Solamente estoy cansado.- dijo con voz derrotada y triste.

Le sonreí ligeramente. Cogí su cara entre mis manos mirándole directamente a esos ojitos verdes que me volvían loca. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y uní nuestros labios. Durante unos segundos el beso se mantuvo dentro de los límites aceptables. Pero entonces algo cambió. Él empezó a besarme con ansiedad, apretando sus labios contra los mios. Con sus dedos aferrando mi cuello.

- Edward...- dije cuando me separé de él, jadeante.

- Es mejor que te vayas- dijo él con voz neutra.

Algo dentro de mi hizo clic. Esa voz. Como si nada le importase. Volvía a encerrarse dentro de sí mismo. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Y desde ese día lo veía venir. Sentía dentro de mi una tristeza, un frío, un vacío que no era capaz de llenar con nada. Por una parte estaba Edward diciendome que todo estaba bien. Mentía. Sabía que mentía. Pero deseaba desesperadamente creer en esas palabras. Por otra parte le veía cada día alejarse un poco más de mi. Sentía que era como arena entre mis dedos. En sus ojos había un no se qué oculto que me asustaba mucho. Y sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto un pozo oscuro e insondable donde era era incapaz de adivinar qué pensaba o qué sentía. Edward había vuelto dentro de su armardura. Aquel sábado por la mañana estaba de zafarrancho de limpieza en casa. Charlie estaba trabajando así que podía deshacer y hacer a mi antojo.

- Bella, ¿Puedo ir a verte?- era Edward que me llamaba por teléfono.

- Claro tonto- dije.

Creí que obtendría una explicación. Pero cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Edward allí quieto, con su expresión inescrutable me convencí a mi misma de que no obtendría ninguna explicación. Le hice pasar.

- Bella... yo... tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito un cambio. He permitido que lo nuestro llegase demasiado lejos. Lo siento.

- Tú...yo... ¿Ya no me quieres?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- No. En cierto modo te he querido... pero... no soy bueno para ti.

- No... no digas eso Edward- dije acercándome a él- ni te imaginas lo bueno que eres para mi.

- No me convienes, Bella.

Me dejó sin palabras. Yo siempre había sabido que no estaba a su altura. Que un ser tan perfecto no podía estar hecho para mi, eso estaba claro. Y también sabía que algún día, Edward acabaría dándose cuenta, pero me dolía tanto... Abrí la boca pero volví a cerrarla. No sabía qué decir. Intentaba encontrar algo, una sola razón para que no me dejase.

- Si es lo que quieres...- dije finalmente.

Solamente asintió. Le miré a los ojos. Ese frío infranqueable se había instalado en ellos.

- Adiós Bella... ya no volveré a molestarte más.

Quise correr tras de él, suplicarle que no me dejase. Convencerle de que sin él, mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Me caí de rodillas en el suelo de la entrada a casa sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos. Abracé mis piernas, pegándolas contra mi pecho. Comencé a balancearme, cerrando los ojos e intentando convencerme de que nada de eso había sucedido. Pero el dolor estaba ahí, dentro de mi pecho. Como si me hubieran abierto en canal y arrancado el corazón de cuajo. Y a pesar de eso seguía viva. Seguía respirando. Seguía sintiendo que me desgarraba por dentro. Que mi alma se moría poco a poco. Ni siquiera las lágrimas eran capaces de aplacar un poco ese dolor. Nada era capaz de hacerlo. No se cuánto tiempo pasó. Solamente reaccioné cuando la puerta se abrió. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. La cara roja, los ojos rojos, la nariz roja, el cuerpo entumecido.

- Bella, cariño ¿Estás bien?- dijo Charlie.

- Charlie- dije en un hilo de voz. Sonaba tan extraña y débil.

- Estoy aquí, hija, estoy aquí.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y otra vez me sentí como esa niña pequeña. Cuando me quedaba dormida en el sofá y Charlie me llevaba en brazos hasta mi habitación. Charlie me reposó sobre la cama. Me quedé allí mirando al vacío. Me habían matado, seguía respirando pero me habían matado. Me pasé el resto del día del Sábado así. Las oleadas de dolor me golpeaban, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza. Y ya no salí a la superficie. Solamente yo, con mi pena y sumergida en un vacío que me estaba matando. El Domingo tampoco salí de casa. Me producía pánico pensar en el Lunes. En tener que ir al instituto. En ver la cara de Edward. Y darme cuenta de todo lo que había perdido esa aciaga mañana de Sábado.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: UN HOMBRO SOBRE EL QUE LLOR

**HOY LES TRAIGO DOS CAPÍTULOS DEL FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ESTÁN RECIÉN SALIDITOS DEL HORNO. ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN. DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Capítulo 18**

**Un hombro sobre el que llorar**

"_Qué ahora como estás, plantada por tu historia _

_acabada y de frente a ti la enorme cuesta arriba_

_Te sientes algo sola, sin nadie que se siente_

_a escucharte que comprenda tu situación_

_No te debes de rendir y sigue siendo tú, persigue tu destino_

_Pues todo ese dolor que está adentro nunca debe interferir en tu camino_

_Descubrirás así que tu historia toda y cada minuto, pertenecen tan solo a ti_

_Más si te has quedado tú, navegando sin razones en el mar de tus por qués_

_Mira en ti, escucha el silencio, tu corazón te soplará las palabras_

_Mira dentro de ti misma y entonces prueba si alcanzas donde te lleva tu alma"_

Laura Pausini: Escucha a tu corazón

**POV ALICE**

Presentía que algo había pasado entre Bella y Edward. Había intentado hablar con mi hermano, pero él no decía ni palabra. Me echaba de su cuarto de malas maneras, como antes de que llegase Bella a Forks. Telefoneé a Bella pero Charlie me dijo que no estaba "muy bien". Y la cara de ella el Lunes me lo dijo todo. Corrí hacia ella y la envolví en un abrazo.

- Qué pasó... dímelo tú Bella... por favor...- dije con súplica.

- Tu hermano y yo ya no estamos juntos- dijo con neutralidad.

Bella y Edward tenían una forma muy similar de afrontar el dolor. Se lo guardan todo adentro y si no piensas mucho en ello es como si no estuviera. Yo me puse del lado de Bella, al igual que Rosalie. Pero Rosalie siguió sentándose con Emmett. Yo dejé, incluso, de sentarme con ellos. No quería tener nada que ver con Edward mientras se comportase de esa forma tan estúpida a mi modo de ver.

- Cómo puedes seguir sentándote con el imbécil de mi hermano- le reproché un día a Jasper.

- Porque tengo códigos Alice, cosa que parece que has olvidado. Por mucho que crea que Edward se está equivocando, es mi amigo. Es mi amigo desde la guardería. Tú parece que has olvidado que lleváis la misma sangre.

- ¿Y qué pasa, a Bella qué, que le den? Pues no pienso permitir eso. Bella es mi amiga.

- Yo no te estoy diciendo que Bella deje de ser tu amiga. Pero estás entre ambos. Estás en una posición que no puedes hacer nada sin lastimar al otro. Yo te diría que te apartases de lo que sea que pasó entre ellos. Si te pones del lado de Edward, lastimas a Bella. Si te pones del lado de Bella, hieres a Edward. Estate ahí para los dos... por si alguno te necesita, pero no te decantes por uno de los dos, eso es lo que te quiero decir.

Sabía que Jasper tenía razón. Pero me era prácticamente imposible mantenerme al margen.

**POV BELLA**

Por fin Charlie me había conseguido un coche. Era una vieja Chevy de color rojo. Lenta y ruidosa. Aquel Sábado por la tarde había decidido ir al cine a Port Ángeles. Charlie me había estado dando el discurso de que no podía dejar que lo que me había hecho Edward me dejase así, etc... por lo que decidí salir para no oírle y demostrarle que estaba perfectamente. Ni siquiera me molesté en llamar a una de las chicas. Angela, Jessica o Alice hubieran venido conmigo sin rogar mucho. Me compré un bocata que comí mientras que hacía cola para el cine. Había una película romántica, una comedia, una fantástica y una de terror. Un buen surtido. Me decanté por la de terror. Dentro del cine me encontré con Taylor que también había ido solo al cine.

- Me aburría mortalmente en casa así que decidí venir a ver una película... ¿Y tú?

- Más o menos lo mismo.

- Siento lo de...

- No... no importa- dije. No soportaba que dijesen el nombre de Edward delante de mi- está más que superado.

- ¡Genial! Entonces no habrá ningun problema en que nos sentemos juntos.

- No.

Taylor compró palomitas y refresco. Yo helado. Entramos en la sala de cine. Las luces se apagaron y comenzaron la proyección de la película. La película comenzaba por una escena de una pareja caminando en la playa agarrados de la mano, con toda esa verborrea romántica y sensiblona de las películas de amor. Era de una falsedad empalagosa. Resistí la necesidad de taparme las orejas y comenzar a tararear una canción. Los primeros diez minutos de película todos se iban convirtiendo en zombis. El resto de la película consistió en truculentos ataques de zombis e interminables chillidos de los cada vez menos humanos que iban quedando. No me alteraban las escenas de la película, pero de alguna forma me sentía incómoda. Ya casi al final de la película descubrí el por qué de la incomodidad. No era la sangre que chorreaba por todos los sitios de la película. No era lo mala que era, ni su previsibilidad. Eso hasta me llegaba a hacer gracia. Eran los zombies. Con esa cara amoratada, las ojeras marcadas hasta el extremo, los ojos sin brillo, caminando como autómatas, arrastrando los pies de un lugar a otro. Me vi reflejada en ellos. Nunca me hubiera imaginado a mi misma convirtiéndome en un grotesco cadaver animado. Era deprimente comprobar cómo nunca más sería la heroína de la película, de que mi historia había terminado. Salí del cine abatida. No estaba asustada, solamente inquieta. Y Taylor lo notó. Nos despedimos cuando llegamos a mi coche y cada uno se fue por su camino. Cuando llegué a casa saludé a Charlie con completa normalidad. Subí a mi cuarto. Retrase el momento de irme para la cama todo lo que pude. Pero cuando al fin me vi en la oscuridad de mi cuarto comencé a llorar. Desde el día en que Edward me había dejado no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Me enrollé sobre mi misma, con mis brazos sujetando el costado, como si eso evitase que me partiera en dos.

**POV CHARLIE**

Por supuesto que no me creía que Bella estuviera bien en tan poco tiempo. Lo que le había hecho el cretino de Cullen la había dañado más de lo que ella misma creía. La vi pasar a su cuarto y esperé. Subió las escaleras, se dio la ducha de todos los días y la puerta de su cuarto se cerró. La oí llorar. Empecé a caminar por la sala de un lado a otro, desesperado. No sabía qué hacer para calmarla. Lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue llamar a Renee.

- ¿Le sucede algo a Bella?- dijo ella.

Bueno, ese le sucede algo era un poco idiota. Más bien había que decir si le sucedía algo más. Le conté la discusión con Bella de esa mañana. Que se había ido sola y que ahora estaba sola en su cuarto llorando.

- Déjala, Charlie. Lo necesita. Necesita un hombro sobre el que llorar sus penas. Ya verás que se pone bien. Ya ha pasado la etapa de la negación...

No podía entender cómo Renee era capaz de estar tranquila. Cuando yo me partía el alma ver cómo poco a poco Bella se derrumbaba.

**POV BELLA**

Aquella película de zombis me hizo reaccionar. No quería ser más un zombi como los de la película. Mis amigos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos sin hacer preguntas. Todo el instituto sabía que lo había dejado con Edward y al parecer no habíamos quedado muy bien. Lauren fue la única que avanzó en el terreno de las preguntas escabrosas, pero Mike le paró los pies en seguida. No se qué fue lo que hizo que aquel día me detuviera en casa de Taylor. Ni sabía por qué había recurrido a él en esos momentos. Solo sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quizás esperase que Taylor, al ser amigo de Edward me dijese algo que me hiciera arrojar un poco de luz a lo que había pasado. Taylor me hizo pasar adentro y me llevó a su habitación. Sus papás no estaban en casa.

- Disculpa que me presentase así... sin llamar- dije.

- No importa... somos amigos ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial?- dijo Taylor.

- Ay... no se... en realidad no se muy bien qué hago aquí... La peli del Sábado me hizo reaccionar. No quiero ser más como esos zombies.

- Tú no eres como un zombie, eres mucho más guapa.

- ¡No estoy de bromas Taylor! No quiero seguir tratándome así...Ehhh... Edward- dije su nombre con dolor, sintiendo que me desgarraba- Él no se merece que esté así.

- ¿Qué os pasó?.

- No se... fue de la noche al día. De repente. Un día me estaba jurando amor eterno y al día siguiente me decía que no me quería. No entiendo nada... ¿Tiene a menudo esos desdobles de personalidad?

- No se. Cuando éramos niños, no. Pero la gente cambia cuando se hace mayor. Pero hay algo más importante- dijo Taylor inclinándose hacia adelante y agarrándome de las manos- ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Ya que estamos diciendo verdades... pues mal. No entiendo nada- dije. Involuntariamente las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos- Siento un dolor en el pecho... que me está matando. Le extraño todo el tiempo. Me hace mal verle todos los días en el instituto. Siento que esto es el fin del mundo. Que nunca podré superarlo.

- No te agobies, Bella, date tiempo. Ya verás cómo sin darte cuenta, Cullen pasará a ser historia- dijo Taylor recogiendo mis lágrimas- Y siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.

- Gracias, Tay... eres un amigo genial.

Nos abrazamos. Cerré los ojos deseando que Taylor tuviera razón con eso de olvidar.


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD

**Capítulo 19**

**Enfrentando la verdad**

" _Llama no importa la hora, que yo estoy aquí entre las cuatro paredes mi habitación_

_Es importante al menos decirte que esto de tu ausencia duele y no sabes cuanto_

_Ven aparece tan solo comunicate que cada hora es un golpe de desolación_

_Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir que los minutos me acechan aquí todo es gris_

_Que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza, _

_Ven que nunca imaginaba cómo era estar sola que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan_

_Que no se que hacer y aquí no queda nada de nada_

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti y qué le digo yo a este corazón_

_Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí_

_Por dónde empiezo si todo acabó_

_No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti, cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí"_

_Thalia: No me enseñaste_

**POV Bella**

Aquel Sábado habíamos hecho planes para ir a Port Ángeles. El plan era ir a dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, cenar algo e ir al cine. Un plan de lo más inocente. Desde que Edward había cortado conmigo habían sucedido dos cosas. Una era que me había alejado de Alice. Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared porque Edward era su hermano, yo lo entendía. Y yo la verdad era que no quería ver a Edward porque era cuando me daba cuenta de que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, que no avanzaba nada en la tarea de olvidarme de él. La otra cosa que había sucedido era que me había acercado más a mis amigos. A Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Jacob y Taylor. Taylor se había convertido en un buen amigo, y en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba, buenos amigos. Taylor pasó a recogerme. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Alice bajarse del coche. Nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar las dos. La había extrañado mucho.

- ¡Vamos chicas!- gritó Taylor desde el coche.

De camino a Port Ángeles lo pasamos charlando de banalidades. Cosas sin importancia. Una vez allí nos reunimos con los demás. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric y Jacob. Pero necesitaba hablar con Alice. Meter un poco más el dedo en la yaga.

- Pues si quieres saber la verdad... no tengo ni idea de cómo está. En el instituto apenas le veo. Entrena baseball hasta tarde. Cuando llegá se encierra en su habitación y solo sale para comer. Y no habla, gruñe. No hay quién lo entienda. Ni siquiera Emmett ha conseguido sonsacarle nada.

- ¿Y Esme y Carlisle?

- Bien, preocupados pero bien.

Alice y yo estuvimos paseando por al lado del mar hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. No fuimos al mismo sitio de siempre, lo que agradecí horrores. La cena estuvo divertida porque todos se empeñaban en hacer bromas y hacerme reír. Y reírme después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo era una sensación muy rara. Después de eso fuimos a ver la nueva película de "_Underworld_". Era sobre la guerra entre licántropos y vampiros. Pero como siempre, había una historia de amor. Y eso me mataba. Cómo se arriesgaba ella por salvarle de la esclavitud. Cómo el vengaba su muerte. Las chicas se sentían profundamente conmovidas. Yo, simplemente apartaba la mirada. Nunca ver a dos personas enamoradas me había hecho tanto daño. Al salir del cine nos quedamos allí intentando decidir si regresar a Forks o ir a comer un helado.

- Bella la pobrecita, lo pasó más mal en la película- dijo Taylor- Eres un poco rara. Normalmente la gente aparta la mirada en las escenas sangrientas.

Le di con el puño cerrado en el hombro, suave. Taylor me abrazó y quiso darme un beso en la mejilla pero yo me aparté. Él no se dio por vencido.

- ¡Oh no!- oí exclamar a Alice.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie venían caminando por la calle. Edward y Taylor no dijeron nada. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. Solamente Edward separó a Taylor de mi y le golpeó. Y los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea. Mike y Jasper intentaban infructuosamente separarles. Yo comencé a dar para atrás. Sin mirar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calle, mirando con verdadero horror la escena.

- ¡Bella!- oí decir.

Entonces el chillido de los frenos del coche. Todo pasó a cámara lenta. Hasta que me agarraron de la ropa y tiraron de mi. Caí al suelo. Pero al caer lo hice sobre mi brazo izquierdo. No me golpee la cabeza porque esta dio sobre algo blando, el cuerpo de Emmett.

- ¿Estás bien Bella?- dijo él preocupado.

- Sí... no... auchhh... me duele el brazo.

- Déjame ver- era la voz de Edward.

Se había arrodillado a mi lado. En el momento en que tocó mi brazo di para atrás. No... no quería que me tocase. No quería estar cerca de él.

- Déjame a mi- dijo Alice apartando a Edward.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Eso duele Alice Cullen!

- Parece que lo tienes roto.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital, que la vea papá- dijo Emmett.

Nos repartimos en los coches. Emmett me llevó en brazos hasta el coche de Edward. Maldita sea. Otra vez allí dentro. Con su olor por todos sitios. Eso no podía ser bueno para mi. Me depositó en el asiento del copiloto. Alice se subió al volante y Edward y Taylor atrás.

- Ya verás cuando te vea papá... te la vas a cargar- dijo Alice cuando salíamos de Port Ángeles.

Cuando llegamos al hospital de Forks el doctor Jameson estaba de guardia, el padre de Taylor. No se parecía en nada a Taylor. Era moreno, y tenía bigote. Era más alto y corpulento.

- A la señorita Swan llévala a un box- le dijo a una enfermera- y vosotros dos conmigo al gabinete médico...¡ahora!

Me quedé esperando allí hasta que oí la dulce voz de Carlisle. Me tranquilicé.

- Hola Bella... ¿Cómo estás?- dijo él.

- Dolorida.

- Vale. Ahora mismo te vamos a hacer una radiografía y después veremos qué tienes ahí adentro.

La misma enfermera que antes me llevó a la sala de rayos x. Carlisle estaba allí. Me subí encima de la plataforma. Estaba fría aunque no era la primera vez que me pasaba eso y lo sabía. Me quedé quieta, inmóvil en cada una de las posiciones que me dijeron. Después salí de allí.

- Lesley... llévala al gabinete... que esté más tranquila.

Con Edward y Taylor no sabía si iba a estar más tranquila. Pero cuando entré los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, riendo como si lo de Port Ángeles no hubiera pasado. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado dentro de aquella habitación?

**POV EDWARD**

En Port Angeles se me cruzaron los cables, por eso golpeé a Taylor. No podía soportar ver cómo abrazaba a Bella. Yo sabía que ella y yo no éramos nada. Pero me dolía igual. Y gracias a eso, el doctor Jameson me hizo enfrentarme a lo que había pasado.

- ¡Yo no hice nada papá!- se quejó Taylor- fue este idiota... se lanzó sobre mi como un energúmeno.

- Os dais cuenta de que conseguisteis hacerle daño a Isabella Swan.

Me revolví incómodo en la silla.

- Y tú no tienes nada que decir Edward... érais amigos por dios.

- ¡Lo éramos hasta que me quitó a mi chica!- exploté.

- Tú sueñas en technicolor, Cullen, yo no te robé nada.

- Cómo que no... así que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta.

Y entonces Taylor hizo algo que no me esperaba. Se echó a reir. Su padre y yo le mirábamos con sendas caras de sorpresa.

- ¿Y por esa tontería dejaste a Bella?

- Siempre estábais juntos.

- Qué idiotas nos hace ser el amor- dijo Taylor suspirando- A ver, escúchame, Cullen... ¿Qué fecha es dentro de dos semanas?

- No se... ¿Mi cumpleaños?

- Bella me pidió ayuda para hacerte un regalo especial. Pero tú eres tan idiota que en lugar de confiar en ella... ¿creíste que estaba conmigo? ¿Tan mala persona crees que soy? Yo jamás le haría eso a un amigo.

- En serio...

- En serio, Cullen.

Me revolví incómodo en mi asiento. Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil. Había lastimado de nuevo a toda la gente que quería. A papá, a mamá, A Alice, a Emmett, A Jasper, A Rose y sobre todo a Bella. ¿Por qué había sido tan irracional?. En esos momentos, visto desde lejos, realmente me daba cuenta de que me había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Cuando la puerta se abrió y vi entrar a Bella en la silla de ruedas, empujada por la enfermera el corazón se me encogió. Cómo podría compensala por tanto daño que le había causado.

- Chicos, ha sido una noche muy larga, así que es mejor que la dejéis descansar- dijo la enfermera.

- Estoy bien- replicó Bella.

Taylor se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Bella. Ella se levantó de la silla y se sentó en una de las butacas, lejos de mi. Nos quedamos los tres en silencio. El silencio era incómodo, cortante. Por suerte, papá no tardó mucho en llegar.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes, Bella? ¿Te hizo efecto el analgésico?

- Sí. Tengo sueño.

- Bueno, ven conmigo. Te vamos a escayolar ese brazo y te podrás ir.

Papá rodeó a Bella con un brazo y salieron de allí. Me quedé mirándola hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

- No sabes todo lo que Bella ha sufrido, Edward. Ella te ama realmente. Pero no la presiones... dale tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Y aquella noche me prometí que de algún modo encontraría la forma de compensar a Bella por todo ese dolor que le había causado.

**POV BELLA**

Carlisle era el médico más dulce que había conocido en mi vida. Aunque no sabía si me trataba así por ser yo. Pero de todas formas, de todos los médicos que había conocido, él era mi favorito.

- Mira aquí... ves... éste es tu cúbito... y está roto. Lo que vamos a hacer es ponerte una escayola para inmovilizar la zona. Has tenido suerte, no vamos a tener que operar.

Lesley, la enfermera, me escayoló el brazo y después tuve que esperar a que se secase. Cuando esto sucedió, Carlisle me colocó un vendaje para que colgase el brazo.

- Si te duele, ya sabes qué tomar- dijo Carlisle- Pásate por aquí dentro de un mes, a ver cómo vamos ¿vale?

- Gracias- dije.

- No hay de qué.

Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente. Yo me encaminé hacia el gabinete para coger mis cosas, y no sabía cómo, irme de allí. Taylor no estaba. Solamente estaba Edward. Maldición.

- ¿Te rompiste el brazo?- preguntó

- Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

- Bella... yo... tenemos que hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Edward. Me lo dejaste perfectamente claro.

- A veces digo muchas tonterías. Todo tiene una explicación, Bella, te lo juro.

- Sí, la explicación es muy sencilla, dejaste de quererme. Punto.

- No, nunca dejé de quererte. Pero esta conversación la tendremos en otro momento, si tú quieres. Déjame llevarte a tu casa. Mi coche está afuera. Alice ha conseguido no hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

Me sentía tan agotada que ni siquiera protesté. Dejé que Edward pusiera mi cazadora sobre mis hombros y salimos del hospital. Caminamos en silencio hasta el coche. Edward me abrió la puerta. Me hundí en el asiento, escurriendome hacia abajo. Cerré los ojos un segundo. Estaba dormida antes de que Edward saliese del parking del hospital. Me desperté aunque no del todo, cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Edward me tomó entre sus brazos. Creí que aún estábamos en el hospital.

- ¡Bella!- oí la voz de Charlie

- Charlie- dije sin acabar de despertar del todo.

- Silencio. Ya estás en casa, duérmete.

-¡No me puedo creer que tengas la cara dura de aparecer por aquí!- dijo Charlie- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija.

- Déjalo papá...- dije desde el cuello de Edward. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón en mis oídos.

Charlie intentó cogerme en brazos, pero yo me aferré con fuerza al cuello de Edward.

- Déjame que la lleve a su cuarto, prometo que después me iré.

Lo último que sentí fueron los suaves labios de Edward sobre mi frente mientras que me arropaba y mientras que yo rogaba que aquello no fuese un sueño.


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: ERES COMO UNA BRILLANTE EST

**Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste. Seguro que muchos estábais esperando por esto. Así que decidme qué pensáis. Besos.**

**Capítulo 20**

**Eres como una brillante estrella fugaz**

Al día siguiente tuve la sensación de haber estado durmiendo mucho tiempo. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido. Me costaba pensar y estaba aturdida. Solamente sentía una cosa. El caliente palpitar de mi brazo. Me dolía. Me dolía mucho. Sentí que me apartaban el pelo de la cara. Lenta y suavemente. Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Allí estaba Charlie.

- Buenos días cariño- dijo él- Toma. Te he traído un vaso de leche con cacao y una pastilla... ¿Te duele mucho?

- Sí- dije.

- Bien, ya verás qué rápido se te pasa. He hablado con Carlisle. Tendrás ese yeso una buena temporada- dijo Charlie.

- Lo se. De ocho a diez semanas.

- Sí.

- Esto... papá... ha llamado alguien... o venido alguien...- dije.

- Edward Cullen no ha venido ni ha llamado. Pero Alice sí. Ha llamado al menos cinco veces esta mañana. Le he dicho que dormías.

Noté que papá seguía enfadado con Edward por hacerme sufrir. A Alice la seguía queriendo como siempre.

Esa mañana me la pasé en la cama, dormitando la mayor parte del tiempo. Recibí la llamada de Alice y Emmett, de Rose y Jasper, de Taylor, Mike, Jacob, Eric, Jessica y Ángela. Pero nada de Edward. Comencé a pensar que quizás había sido un sueño. Que realmente nada de lo que creía que había pasado,había sucedido.

- Qué haces aquí- oí a papá cuando por la tarde llamaron al timbre.

- Quiero ver a Bella- dijo Edward. El corazón se me disparó.

- Está descansando.

- Solamente quiero saber cómo está.

Charlie refunfuñó algo pero dejó pasar a Edward. Le oí subir las escaleras y cómo después, suavemente llamó a la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Adelante- dije.

- Hola Bella- dijo Edward con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si casi me hubiera atropellado un coche.

- Vaya, veo que estás de mejor humor.

Me encogí de hombros. Edward entró dentro de mi cuarto. Se sentó a un lado de mi cama. Me miró con sus ojos verdes y yo empecé a sentirme nerviosa.

- Creo que nos debemos una charla- dijo él. Asentí con la cabeza pero permanecí callada- Te debo una disculpa. En realidad muchas... Desconfié y me comporté como un cobarde. Debí decirte lo que sentía... en lugar de montarme películas yo solo... Taylor me dijo que estábais preparando algo para mi cumpleaños y yo creí que tenías un lío con él.

- Edward...- dije.

- Lo se. Siento haberte hecho tanto daño. Aunque tú también me dañaste a mi. Fue insoportable que me creyeses tan sumamente rápido que no te quería- dijo Edward con gesto de dolor- Nunca imaginé que convencerte sería tan sencillo. Creía que sería casi imposible. Creía que tendría que decir una mentira tras otra para sembrar la duda en tu corazón. ¿Cómo pudiste creerme? Después de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba. ¿Cómo una sola palabra pudo romper tu confianza en mi?

Me revolví incómoda en la cama. No dije nada. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada conmigo misma como para decir nada.

- Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡Cómo si hubiera alguna manera en que pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

- Lo siento- mascullé.

- Que te quede bien claro Isabella Marie Swan. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuvimos separados, estuve pensando en ti.

Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi rostro. Una lágrima seguida de otra, y de otra, y de otra en un torrente imparable. Me sujetó la cabeza entre sus dos mnanos, ignorando mis esfuerzos cuando intenté volver la cabeza hacia otro lado. Posó su boca contra la mia y no pude evitarle. No solo porque era más fuerte que yo, sino porque mi voluntad quedó reducida a polvo cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. No fue un beso tan inocente y cauteloso como los que recordaba. Le devolví el beso con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo irregular, desbocado mientras que mi respiración se aceleraba.

- Todo lo que deseo es estar contigo y nunca volveré a tener fuerzas para dejarte de nuevo. Tengo demasiadas excusas para quedarme a tu lado... Pensaba regresar a tu lado. Intentaba sobrevivir como podía. Intentaba pasar como fuera cada hora de cada día. Solo era cuestión de tiempo en que te suplicase que me dejases volver. Me avergüenza admitir que me acurrucaba y dejaba que el dolor se apoderase de mi

- No... no me puedes decir esto y después arrepentirte... porque me moriré.

- Bella, mi amor, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de ti. Muy oscura pero al menos había estrellas, pequeños puntos de luz, distracciones y motivaciones. Entonces cruzaste tú como una brillante estrella fugaz. De pronto se encendió todo, había luz, había belleza. Cuando la estrella desapareció en el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas y nada tenía sentido. No había distracción posible ante la agonía, mi amor. Era como si mi corazón hubiera desaparecido, como si hubiera dejado un vacío en su lugar

Puse gesto de sorpresa porque estaba describiendo exactamente la manera en que me sentía con respecto a él. Mi corazón se hinchó de tal forma que estuvo a punto de romperme las costillas. Ocupó mi pecho por completo dejándome sin habla. Me quería de verdad, igual que yo a él, para siempre... Me tomó de nuevo la cara entre sus manos y me besó hasta que todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Entonces juntó su frente con la mía y me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que respiraba más agitadamente de lo normal.

- Edward... no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más.

- Nunca más mi amor- dijo con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos.

- Y confía en mi ¿vale?

- Confío en ti- dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla.

Y capturó mis labios entre los suyos de nuevo. Me besaba de una forma que nunca antes me había besado. Pero la verdad era que yo no pensaba poner impedimentos a que me besase así. Hacía que mi piel se erizase por completo y que las piernas me temblasen. Y que lo único que fuera capaz de pensar era que quería estar más y más cerca de él. Aquello no podía ser bueno para mi salud mental. Sin darnos cuenta la tarde se convirtió en noche mientras que nos comíamos a besos y nos jurábamos un millón de veces amor eterno.

- Mi amor... tengo que irme ya... - dijo Edward.

- Cinco minutos más- dije yo, caprichosa.

- No Bella... que seguro...

Los dos oímos cómo el móvil de Edward se ponía a vibrar dentro de sus pantalones. Edward lo sacó rápidamente.

- Mamá...en casa de Bella...Sí, está conmigo... Bien... sí. Bella... mamá quiere hablar contigo- dijo Edward.

Agarré el teléfono que Edward me daba con la mano del brazo bueno y lo llevé a mi oreja.

- Hola Esme- dije.

- Cómo estás Cielo... Carlisle me contó todo... ¿Te duele mucho?

- Bueno... no mucho- mentí.

- Bueno solamente quería comprobar que estabas bien- dijo ella- Envíame a mi hijo a casa en cuanto puedas.

Me despedí de Esme y le dije a Edward que su madre quería que fuera para casa. Edward me dio un beso en la frente pero cuando se levantó yo aparté la ropa de cama para levantarme. Estaba en pijama.

- No, Bella, quédate ahí... estás enferma.

- ¡Llevo todo el día en la cama! ¡Estoy harta de estar en la cama!

Edward no pudo convencerme de que me quedase en la cama así que bajé las escaleras con él. Papá estaba en la sala viendo la televisión con Jacob y Billy. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hubiesen venido.

- ¡Bella!- dijo Jacob.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia mi. Me rodeó en su abrazo de oso, mientras que yo me sentía más pequeña de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué haces levantada?- preguntó Charlie- Se supone que tenías que cuidar de ella- dijo ésto último con cierto tono de ira.

- ¡Papá!. Estoy harta de estar en la cama. Tengo una rotura en el brazo, no estoy inválida.

Acompañé a Edward hasta la puerta. Estimé oportuno, según estaban los ánimos de Charlie no hacer una escena romántica con Edward delante de él. Y Edward opinó lo mismo. Me apartó el pelo del cuello.

- Te quiero. Estaré pensando en ti- dijo en mi oído haciendo que se me erizase hasta el más minúsculo poro de mi piel.

Después me dio un beso en la frente y me quedé mirando como iba hacia su coche. Al girarme vi a Jacob del otro lado del pasillo que sonreía de forma pícara. Me rodeó con un brazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver el baseball. Bueno yo en lugar de ver el baseball me atiborré a helado de chocolate.


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: POR TU VENTANA

**Capítulo 21**

**Por tu ventana**

Charlie estaba empeñado en que me quedase en casa por lo menos esa semana. Pero yo le dije que no. Que no pensaba perder una semana de clases por tener un brazo escayolado, y encima el izquierdo. Así que aquella mañana de Lunes me levanté antes de lo normal ya que preveía que tardaría bastante en vestirme. Cosa que así fue. Al no poder disponer de una de mis manos, tardaba mucho más. Me estaba intentando hacer una cola con el pelo, algo casi imposible con una mano sola cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Tú aquí otra vez- oí decir a Charlie.

- Vengo a recoger a Bella para llevarla al instituto- dijo Edward.

Me imaginé a Charlie poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Emitiendo a algo parecido a un gruñido y dejando pasar a Edward. Éste subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- Bella... ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Suspiré. Era imposible. Abrí la puerta. Edward me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado. Esa sonrisa tan irresistible que tenía. Edward entró dentro del cuarto de baño. Se colocó tras de mi. Nos miramos a través del espejo. Entonces me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un beso en el cuello.

- Hola princesa- dijo a mi reflejo en el cristal.

- ¿Me recoges el pelo?.

Edward sonrió y me cepilló el pelo lentamente. Después me hizo la coleta con tanta delicadeza que era sorprendente. Ni siquiera yo tenía tantos miramientos con mi pelo. Salimos del cuarto de baño y entramos en mi habitación. Cogí la mochila para guardar las cosas del instituto pero Edward me la quitó de las manos. Cuando estuvo lista me ayudó a ponerme la cazadora y se echó la mochila al hombro. Bajamos las escaleras. Me despedí de Charlie con un beso y salimos juntos de casa. El volvo nos estaba esperando. Edward y yo nos pasamos el camino al instituto charlando. Cuando llegamos apenas me había bajado del coche cuando algo se me tiró al cuello. El duendecillo diabólico atacaba de nuevo. En un segundo Alice me llenó las mejillas de besos.

- Alice... el brazo- dije.

- Ay... perdón... es que me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta.

Sabía que se refería a que hubiera vuelto con Edward. Al parecer él había roto el pacto de silencio que había hecho con Alice. Edward me agarró de la mano y comenzamos a cruzar el aparcamiento. Alice iba a nuestro lado, tan contenta que solamente le faltaba ir dando botes. A la entrada nos encontramos con Taylor que nos dirigió a Edward y a mi una mirada pícara. Mike, Eric, Ángela y Jessica en seguida se acercaron a mi para saber cómo estaba. Pero ninguno hizo alusión a por qué Edward no se separaba de mi ni a sol ni a sombra. Ese día no me encontré muy bien. El brazo me dolía y me dije que ojalá hubiese hecho caso a Charlie en eso de quedarme en casa. Pero tampoco quería pasarme la mañana sola. A la salida caminábamos hacia el coche de Edward cuando Taylor se nos acercó.

- ¡Hey Bella! ¿Te apetece pasar por mi casa?- dijo él. Taylor y yo nos entendíamos.

- Sí... si a ti no te importa- dije mirando a Edward.

- Solamente una cosa...- dijo con mirada severa que desapareció cuando se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al ver las caras de Taylor y mía- Cuidamela... que no haga esfuerzos.

- Eso está hecho... No tenías ni que mencionarlo, Cullen.

Edward me dejó en casa de Taylor. Subimos al cuarto de Taylor. Al rato la señora Jameson nos llevó leche con cacao y galletas. Taylor y yo estuvimos hablando largo rato sobre lo que había pasado en el hospital entre Edward y él, y lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo.

- Se portó horrible contigo, para mi que debiste haberle hecho sufrir, que se lo currase un poco...

- No se... yo a Edward lo amo...

- Está bien... me alegro de que estéis juntos de nuevo- dijo Taylor con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias. Eres un amigo de verdad.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Tú también eres una amiga de verdad. Cullen tiene mucha suerte de tener una novia como tú.

Taylor fue el que me llevó a casa en el coche de su padre cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde. Charlie ya estaba en casa. Telefoneé a Edward para decirle que ya estaba en casa. Había decidido que al día siguiente no iría a clase. No me había encontrado bien ese día y la verdad era que otro día de clases con ese dolor, no me seducía nada. La mujer de Harry Clearwater nos había enviado comida para los dos a través de Billy. No estaba del todo segura de que Charlie fuera capaz de cocinar algo decente, y la verdad yo tampoco. Después de la cena subí a mi cuarto. Me di una ducha, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Como no tenía mucho sueño agarré el libro que tenía en la mesita de noche y me dispuse a leer. Oí un ruido afuera pero no le presté mucha atención hasta que oí cómo alguien abría mi ventana. Me sobresalté, pero sobre todo me sorprendí de ver a Edward colarse por mi ventana.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije.

- Te extrañaba

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia él. Me tuve que poner de puntillas para alcanzar su cuello. Lo rodeé con mi brazo bueno. Junté sus labios con los míos. Edward me empujó hacia la cama y caímos sobre ella riendo

- Cómo lo pasaste esta tarde con Taylor- dijo Edward.

- ¿Celoso?

- Uff… sí… muchísimo- dijo él fingiéndose enfadado- aprendí que tengo que confiar en ti… ¿Qué hicisteis?

Me acurruqué contra el cuerpo de Edward y él comenzó a acariciar mi pelo lentamente y con suavidad.

- Tay dice que debí haberte hecho sufrir más… que te lo currases un poco…

- ¡Quién quiere enemigos con amigos como él!

- ¿Sabes que le dije?

- Qué.

- Que te amo. Y cuando uno ama… perdona… y bueno… no es como si me hubieses engañado… solo estabas confundido…

- Supongo que después de todo, Taylor tiene razón… no me merezco la novia que tengo.

- Bueno… no digas eso… que me lo voy a creer… y mira si después me vuelvo una creída y egocéntrica…tendrías que dejarme y ninguno de los dos queremos eso ¿verdad?

- Estás más loca…- dijo Edward mientras se mordía el labio.

Yo sonreí y él me abrazó y me besó. Después de un rato besándonosen el que sinceramente, creí que me volvería loca, me acurruqué contra su cuerpo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me quedé dormida sintiendo a Edward a mi lado.


	23. CAPÍTULO 22: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDWARD

Capítulo 22:

Happy Birthday, Edward

Al fin había llegado el cumpleaños de Edward. Él quería una celebración sencilla, algo con sus amigos más cercanos, su familia, en fin, sus seres queridos. Alice no opinaba lo mismo con respecto a eso y de ahí nacía la trifulca que se había creado entre los pequeños de los Cullen. Alice había convertido el diecisiete cumpleaños de Edward en una fiesta de proporciones épicas. Esme había intentado mediar entre los dos, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder en su postura. Finalmente un día reuní a Edward y a Alice. Edward aceptó la fiesta de etiqueta que Alice había organizado y Alice aceptó reducir la lista de invitados. Pero lo peor me esperaba todo el día del Sábado hasta que llegase la hora de la fiesta. Ser la muñeca Barbie personal de Alice Cullen nunca era buena idea. La tortura pasaba por depilación, tratamientos faciales varios, manicura, pedicura, peluquería, maquillaje, etc… El Sábado por la mañana Alice me hizo levantarme muy temprano, casi tanto como para ir al instituto. Edward me fue a recoger media hora después. Charlie ya había ido a comisaría. Por si acaso le dejé una nota en la nevera recordándole que era el cumpleaños de Edward y que me quedaba a dormir en casa de los Cullen con Alice. Salí de casa de Charlie y vi el Volvo de Edward aparcado delante de mi casa.

- Buenos días…- dije con una sonrisa entrando en el coche- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!

Rodee el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y acerqué mi boca a la de él para unirnos en un beso. Edward me correspondió al beso. Nos quedamos allí unos minutos besándonos.

- Ya verás la que te espera- dijo Edward riendo.

Rodé los ojos. Edward arrancó el coche y el Volvo rugió suavemente. Condujo hacia la salida de Forks para llegar a su casa. Esme me recibió con una sonrisa y dos besos y un abrazo. Sus abrazos me hacían recordar a los de Rene. Alice bajó trotando la escalera. Esme rió ante mi cara de agobio cuando Alice tiró de mi hacia su cuarto. Rosalie había dormido esa noche en casa de los Cullen. Admito que fue divertido hablar de chicos, o de cosas de chicas mientras que la mascarilla nos hacía efecto. Después de las mascarillas, el tratamiento exfoliante, la depilación, manicura y pedicura bajamos a comer. Después de la comida vinieron las pruebas de maquillaje. Y finalmente cuando llegó la hora Alice comenzó a obrar su magia. Me puso unos tubos en el pelo muy grandes para que me quedase ondulado. Y comenzó a maquillarme. Después llegó el momento de vestirse. El vestido de Rosalie era de color champán de tela brillante y largo hasta la rodilla con sandalias de tacón de aguja. El vestido de Alice era palabra de honor con mucho vuelo y hasta la rodilla con un lazo de color negro en la cintura. Lo combinaba con sandalias de tacón también. Mi vestido era negro, de tirantes y largo. De tela similar al raso. Con el escote en pico y unas sandalias bajas con pedrería en las tiras.

- Chicas… estáis listas- dijo Emmett del otro lado de la puerta- La gente está empezando a llegar.

Rosalie abrió la puerta. Emmett se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Después nos miró a Alice y a mi.

- Estáis simplemente hermosas las tres. Bella… cierto caballero te está esperando al pie de las escaleras.

- Vete- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Salí del cuarto y caminé por el pasillo adelante. Bajé las escaleras y cuando doblé la esquina vi a Edward. Definitivamente el traje había sido inventado para él. Estaba tan guapo que casi hacia daño a la vista. El se giró y me miró en silencio. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, Edward me cogió de la mano y depositó un suave beso sobre ella. Bajé los dos escalores que restaban y Edward me tendió su brazo. Deslicé mi mano por la curva de su codo.

- Estás preciosa- dijo él con tono cómplice.

- Agradécele a tu hermana.

Entramos en la fiesta, que se celebraba en el salón y todo el mundo se giró para mirarnos. Después de nosotros entraron Rosalie y Emmett. Vi a Taylor con su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y vestido de traje, hablando con Jacob y me dirigí directamente hacia ellos.

- Qué guapa estás Bella- dijo Jacob con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

- Preciosa- dijo Taylor mientras me cogía de la mano y me hacía girar.

- Si no fuese por esto- dije levantando mi brazo escayolado.

- Quién se fija en eso…- dijo Jacob- Por que eres como una hermana para mi, que si no… no te librabas, señorita Swan.

- ¡Callaros ya!- dije.

- Qué mujeres- dijo Taylor con tono indignado

- Si les dices que están guapas porque se lo dices… y si no se lo dices porque no se lo dices… no hay quien os entienda…- dijo Jake.

- Desde luego- sentenció Taylor

Rodé los ojos y vi cómo Jacob y Taylor chocaban las manos. Me giré y regresé con Edward que estaba charlando con Mike y Jessica. Mike me hizo un cumplido. Alice llegó con Jasper. Ella había quedado en su habitación acabando de retocarse. Carlisle, Edward y Emmett habían retirado los muebles de la sala y Alice la había decorado exquisitamente. La música no dejó de sonar en ningún momento. Edward habló con todos los invitados, recibiendo sus felicitaciones y agradeciéndoles que acudieran. Estaba charlando con Ángela cuando Alice se acercó a mi. Había llegado la hora. Nos escabullimos hacia la cocina. Alice sacó la tarta de cumpleaños con un poco de dificultad. Alice puso las velas. Nos entretuvimos en encender las diecisiete velas que había en la tarta. Después salimos de la cocina agarrando entre las dos la tarta. Rosalie apagó las luces y Jasper apagó la música. Entonces entramos Alice y yo. Bajé el escalón rezando a todos los dioses por no caerme. Las luces de las velas iluminaron la cara de sorpresa de Edward.

- Pide un deseo hermanito- dijo Alice que estaba a punto de estallar de emoción.

Edward se quedó unos pocos segundos pensando antes de soplar las velas y apagarlas todas. Todos aplaudieron y dejamos la tarta en la mesa. Empezamos a entregarle sus regalos. Había llegado el momento. Taylor se sentó en el piano de Edward y comenzó a tocar unas pocas notas llamando la atención de todos. Alice era la única que no se sorprendió. Ella sonrió pícaramente. Taylor comenzó a tocar las notas de una canción que conocía bien. Taylor me había contado que Edward había compuesto esa música cuando tenía diez años y que tiempo después, en Inglaterra, él le había puesto letra. Y así había nacido "Right here, Right now".

"_Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream. I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it and that it would never leave. Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true. Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too. Right here, right now. I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view. Cause you mean everything. Right Here I promise you somehow that tomorrow can wait, some another day to be. But right now there's you and me"_

Cuando la música al final terminó vi las caras de todo el mundo. Había sorpresa. Pero no sabía si sorpresa porque no había sonado tan mal, o sorpresa porque había sido horrible. No me atrevía a mirar a Edward a la cara. No podría soportar ver decepción en ella. Jake y Mike fueron los que rompieron el silencio, empezando a aplaudir. Al poco todos estaban aplaudiendo y vitoreándonos a Taylor y a mi. Entonces me atreví a mirar a Edward. Estaba parado, inmóvil, con el gesto de sorpresa todavía llenando su cara. Pero en sus ojos verdes había emoción. Había unas pocas lágrimas escondidas tras sus ojos. Delante de todo el mundo caminó hacia mi. Me envolvió en sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

- Ha sido precioso- dijo emocionado, todavía.

- Solo espero no haber destrozado mucho la canción de Tay…- dije poniéndome colorada.

- Qué dices tontita…- dijo Tay a mi espalda- lo has hecho maravillosamente bien. ¿Verdad que sí, Cullen?

- Sí.

Algunos más me felicitaron, mis amigos más cercanos. Todos preguntando a ver dónde tenía escondida esa voz. A Edward le dieron sus regalos la mayoría de la gente invitada. Estaba bailando con Jake en la improvisada pista cuando Edward llegó donde nosotros. Jake nos miró con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado. Edward posó su mano izquierda sobre mi espalda y con la derecha cogió mi mano.

- Eres maravillosa, Bella. Cuando creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien, que no puedes sorprenderme… te las arreglas y lo vuelves a hacer. Y haces que me vuelva a enamorar de ti…

- Esa es mi estrategia- dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo se os ocurrió lo de la canción?

- Fue todo cosa de Tay. Eso era lo que hacíamos y todos los secretitos que teníamos… Todo era para darte hoy una sorpresa.

- Me siento como un completo imbécil.

- Bueno, ya está. Ya pasó. No importa.

- ¿Crees que podría pasar un rato a solas con la chica más guapa de toda la fiesta?- dijo Edward.

- Bueno… no se…- dije con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Vete a mi habitación en cuanto puedas. Espérame allí.

No me fui difícil escabullirme. Solamente Alice se dio cuenta y le dije que iba al baño. Subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Edward. Estaba a oscuras. Por la cristalera entraba la luz de la luna que esa noche estaba llena. Y por la ventana entreabierta entraba un poco de brisa nocturna con aroma del bosque que rodeaba la casa. La música de la fiesta apenas se oía como un murmullo lejano. Me acerqué al escritorio. Esme y Carlisle le habían regalado un ordenador portátil, era muy fino y pesaba poco. La puerta se abrió suavemente y detrás apareció Edward.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo señalando el portátil.

- Es bonito- dije.

Edward se acercó al equipo de música y lo encendió. "_Can't help falling in love_" de Elivis Presley comenzó a sonar en los altavoces. Edward colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Él me acercó a su cuerpo y yo coloqué mi mejilla sobre su hombro. Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente los rizos de mi pelo.

- Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Edward en un susurro en mi oído.

- Yo también te amo Edward Anthony Cullen- dije con una sonrisa.

Nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa. Edward llevó una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla y se inclinó sobre mi para besarme. Unió sus labios a los míos en un beso suave y dulce. Pero el beso suave y dulce duró lo que dura un suspiro. Me estrechó entre sus brazos más fuerte. Sus besos se volvieron más apasionados, más fieros. No pude ahogar un gemido de sorpresa cuando sentí su lengua enredarse con la mía y su mano sosteniéndome por la nuca.

- Edward…- dije en un suspiro cuando sentí sus besos descender por mi cuello.

Edward empezó a empujarme hacia el escritorio hasta que noté la superficie sólida a mi espalda. Posando sus manos en mi cintura me elevó sin mucho esfuerzo hasta que estuve sentada sobre él. Siguió besándome en el cuello, en los hombros, haciéndome enloquecer. A la vez subía poco a poco el vestido para hacerse un lugar entre mis piernas, más cerca de mi. Sentí la calidez de sus manos en mis muslos y no pude evitar estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Se separó un momento de mi. Nos miramos a los ojos. Tenía esa mirada felina que me hacía derretirme.

- Te amo Bella… Te deseo… deseo…- dijo Edward. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía mirándome de esa forma.

Y en ese momento, en ese lugar no tuve dudas. Me sentía amada, deseada. Sabía que con él estaría segura. Llevé mi mano buena hacia él, agarrándole de la corbata y comencé a tirar del nudo para aflojarla. Él me ayudó ya que solamente disponía de una mano. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje lanzándola contra el sofá. Puso su mano sobre mi cintura acercándome más a él. Sentí lo excitado que estaba a través de la tela de mi ropa interior. Yo comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, con timidez. Él se desabrochó los botones de los puños y se sacó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones. Solamente una vez le había visto sin parte de arriba desde que había vuelto a Forks, el día del incidente con el coche de Tyler. Sentí que mis manos temblaban cuando las dirigía hacia el pecho de Edward. No tenía apenas vello y los músculos de los pectorales y los abdominales se marcaban perfectamente debido al deporte continuado. Por debajo del pantalón del traje asomaba el elástico de sus boxer, de color negro. Durante los segundos que le miré embobada me pregunté cómo semejante Dios se iba a fijar en una chica tan simple como yo. Levanté mi mirada mientras posaba mi mano sobre su pecho.

- Bella…- dijo suspirando.

Me agarró por el cuello y me besó. Fue un beso apasionado, húmedo, ardiente. Un beso que hizo que sintiera que me encendía por dentro.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Alice había ido en busca nuestra porque Mike y mis amigos se iban. No tomó la precaución de llamar a la puerta. Y allí estaba Alice tapándose los ojos con una mano.

- Perdón por molestar… pero Mike y compañía se van.

Alice salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Edward y yo nos miramos decepcionados.

- Esto tendrá que esperar a otra ocasión- dijo él antes de darme un beso suave.

Agarró su ropa y comenzó a vestirse de vuelta. Yo me bajé de la mesa y me recompuse un poco el pelo. Cuando Edward estuvo vestido otra vez, bajamos. Pero los dos estábamos cohibidos. Yo tenía la sensación de que todos sabrían lo que habíamos hecho. Eso me hacía actuar tensa, por lo que era más que evidente que algo había pasado. Era muy tarde cuando pude al fin tumbarme en la cama con Alice, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarme dormir. Ella no dejaba de darme la brasa con que le contase todo. Todo lo que había pasado, cómo me había sentido. Todo

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza. Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero espero haberles compensado con el capítulo.**

**Dejenme reviews y cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo. Besos  
**


	24. CAPÍTULO 23: CAMPANAS DE BODA

**Capítulo 23**

**Campanas de boda**

Las clases un día más terminaron en el instituto de Forks. Edward y yo caminábamos hacia el coche de él. La primavera había llegado a Forks y con la primavera había vuelto a ver mi brazo. Carlisle me quitó la escayola y poco a poco fui recuperando fuerza en él. Edward llevaba mi mochila con mis libros mientras que me rodeaba con un brazo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a hacer prácticas?- dijo Edward.

- ¡Vale!

A eso siempre me apuntaba. Desde hacía un par de semanas Edward había aceptado enseñarme a conducir. Y la verdad era que estaba haciendo bastantes progresos. Ya casi no se me calaba el coche. Llegamos al Volvo y Edward abrió el maletero para dejar nuestras cosas. Nos subimos en el y puso un recopilatorio que había grabado con canciones que me gustaban. Nos pusimos las gafas de sol y Edward empezó a conducir hacia La Push. Había un camino que discurría paralelo al mar por el que había hecho mis pinitos como conductora. Edward y yo nos cambiamos los lugares. Pisé el embrague hasta el fondo. Metí primera. Acelerar y levantar el embrague. Y el coche comenzó a caminar. La primera vez que vi moverse el Volvo siendo yo la que conducía fue una sensación muy rara. El atardecer nos pilló a Edward y a mi en el interior de Volvo, escuchando a Debussy y sentados en el asiento de atrás, abrazados. Entonces el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar. Yo me eché hacia delante para bajar la música.

- Dime hermano- dijo Edward. Era Emmett.

- Edward… Rose… ha tenido un accidente- dijo Emmett nervioso.

- Tranquilo. ¿Estáis en el hospital?. Ok. Vamos para allá Bella y yo.

Me puse mis sandalias y pasé al asiento de adelante, al igual que Edward. Nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y él comenzó a conducir. Cuando yo iba en el coche no solía correr porque sabía que le tenía miedo a la velocidad, excepto esa tarde. Nos precipitamos fuera del coche cuando llegamos al hospital y entramos en Urgencias. Se había llevado a Rosalie al interior de Urgencias. Carlisle había aparecido unos minutos después, pero nadie sabía nada.

- ¿Dónde estábais?- dijo Alice a pesar de la preocupación con un tono pícaro.

- En La Push. Bella estaba practicando con el coche

Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper y le agarró de la mano. En un principio había sido un gesto para indicarle que ella estaba allí. Pero Jasper no soltó la mano de Alice. Los señores Hale llegaron al rato. Al poco Carlisle salió de Urgencias.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Qué le pasó a Rose!- dijeron los padres de ella acercándose.

- Tranquilos. Rose está bien. Ha sido más el susto que cualquier otra cosa. Tiene cortes y heridas debido a los cristales. Y también alguna costilla rota y una fractura de tibia que hemos tenido que operar. La dejaremos en observación un par de días porque además se golpeó la cabeza. Por si acaso. Ahora Rose está dormida y seguramente dormirá hasta mañana. Así que… cada mochuelo a su olivo.

Como era de esperar, sus padres se quedaron allí. Pero todos los demás nos fuimos poco a poco. Emmett y Jasper fueron un poco reacios a irse, pero al final conseguimos que nos acompañasen.

Aquella era la primera vez que estaba en casa de los Hale. Era raro siendo todos amigos. Pero la verdad era que Rosalie y Jasper prácticamente vivían en la casa de los Cullen. Ellos también vivían a las afueras del pueblo, pero no tan apartados como los Cullen. Era el día que daban a Rosalie el alta en el hospital. Emmett y Jasper habían ido a recogerla para llevarla a su casa esa mañana. Y aquella tarde nosotros nos decidimos a ir a amenizar la velada. El timbre de la puerta sonó y emocionada corrí a abrir. Era Edward como esperaba. Me colgué de su cuello y le besé mientras que él reía ante tanta efusividad. Charlie carraspeó detrás de nosotros y yo me bajé de encima de Edward.

- Edward- dijo Charlie.

- Charlie

Las asperezas entre los dos se habían limado ligeramente desde que Edward me dejó. Y creo que fundamentalmente era porque mi padre me veía feliz. Y veía que Edward me cuidaba. Me acerqué a Charlie para darle un beso.

- Dale a Rosalie mis mejores deseos- dijo Charlie.

- Lo haré.

Edward y yo salimos de casa y nos dirigimos hacia el Volvo. Cuando llegamos, Edward en lugar de bordear el coche y subirse en el asiento del piloto, se quedó en el de al lado.

- ¿Qué no vas a conducir?- dije.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo tú?. Lo has hecho muy bien últimamente en La Push. Vamos a probar con un poco de ciudad.

- Pero… pero… ¡Va a haber coches!

- De eso se trata, anda tonta, que lo vas a hacer bien.

Edward me puso las llaves del Volvo en la mano. Las miré. Por una parte me sentí agradecida por la confianza que depositaba en mi, que ni siquiera la ponía en su hermana. Por otro lado tuve miedo. No quería abollarle el coche a Edward. Todos sabemos como son los hombres con los coches. Tampoco quería provocar un accidente en el medio de Forks, porque con mi mala suerte acabaría de nuevo en Urgencias. Me senté en el asiento del piloto. Suspiré. Puse mis manos sobre el volante como había aprendido de Edward. Me aferré a él con fuerza.

- No lo agarres tan fuerte, que no se va a escapar- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, acariciando mi mano.

Me sobresalté. Regulé el asiento y los espejos. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad resignada. Arranqué el coche. Embrague. Primera. Acelerar y levantar el pie del embrague. El coche empieza a moverse. Giro el volante. Miro que no venga ningún coche. Me separo de la acera y acelero por la calle adelante. Segunda. No me podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo. Pero lo peor fue al llegar al centro de Forks. Y al encontrarme con más coches. No era Michael Schumacher pero conseguí llegar a casa de los Hale sin provocar un desastre en el centro de Forks, por lo que me di con un canto en los dientes. Era una casa muy bonita, de dos pisos, de estilo victoriano con un hermoso y verde jardín.

- ¿Ves como no era para tanto?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- ¿Para tanto?. Creí que el corazón se me saldría como en los dibujos animados.

- Anda exagerada. Ve aquí.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos. Aspiré su aroma como casi siempre que me abrazaba. Adoraba cómo olía. Bueno, realmente lo adoraba todo de él. Nos separamos para bajarnos del coche. Cruzamos el camino hasta el porche de la casa de los Hale. Llamamos a la puerta. La madre de Rosalie, nos abrió Faith Hale. La había visto un par de veces en mi vida y siempre me sorprendía su elegante belleza.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Solo faltábais vosotros dos!.

- Fui a recoger a Bella y condujo ella hasta aquí- dijo Edward con espontaneidad.

Los Hale eran como unos segundos padres para Edward, Alice y Emmett. Se habían criado juntos así que era normal. Faith se apartó de la puerta y Edward me agarró de la mano. Sabía que me ponía nerviosa en los sitios con gente que no conocía mucho. Tiró de mi hasta llegar a la habitación de Rosalie. Era grande, luminosa, con una pequeña terraza, baño propio y decorada exquisitamente. Rosalie estaba tumbada en la cama. Tenía algunos rasguños por aquí y por allí aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era el enorme yeso que cubría su pierna, sobre una grandísima pila de cojines.

- Hola chicos- dijo Rosalie.

- No se tarda tanto desde casa de Bella, Edward… qué hicisteis… está bien… creo que no quiero saberlo- dijo Alice.

- Conducía yo- dije- Era la primera vez que lo cogía por ciudad y creo que iba un poco despacio.

Dejé de ser el centro de la conversación para pasar a Rosalie. Como había dicho Carlisle, afortunadamente había sido más el susto que otra cosa.

Incluso accidentada, escayolada y con dos muletas, Rosalie Hale tenía más gracia de la que tendría yo en estado completamente normal. La vi bajar el pequeño escalón que daba al jardín y vi cómo Emmett rápidamente iba hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos como si pesase lo mismo que una pluma. La dejó en la silla que iba a ocupar. El verano se aproximaba así que aquel Domingo, Carlisle había decidido hacer la primera barbacoa del año. También había invitado a los Hale y a Charlie. Y allí estábamos en el jardín de la casa de los Cullen. Carlisle dejó la barbacoa y apareció con una bandeja llena de carne. Había de todo.

- Bella, Cielo, ¿Me das tu plato?- dijo Esme.

Me llenó el plato de ensalada de pasta que había hecho. Puré de patatas y un poco de carne. La carne nunca me había gustado mucho. Y si pensaba en el pobre animalito que habían tenido que matar, menos todavía. Así que la verdad era que comía muy poca. Lo justo y necesario. Comimos entre risas. Incluso Charlie se divirtió. No dejaba de hablar con Carlisle y Kenneth, el padre de Jasper y Rosalie. Después de la comida, Emmett hizo sonar su vaso.

- Ya me pongo yo en pie, Rose- dijo Emmett.

- No, si quieres lo hago yo- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, a mi no se me dan bien estas cosas- dijo aclarando la garganta- Todos sabéis que dentro de poco Rose y yo acabaremos el instituto en Forks y nos iremos a New Hampshire donde Rose va a estudiar derecho. Nosotros… en fin… que nos vamos a casar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Alice, como era de esperar, fue la que rompió el hielo.

- ¡Felicidades hermanito!

Abrazó muy fuerte a Emmett y a Rosalie. Jasper, Edward y yo la imitamos.

- Vosotras dos tenéis que ser mis damas de honor- dijo Rosalie.

- Será un placer- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Si no te importa tener una dama de honor patosa como yo- dije.

- ¿Estáis seguros de lo que vais a hacer?- dijo Carlisle.

- Yo solo se que el accidente de Rose me abrió los ojos- dijo Emmett- Sentí mucho miedo mientras que llegaban los de la ambulancia y ella estaba inconsciente. Yo solo se que la amo y que quiero estar el resto de mi vida con ella y cuidarla y quererla como se merece.

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron. Rose agarró a Emmett de la mano con una sonrisa y Emmett le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Después decías que era yo el flojo- dijo Edward.

Finalmente Carlisle, Esme, Faith y Kenneth aceptaron la boda. Iban a ir a vivir juntos a New Hampshire así que no encontraban ninguna excusa para que no se casaran. La boda sería a finales del verano, justo antes de irse a la universidad.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya se que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ¿Qué os parece la boda de Rose y Emmett?. **

**Espero vuestros reviews**

**Besos  
**


	25. CAPÍTULO 24: LA PUSH

**Capítulo 24**

**La Push**

Era una hermosa mañana de finales de Junio. Ya había pasado la graduación de Emmett y Rosalie, y todos estábamos de vacaciones. El sol brillaba en el cielo. En lo que llevábamos de verano en Forks estaba haciendo mejor tiempo de lo que lo haría en diez años juntos. Metí el neceser en la maleta y lo taché de la lista. Repasé una vez más todo lo que había anotado viendo que no me olvidaba de nada. Había sido un verano extraño hasta ese momento.

**Flashback**

Había ido a casa de Edward a pasar el día con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Taylor. Alice, Rose y yo no dejamos de hablar de la boda en toda la tarde. Después de la tarde de piscina me di una ducha en el cuarto de Alice, me cambié de ropa y Edward me trajo de vuelta a casa. Billy y Charlie estaban viendo no se qué partido.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Con vosotros dos quería hablar!- dijo Billy.

- ¿Con nosotros?- dije sorprendida.

Billy asintió. Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Edward se sentó en el salón mientras que yo iba por la tarrina de helado. Me senté al lado de Edward.

- Veréis, he tenido un pequeño contratiempo. Bueno pequeño, no, en realidad bastante grande- dijo Billy.

- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- dije.

- Sí, realmente podéis. Me han fallado los monitores que habíamos contratado para el campamento de este verano. Vosotros dos sois buenos chicos, conoceis el campamento. Además Jake se ha comprometido a echaros una mano con lo que haga falta. El sueldo no es muy grande, pero creo que está bastante bien.

- ¡Yo encantada!- dije más movida por mis emociones que pensándolo racionalmente

- Si Bella va, yo también- dijo Edward.

**Fin del Flashback**

Y allí estaba yo, preparando mi maleta. La cerré y decidí vestirme. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me puse una camiseta de manga corta y pantalones cortos vaqueros con las deportivas. Bajé con la maleta a cuestas hasta la entrada, pesaba bastante. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar pero la noche anterior me había dado miles de advertencias. Oí el claxon de un coche y abrí la puerta. Emmett me saludaba desde su grandísimo todoterreno mientras que Edward se bajaba de él. Caminó hasta mi con una sonrisa. Llevaba unos pantalones pirata vaqueros, chanclas y una camiseta sin mangas. Me agarró por las mejillas y me dio un beso.

- ¡A ver tortolitos! ¡Que no tengo todo el día!- gritó Emmett.

Edward rodó los ojos y me hizo a un lado para agarrar la maleta. Cerré la puerta y caminamos hacia el coche de Emmett. Edward abrió la puerta del maletero y dejó allí mi maleta. Después nos subimos en el coche. Edward delante y yo en el asiento de atrás.

- ¿Quieres conducir, cuñada?- dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué quieres, que en lugar de ir a La Push vayamos a hacerle una visita a tu padre?- dije.

- Edward dice que su coche lo manejas bien.

- ¡Su coche! No este mastodonte.

La risa de Emmett resonó en el interior del coche. Cuando llegamos a la reserva sentí una punzada en el pecho. Como una especie de sensación de Deja vu. Billy en seguida salió a recibirnos seguido de Jacob. Jake chocó la mano con Edward y a mi me dio un abrazo que me hizo perder contacto con el suelo. El campamento seguía en el mismo lugar en el bosque. Lo habían modernizado. Las cabañas eran diferentes y habían hecho una piscina. Entre todos llevamos las cosas al Campamento. Entre Edward, Alice y yo habíamos preparado muchas actividades para los niños. Iban a estar dos meses en La Push, tendríamos que entretenerles con algo. Jake me mostró mi cabaña y la de Edward, que estaban al lado de la cabaña que servía de almacén de todo el material.

- Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir. Rose y Alice quieren que vayamos a Port Ángeles a no se qué de la boda- dijo Emmett.

- Te acompaño en el sentimiento, hermano- dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

- ¡Edward!- dije- Estás hablando de tu hermana y tu futura cuñada.

- ¡Por eso!.

- En fin, paciencia- Emmett se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente- No me hagan tío por el momento ¿Vale?.

- ¡Emmett!- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

Entonces se fue de vuelta a la reserva para coger su coche e irse. Billy había vuelto a la reserva, así que solamente quedamos Jake, Edward y yo. Solos contra el almacén de materiales. Tuvimos que ordenarlo todo y además ver lo que teníamos, lo que no y lo que necesitaríamos comprar.

- Mañana pienso traer a rastras a Quil, Embry, Leah y Seth. Entre todos conseguiremos domar a esos diablillos.

- Eh, que tú también fuiste uno de esos diablillos- dije- que te pasabas más tiempo aquí que en tu casa.

- ¡Ah! ¡No me lo recuerdes! Tenía a Billy todo el día encima porque no me veía el pelo.

- Es raro volver a estar aquí- se sinceró Edward.

- Sí… ¿Cuánto hace? Cinco años… parece que fue ayer.

- Todavía recuerdo la cara de enfadada que tenías todo el tiempo- dijo Jake con una risita.

- ¡Y lo borde que era!- dijo Edward.

- ¡Oh sí!... en realidad no era lo que decía, era la forma en que lo decía.

- ¿Queréis dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?- dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Ven aquí tonta.

Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Yo seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y cara de pocos amigos. Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y al ver que no cedía me empezó a dar besos en el cuello.

- ¡Bueno!... si vais a empezar con las carantoñas, yo mejor me voy a hacer algo más productivo.

- Como qué- dije.

- Molestar a Quil. Anda detrás de Leah y ella no le da ni la hora. Voy a fastidiarle un poco.

Vimos a Jake salir trotando alegremente del campamento y perderse entre los árboles. Edward hizo que me sentase sobre sus piernas.

- No te enfades conmigo, tontita…- dijo él con ternura.

- No está bien hablar de alguien que esta presente, como si no estuviera- dije con tono de reproche.

- Está bien, lo siento. ¿Ahora me vas a perdonar?

- No se- dije haciéndome la interesante.

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello. Le sentí aspirar mi aroma. Sus labios encima de mi yugular. El corazón acelerandose por segundos. Suspiré.

- No es justo- dije.

- El qué no es justo- me dijo él.

- Que tengas ese control sobre mi.

- Tú también lo tienes sobre mi.

Esa noche cenamos en casa de Billy, con Jake, los Clearwater y Charlie. Después de la cena regresamos al bosque por el sendero que llevaba al campamento. Yo me fui a dar una ducha y me puse el pijama. Una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Cuando volvía Edward estaba sentado con la guitarra en sus brazos mirando al cielo. Dejé mis cosas dentro de mi cabaña y me senté a su lado. Dejé que me rodease con su brazo, acercándome más a él.

- Si hace un año me llegan a decir que íbamos a estar aquí tú y yo, juntos y felices… jamás me lo hubiera creído.

- Son las vueltas que tiene la vida.

- Sí. Y me alegro

- ¿Sí?- dije.

- Ya lo sabes Bella… Te quiero con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma… con todo lo que soy.

- Yo también.

Le besé y nos quedamos allí en silencio mirando a las estrellas, solos con nuestros recuerdos. En el lugar donde nos conocimos, donde nos enamoramos por primera vez.


	26. CAPÍTULO 25: OTITIS

Capítulo 25

Otitis

Existía un deporte en el universo en el que era verdaderamente buena. Podía ser torpe, patosa, ser un imán para los accidentes pero cuando estaba en una piscina me sentía bien. Me sentía libre. Por eso me encargaba yo de las clases de natación de los chicos del campamento. Como cada mañana me desperté en la cabaña que ocupaba en el campamento de La Push. Agarré el bikini y me lo puse. No era atrevido ni sexy. Un biquini deportivo de color negro. Deslicé mis pies en las chanclas de goma y me puse los pantalones cortos y una camiseta de algodón. Salí de la cabaña y comencé a caminar hacia el comedor. Siempre era de las primeras en llegar. Me tomaba muy en serio eso de las clases de natación. Estaba desayunando cuando Edward llegó. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en frente de mi. Apuré el desayuno y caminé hacia la piscina. Saqué todo lo necesario de la cabaña donde almacenábamos todo y lo llevé hasta la piscina. Me quité la ropa y me dejé caer en el agua. Surqué a crol los 25 metros de la piscina, ida y vuelta. Algunos niños habían empezado a llegar. Salí del agua y les dije que se fueran metiendo mientras que llegaban todos

Estaba acurrucada en el sofá en posición fetal, sosteniendo el oído derecho con fuerza. Me mordía el labio pretendiendo contener las lágrimas de dolor que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Era como tener una taladradora dentro de mi cabeza. Tenía toda la parte derecha de la cara, adormilada. Hacía dos días que me había acostado con un burbujeo en el oído y me desperté completamente sorda y con un pitido en la oreja. Y desde ahí todo había ido a peor. Billy me había llevado al hospital y Carlisle había dicho que tenía una Otitis externa, típica en los nadadores. Y Billy me había dejado en mi casa y me había dicho que no volviera por el campamento hasta que no estuviera bien. Me maldecía a mi misma por no haber aceptado el consejo de Edward y utilizar tapones para los oídos. No me gustaba, porque evidentemente no oía nada. Hacía mucho calor. Llevaba dos días sin ducharme debido al temor a que me entrase agua en el oído y aquello empeorase. Estaba de un mal humor insoportable, me sentía horrible, pegajosa y sucia. Estaba deseando ducharme. Me haría sentimr mejor. Así que armándome de valor me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para coger ropa y me encaminé al baño. Tras media hora salí encontrándome un poco mejor. Oliendo bien. Y sintiéndome más fresca que cuando había entrado. Pero mi pelo era un pequeño problema. Era imposible lavármelo sola sin que me entrase agua en el oído, por mucho cuidado que tuviera. Mi pelo tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba recogido en un moño en la parte alta de mi cabeza para separarlo del cuello. Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó. Miré el reloj. Era la hora en que Edward iba a visitarme. Esos días que llevaba enferma a eso de las siete de la tarde siempre iba a verme y dormía en su casa. Jake y Leah se quedaban al cuidado de los niños. Bajé las escaleras y le abrí la puerta.

- Hola Bella- dijo Edward con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

- Me duele…- me quejé como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Dejé que Edward me abrazase. Era la primera vez que le permitía hacerlo en esos dos días. Él me rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, sin apretarme. Entramos adentro de casa y nos sentamos en el sofá. Yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor- dijo él.

- En realidad… hay algo…- dije- Ayúdame a lavarme el pelo. No puedo hacerlo sola sin que me entre agua en el oído.

Edward asintió. Nos levantamos del sofá y subimos al baño. Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda reposada en la pared de la bañera y la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward estaba de rodillas a mi lado, muy cerca mio. Quizás eso no había sido tan buena idea. Edward agarró el grifo de la ducha y abrió el agua caliente. Regulando la temperatura abriendo el agua fría, hasta que la temperatura le pareció la adecuada. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el rostro contraído. Tomaba aire con fuerza. Él acercó el chorro de agua hacia mi cabeza que empezó a humedecerse rápidamente.

- ¿Está muy caliente?- dijo Edward.

- No, está perfecto. Por favor ten cuidado- dije esto último con tono de súplica.

- Confia en mi.

- Siempre lo hago- contesté.

Edward pasó su brazo por delante de mi para poder poner su mano sobre mi oído derecho y así protegerlo del agua. Podía notar su cálido brazo rodeando mi cuello. Noté cómo la mano de Edward se hundía en mi pelo, tratando de guiar el agua lejos de mi oído, haciendo suaves masajes. No pude evitar un suspiro satisfecho. Era tan agradable y relajante. Edward cerró la ducha.

- ¿Cuál de todos esos botes es el champú?- preguntó.

Abrí los ojos y miré. El que tenía una sustancia de color azul. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Sentí a Edward moverse a mi lado para separarse de mi. Abí los ojos y vi que se estaba quitando la camiseta.

- Me he mojado con el agua- dijo con una ligera sonrisita.

Asentí con la cabeza. Pasé mi mirada por su pecho. Me vino a la cabeza la imagen del día de su cumpleaños, en su cuarto. E inmediatamente sentí las mejillas rojas como tomates. Edward volvió a la misma posición que estaba. Para alcanzar los botes tenía que estirarse por encima de mi. Pude notar ese olor tan suyo, tan característico, que me encantaba. Edward dejó caer un poco de jabón en sus manos y luego dejó el bote a un lado en el suelo. Comenzó a mover sus manos sobre mi pelo, masajeando suavemente cada rincón. Podía notar el torso de él contra mi brazo izquierdo. Pero en la posición en la que estaba, tenía dificultades para alcanzar la parte derecha de mi cabeza, controlando que no me entrase jabón en el oído. Sentía el corazón golpeando fuerte mi pecho. Durante unos segundos dejé de sentir las manos de Edward en mi pelo. Pensé que quizás fuese a aclararlo ya. Pero entonces sentí una de sus piernas por encima de mi. Estiré mis piernas y apoyé mis manos contra el suelo. Traté de no pensar, y sobre todo de no abrir los ojos. Noté cómo Edward se pegaba más a mi para alcanzar mejor la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Ahora mi nariz rozaba la piel del pecho de él. Sentí contra mi vientre que no era yo la única que estaba excitada. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios a la vez que posaba mis manos sobre la cintura de Edward. Bajó su mirada hacia mi. Me miró unos segundos mientras que yo me mordía el labio. Inclinó su rostro sobre el mio y me besó tiernamente en los labios. Se separó un poco de mi para mirarme. Yo le devolví una mirada cargada de lujuria con los labios entreabiertos, esperando anhelante. Y me besó. Me besó en los labios mientras que enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo lleno de jabón. Sentí cómo delineaba mis labios con su lengua. Nos unimos en un beso apasionado, fiero, húmedo. Subí mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a los omoplatos y lo atraje hacia mi. Mis manos recorrieron el camino hacia el vientre de Edward, delineando cada milímetro de piel hasta que mis palmas descansaron sobre sus pectorales. Me sentía blanda, húmeda, caliente, a punto de perder la cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos se pegaron. La mano izquierda de Edward acarició mi mejilla, bajando hasta el cuello, después por el brazo hasta llegar a la cintura. Su mano se coló por debajo de la camiseta. Con cuidado y sin dejar de besarme comenzó a subir por mi vientre. Moví mi cuerpo intentando aumentar el contacto con él. La mano de él siguió subiendo hasta que se cerró sobre uno de mis pechos. Fue increíble sentir sus caricias. Y mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente haciendo que éste se pusiera firme. Sentí sus besos sobre mi nariz, en mi mejilla, el mentón, antes de empezar a bajar por el cuello. Se detuvo justo en la yugular donde empezó a succionar con fuerza arrancando un fuerte gemido de mi garganta.

- ¡¡Bella!!

Nos separamos inmediatamente. Nos miramos a los ojos confundidos. Edward se puso de nuevo la camiseta mojada que había tenido la culpa de todo.

- ¿Dónde estás Bella?

- Arriba.

Edward agarró la ducha de nuevo y comenzó a aclararme el pelo. Charlie miró la escena con un poco de desaprobación pero no dijo nada. Volvió a bajar escaleras abajo. Edward y yo no dijimos nada al respecto de lo que había pasado. Solamente supe que cuando me secaba el pelo con la toalla sentía el oído destaponado y ya no me dolía. Lo cual era un alivio. Al parecer los medicamentos que Carlisle me había recetado, al fin surtían efecto. A los dos días regresé a La Push para seguir con el campamento. Aunque tardé algo más de tiempo en poder volver a nadar. Esta vez con tapones en los oídos.


	27. CAPÍTULO 26: TARDE DE TORMENTA

**¡HOLA! Ya se que me he tardado siglos en actualizar, lo siento. La verdad es que este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero no me convencía mucho la parte del final, así que siempre esperaba mejorarlo. Al final me he cansado y lo he subido. Espero sus reviews.**

**Capítulo 26**

**Tarde de tormenta**

Era una tarde de principios de Agosto, calurosa y húmeda. Sentía mi ropa pegada a mi cuerpo mientras que metía mi neceser en la bolsa de deporte. Era Viernes y Billy nos había dado libre ese fin de semana para poder acudir al compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie que sería la tarde siguiente. Jake y Leah se iban a quedar a cargo de los niños. Billy había accedido a que se quedara Jake a cargo de ellos si se quedaba Leah, decía que no sabía cómo acabaría aquello si se quedaba Jake solo. Los niños adoraban a Jake porque siempre les contaba historias, leyendas de su tribu.

- Qué hay Cullen- dijo Jake apoyándose en la puerta de mi cabaña.

- Hola Black.

- ¿Preparada para el gran acontecimiento?

- Ni un poco. Pero bueno… al menos espero que Alice no me torture demasiado.

- Al menos aquí te has podido librar un poco del furor de la boda. Aunque me encantará verte de dama de honor- dijo con una oscura satisfacción.

- ¡Jake! ¡No pienso cagarla!.

- Ya veremos. Eres capaz de tropezarte con el vestido de la novia.

- ¡Jacob Black! ¡Eres despreciable!- dije acercándome a él para golpearle.

Él reía mientras que yo intentaba hacerle algo de daño. Realmente ese chico parecía que estaba hecho de hierro.

- ¡Que haya paz!- dijo la dulce voz de Leah- Cualquiera diría que sois amigos.

- Lo somos cuando Jake se comporta como una persona normal.

Él rió todavía más fuerte y yo me sentí ofendida. Entré de nuevo en mi cabaña y reprimí las lágrimas. Ese era el miedo que tenía desde que Rosalie había dicho que quería que Alice y yo fuésemos sus damas de honor. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo con mi patosidad crónica. Salí de la cabaña de nuevo con la bolsa al hombro. Edward ya esperaba por mi. Cogió mi bolsa y comenzamos a caminar por el sendero que bajaba hasta el poblado de los Quileutes. Billy nos prestaba su vieja chevy para llegar a casa de los Cullen. Ese verano la había estado restaurando Jacob que tenía buena mano para los coches. Edward se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, porque la verdad, la vieja Chevy no era el vehículo más rápido del universo. Y él, acostumbrado a su Volvo… en fin, la diferencia era abismal. Por eso a los cinco minutos de salir de La Push le pedí que me dejase conducir a mi. Yo me sentí a gusto, mucho más que en el Volvo de Edward. La Chevy era un coche con personalidad. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen cuando el primer relámpago rasgaba el cielo de Forks. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos en la casa.

- ¡Familia! ¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo Edward

Alice apareció rápidamente, danzando contenta. Nos dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Papá, mamá, Em, Rose, Faith y Ken están en Port Ángeles.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Subimos al piso de arriba. Yo entré en el cuarto de Alice y Edward se fue al suyo. Me di una ducha para quitarme el sudor y sentirme un poco más fresca. Me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes y bajé a la sala. Edward y Alice estaban peleándose por el mando de la televisión. Sonreí. Me senté entre Alice y Edward que estaban cada uno en una punta del salón. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un relámpago mucho más fuerte se oyó en el exterior y a los pocos segundos empezaba a llover con violencia. Me encogí en posición fetal. No me gustaban las tormentas. Al siguiente relámpago la luz parpadeó un poco. Edward dijo que sería mejor apagar todo y quitar el automático. Yo me encogí todavía más.

- Bella… ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo él con ternura.

- No me gustan las tormentas- dije.

Edward sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a mi lado, pegado a mi. Me rodeó con su brazo y me hizo acercarme a él. Me apretó contra su pecho. Al siguiente relámpago me tapé los oídos mientras que él me acariciaba el pelo y me decía que no pasaba nada. A la media hora de que empezase la tormenta oímos el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?- contestó Alice.

- Aly, hija, soy mamá- dijo Esme- Que nos vamos a quedar en Port Ángeles esta noche… no sabéis lo que está cayendo aquí.

- Aquí también mami.

- Tenéis comida en la nevera si queréis. Y si no encargad algo.

Alice fue en el coche de Carlisle a comprar comida al pueblo por lo que Edward y yo tuvimos un rato a solas. Yo me refugiaba entre sus brazos, con la cara hundida en su pecho, a salvo de la tormenta. Sentía sus dedos entre mi pelo. Cuando Alice regresó de vuelta la tormenta se iba alejando por lo que Edward dio el automático y pusimos la televisión. Comimos en silencio solamente roto por el sonido de la televisión. Alice estaba rara. Después de comer helado ella se puso en pie y anunció que iba para la cama.

- Ve con ella- dijo Edward.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí?

- No, creo que iré a mi habitación a leer o escuchar música.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Alice ella no estaba, pero la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, por lo que deduje que estaba adentro. Me quité los pantalones, la camiseta y en sujetador. Me puse una camiseta de lycra de tirantes e iba a meterme en la cama cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Vi a Alice salir de él con la cara roja, los ojos hinchados. Caminé hacia ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Y ella se echó a llorar de nuevo. Con rabia, con ira, con despecho. Intuí que Jasper tenía algo que ver con ello. Lo de Jasper no tenía nombre. Los había tímidos y lentos y después estaba él. Alice se tumbó en la cama y hundió su cara en los cojines. Yo me tumbé a su lado y apagué la luz.

- Estoy harta Bella. Harta de todo…Desearía poder adelantar el tiempo. Un año. Estar a punto de irme a la universidad. Romper con todo.

- ¿De nosotros también?- dije compungida.

- No… claro que no. Tú eres mi mejor amiga… Rose también. Y a Em y Edward a pesar de que son bastante molestos los quiero mucho. Y a Taylor… incluso al loco de Jake. Pero es Jasper. Me frustra que no… ya sabes. Quisiera acabar con todo. Irme. Olvidarle para siempre. Así igual podría hacer mi vida.

- Bueno ¿Y por qué no le dices tú?

- Bella… le he mandado indirectas que hasta un tonto entendería. Jasper no es tonto. Eso es que no me quiere igual que yo a él. Tengo que aprender a aceptarlo.

- Lo siento tanto Alice…- dije agarrándola de la mano.

- Gracias Bella. Eres una gran amiga. Y no sabes lo que significa para mi que estés conmigo. A parte de que seas la novia de mi hermano.

Alice y yo nos abrazamos. Ella se quedó dormida rápidamente. Estaba bastante cansada con todo lo referente a la boda.

Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana con la boca seca. Alice dormía a pierna suelta. Me deslicé fuera de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Descalza, recorrí el pasillo y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y agarré el cartón de leche. Eché un poco en un vaso y me quedé allí de pie pensando en Alice y Jasper. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward entró en la cocina. Me sobresalté cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura.

- ¿Siempre te paseas así por las noches?- dijo él con voz ronca y sexy.

- ¿Quién me va a ver hoy?.

- Tu novio puede verte.

- Pero mi novio no se va a asustar.

- No, asustarse, precisamente no.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el mio y sentí que estaba empezando a excitarse. Abrí mucho los ojos y me puse inmediatamente colorada. Pero él no lo notó por la oscuridad.

- Bella- dijo con voz ronca mientras que acariciaba la piel de mi cintura.

Sentí su nariz pasar por mi pelo y mi cuello. Me tuve que agarrar a la encimera de la cocina porque las rodillas se me volvieron débiles. Sentí sus labios haciendo la forma de mi oreja y deteniéndose en el lóbulo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

- Bella… no sabes cuánto te deseo… cuánto te necesito

- Yo también.

No se qué me sorprendió más, si el que le dijera eso o el hecho de que era completamente verdad. Sentí sus manos en mis muslos y crei que me volvería loca. Comenzó a ascender bordeando la zona que había entre mis piernas. Me acarició el vientre, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, hasta alcanzar mi pecho. Inmediatamente se pusieron firmes, marcándose por debajo de la camiseta. Apoyé parte del peso de mi cuerpo contra él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Entonces la luz se encendió.

- ¡Oh Dios!- dijo Alice tapándose los ojos- ¿Podéis ir a hacer eso a un lugar más íntimo, por favor?. Lo último que necesito es ver a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga teniendo relaciones.

Edward se escabulló rápidamente hacia su cuarto, avergonzado.

- Quizá fui un poco brusca- dijo Alice arrepentida- Pero solo se os ocurre a vosotros…

- Solo… estábamos…

- Eso se llama calentamiento, Bella.

- Lo se… pero no íbamos a ir más lejos- dije aunque no me lo creía ni yo misma.

- Vete a otro con el cuento, Bella. Es normal. Os queréis…

- No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Alice. Edward y yo no… no tenemos relaciones.

- Pues no lo parece, la verdad.

Alice y yo regresamos a su habitación. Me metí en la cama todavía muerta de la vergüenza. Por qué Alice siempre tenía la facilidad para interrumpirnos.


	28. CAPÍTULO 27: COMPROMISO

¡HOLA DE NUEVO!. Segundo capítulo por hoy. Espero que estén contentos de que haya subido dos. Es por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Y bueno, que estaba inspirada y me salió esto. Al principio quería hacer un Bella's pov. Pero al final cambié a Alice y definitivamente es mucho mejor. Así que ya saben, el capítulo lo narra la pequeña de los Cullen. Espero muuuuchos reviews.

PS. Mañana más actualización.

**Capítulo 27: Compromiso**

Me preguntaba si Rhode Island estaría lo suficientemente lejos de Forks. Quizás la otra punta de los Estados Unidos no sería lo suficientemente lejos para mi. Esperaba que sí. Era una decisión meditada durante largo tiempo. Me dolía profundamente dejar a Edward y a Bella. Pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo con eso porque estallaría si no lo hacía. La frustración del amor no correspondido me había llevado a tomar la decisión de poner tierra por medio entre Jasper y yo. Total, solamente sería un año, después volvería a coincidir con mi Bella en la universidad. Porque planeábamos ir a la misma. Para entonces yo ya me habría olvidado de Jasper Hale y podría tener la vida de una persona normal. Había hablado con papá y mamá sobre ello y me habían dicho que si realmente era lo que quería, que ellos no me impedirían irme. Había hablando con mis tíos de Nueva York y me esperaban. Estábamos a la espera de que me aceptasen en el colegio interno en el que querían enviarme. "Mallory Towers" se llamaba. Abrí los ojos y vi mi cuarto. También lo echaría de menos, y definitivamente sería horrible llevar todos los días el mismo gris uniforme. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. No había flaquezas que sirvieran en esos momentos. Bella dormía a mi lado en la cama. La extrañaría. A Rose la quería mucho, como no la iba a querer, pero Bella era especial para mi. Ella se estiró y se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos y mirarme un poco confundida.

- ¡Alice!... ¿Llevas mucho despierta?- dijo pasándose una mano por la cara.

- No.

- Mmm- dijo Bella volviendo a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa Bells?

- Si es sobre lo de anoche…- empezó a decir ella.

- No, no es sobre Edward y tú. Me concierne a mi, fundamentalmente- dije sentándome en la cama. Bella me imitó.

- Dime- dijo Bella.

- Ehh… como vosotros dos habéis estado muy ocupados en el campamento este verano he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Jasper y en mi.

- ¿Al fin le vas a decir que le quieres?- dijo Bella.

- No. Me voy a Nueva York para el próximo curso.

- ¿Queee?- dijo Bella abriendo sus ojos mucho.

- Sí. Bueno, no es del todo seguro. Estoy esperando a que me acepten en el internado al que voy… pero es prácticamente un hecho.

- Alice… no puedes… te necesitamos…

- Sobrevivirás sin mi- dije con un poco de tristeza.

- ¡Oh vamos Alice! Em y Rose se van… tú te vas…

- Siempre te quedarán tus chicos. Edward, Taylor y Jake.

- Sí, pero con ellos no puedo hablar de ciertas cosas. Cosas de las que hablo contigo.

- Sí, y te pones de 50 tonalidades de rojo diferentes. Llevo todo el verano pensando esto y creo que es lo mejor para todos.

Bella no dijo nada. Solamente me abrazó muy fuerte. Ambas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos. Después me separé de ella y le dije que sería mejor que preparásemos algo de desayuno para Edward antes de que incendiase toda la casa. Estábamos desayunando cuando llegaron los demás. Emmett con mamá y papá. Después del desayuno me llevé a Bella a mi cuarto para someterla a una sesión de belleza por la que ni siquiera protestó. Eso era raro. Ella siempre protestaba por esas cosas.

- ¡Oh vamos Bells! Mantendremos el contacto… ¿Para qué está si no el Internet?

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus hermanos?- dijo Bella.

- No. Se que intentarán sacármelo de la cabeza y lo último que necesito es eso.

- Eso es que no estás segura- dijo Bella.

- Claro que no. ¿Acaso crees que no me da lástima irme?. Pero no puedo más con esto. No puedo. Y espero que al menos poniendo un poco de tierra por el medio… pues le olvide. O aprenda a vivir sin él. Lejos de todo lo que me recuerda a él.

- Está bien, te entiendo y te apoyo. Puedes contar conmigo- dijo Bella- E intentaré allanar un poco las cosas con Edward cuando se lo digas.

- Gracias, Bella.

Nos sonreímos y seguí pintándole las uñas de los pies mientras que Atomic Kitten con su "_Tide is high_" sonaba en mi habitación. A medida que se acercaba la hora del comienzo de la fiesta tanto Bella como yo estábamos más nerviosas. Rosalie había querido hacerlo en mi casa porque era más bonita, más tranquila y más grande, según ella. Y Esme y Carlisle encantados de que decidieran usarla. Rosalie decía que las fotos quedarían más bonitas. Y como Rosalie había encargado todo a una empresa de Catering de Port Ángeles, pues nosotros no teníamos que preocuparnos más que de ponernos elegantes de acuerdo con la ocasión. Me estaba mirando en el espejo. Tenía el pelo cayendo sobre mis hombros, ondulado. Llevaba un elegante vestido de color negro, con escote en forma de corazón que resaltaba perfectamente mis pechos, ceñido y corto. Lo conjuntaba con unos zapatos de color negro de tacón de aguja. Bella era la persona más difícil de contentar que había caído en mis manos. Siempre protestaba por toda la ropa que yo le elegía. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que vestía mejor desde que había caído en mis garras. Echaría de menos a la Barbie Bella cuando estuviese en Nueva York. El vestido de Bella era de color champán. De tela brillante que le sentaba muy bien. Era de escote palabra de honor, y largo hasta la rodilla, solamente ceñido hasta la cintura. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado como yo. Y junto con el vestido unas sandalias de tiras doradas con brillantes y planas estaba encantadora.

- Chicas- dijo Emmett desde afuera de la puerta.

- Pasa Em- dijo Bella.

Le miré y sonreí de orgullo. Allí estaba con el pelo engominado y su traje. Camisa blanca, corbata de color granate y traje negro. Y me sentí emocionada. ¡Mi hermano se iba a casar!.

- La gente está empezando a llegar y yo no tengo ni idea de qué hacer- dijo Emmett retorciendo las manos.

- ¡Bella y Alice al rescate!- dije riendo- Vamos cuñada.

Agarré de la mano a Bella y bajamos abajo. Edward estaba en la fiesta charlando con Taylor Jameson. Nos acercamos a ellos. Taylor me saludó mientras que Edward le daba un beso a Bella y le decía que estaba muy guapa. Paseé por aquí y por allí saludando a gente. Conocidos, compañeros de trabajo, amigos y familiares de las dos familias. La fiesta se desarrollaba tanto en la sala como en el jardín. Y habíamos abierto las puertas correderas de la sala que daban al jardín trasero. Como había vaticinado Rosalie, quedaba precioso. Un rumor comenzó a extenderse por la sala y minutos después aparecían los señores Hale seguidos de Rosalie y Jasper. Rose estaba muy guapa con el vestido rojo que habíamos elegido en Port Angeles. Era de tirantes y largo. Y con su magnífica melena suelta y los labios pintados de rojo estaba hermosa. Y a su lado Jasper lucía más elegante que nunca. El corazón comenzó a latirme más deprisa al verle vestido de traje y con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, a lo "James Bond". Rosalie comenzó a saludar a todo el mundo para al final reunirse con nosotros. Todo el mundo quería ver el anillo de compromiso. Emmett lo había encargado en Tiffany's. Decía que se iba a casar una vez y que quería que Rose tuviese lo mejor. Y los diamantes de Tiffany's eran míticos. Así que Rosalie lucía en su dedo anular de la mano derecha una sortija de oro blanco con un discreto diamante, de Tiffany's.

- Wow…- dijo Rosalie- no parecía tanta gente cuando hicimos la lista.

- Mi amor, cien personas, son cien personas- dijo Emmett.

- Pues espera a ver el día de la boda- dije yo.

- No me lo recuerdes- dijo Emmett- que ganas me dan de no casarme.

- ¡Ehhh!- dijo Rosalie golpeándole.

- Es broma, Rose, es broma.

La fiesta pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. No era el culmen de lo divertido, pero tampoco estaba mal. Cuando la fiesta empezó a decaer y la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían marchado, salí al jardín. Me senté en el columpio y dejé que comenzase a balancearse un poco. Era uno de estos columpios que tenían un asiento grande, acolchado y con una especie de toldo sobre él. Desde niña me habían encantado esos columpios. Me quité los zapatos y dejé que mis pies rozasen la hierba. Me encantaba el contacto con el césped ligeramente húmedo.

- Qué haces tan sola- dijo la suave voz de Jasper, de pie al lado del columpio.

- Pensaba- dije haciendo un gesto como si no fuese muy importante.

- En qué.

- En mi hermano.

- A mi también me da pena que se vayan. Pero es su felicidad. Y me alegra mucho que sean felices.

- A mi también. Le voy a extrañar

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Nos quedamos en silencio. Los silencios con él nunca eran incómodos. Y dado que él no era precisamente un chico muy hablador eso sucedía bastante a menudo. Oímos a Edward tocando la nana que le había compuesto a Bella.

- ¿Me concede este baile, señorita Cullen?- dijo Jasper levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.

Acepté la mano que me ofrecía, y sin ponerme de nuevo los zapatos dejé que me abrazase. Agarró mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda, colocándola sobre el pecho. Y su mano derecha se colocó en mi espalda, sobre la cintura. Levanté la mirada y sentí que las piernas se me aflojaban un poco. Él me sonrió suavemente. Solamente era un amago de sonrisa. Bailamos durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo mirándonos a los ojos fijamente. Diciéndolo todo con la mirada pero sin decir nada con palabras.

- Alice…- comenzó a decir Jasper- ya… sabes que la locuacidad no es precisamente mi mejor virtud.

- No hace falta que lo digas- dije riendo un poco

- Por una vez me gustaría ser como uno de esos galanes de las películas que Rose, Bella y tú adoráis para decirte con esa facilidad algo hermoso que exprese todo lo que siento por ti.

- Jasper…- dije esta vez con sorpresa, intentando tragar el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta.

- Pero no lo soy, así que te vas a tener que conformar conmigo- dijo él. Si él supiera…- Alice- dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla. ¡Dios!- yo…- apartó sus ojos de los míos en un súbito acto de timidez- te quiero- murmuró tan bajo que apenas le oí.

- ¿Qué?- dije sorprendida.

- Que te quiero- dijo él un poco más alto- Desde siempre.

Y levantó su mirada de nuevo, atreviéndose a mirarme de nuevo. Se encontró con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los cerré y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Él interpretó el hecho como que yo no sentía lo mismo. Se quedó congelado unos segundos y después se apartó de mi.

- Lo siento Alice, no quise importunarte- dijo él mirando al suelo, completamente avergonzado.

- Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, Jasper- dije con ternura.

Él levantó la vista con cara de sorpresa y esperanza e ilusión en la mirada. Yo le sonreí y un par de lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas. Llevó sus manos a mi cara para interceptar su recorrido. Y me besó en las mejillas donde anteriormente habían estado las lágrimas. No había dicho mucho… pero no hacía falta. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé presionando mis labios contra los suyos. El corazón se me aceleró tanto que creí que me daría algo. Sentí cómo pasaba sus manos por mi cara, y por mi pelo, para terminar en mi cintura. Nos miramos a los ojos y no dijimos nada. No hacía falta.


	29. CAPÍTULO 28: CONVERSACIONES SOBRE EL FUT

Capítulo 28: Conversaciones sobre el futuro y visitas al médico

La fiesta de compromiso no había sido tan aburrida como yo esperaba, pero tampoco había sido lo más divertido del mundo. Edward presumió de mi delante de todos sus familiares y amigos de sus padres. Nunca me había planteado qué sería de nosotros cuando acabásemos el instituto, pero me enteré de que Edward ya tenía casi asegurada una plaza en medicina, en Dartmouth. Allí era donde había estudiado Carlisle su carrera. Y el padre de Carlisle, el padre del padre, y así una larga estirpe de doctores Cullen habían salido de la universidad de Dartmouth. Me alegraba saber que tenía tan claro su futuro. Eso me llevaba a mi a hacerme la pregunta obvia, qué iba a hacer yo. Sí, tenía unas buenas notas y un expediente intachable. Pero… ¿Dartmouth?. En el caso de que decidiesen aceptarme hacía falta un dinero para la matrícula que mis padres no tenían. Así que estaba bastante lejos de mis posibilidades. Y la idea de separarme de Edward me enloquecía.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Edward al entrar en su habitación- Pensé que te irías a dormir.

- Sí… necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar. Y cualquiera aguanta a tu hermana esta noche- dije con una sonrisa. Al fin Jasper se había decidido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

- Sí… pero deberías acompañarla…

- Lo se… Edward… ¿Hace mucho que quieres ser médico?- dije.

- Sí, prácticamente toda mi vida ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y hace mucho que quieres ir a Dartmouth?

- Yo no he dicho que quiera ir a Dartmouth. Dije que estaba estudiando la posibilidad de ir a Dartmouth. Hay una sutil diferencia. Papá no quiere obligarme a ir a su universidad como le obligó su padre. ¿Por qué de repente esta charla sobre la universidad?

- Por que no creo que pueda seguirte si vas a Dartmouth.

- Bella… encontraremos una universidad que se ajuste a los dos. Donde podamos estar juntos como Rose y Em.

- Sí, pero ellos lo tuvieron fácil. Em no quiere ir a la universidad. Iría con Rose aunque se fuese a la otra parte del mundo.

- En eso tienes razón. Pero bueno… New Hampshire igual no es tan malo… y volveremos a estar todos los Cullen juntos. Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper, tú y yo…- dijo Edward rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos

- Así que Jasper y yo ahora somos unos Cullen- dije.

- Sí. Siempre lo fuisteis.

Reí y dejé que me besase en el cuello mientras que los dos mirábamos el cielo a través de la ventana de su cuarto y de las nubes.

- Bella… hay algo más que quiero hablar contigo- dijo Edward.

- Dime.

- Se trata de… en fin… de nosotros… nosotros dos… ehhh… y… eso.

- ¿Eso qué?

- De sexo, Bella, de sexo- dijo Edward agachando la cabeza.

- Oh- dije sintiendo que mis mejillas se ponían rojas como hacía mucho tiempo no se ponían.

- Deberíamos ir al médico… a que nos informen… y he pensado… en ir a la consulta de mi padre.

- ¿Quieres que hable con Carlisle de nuestra relación?- dije abriendo los ojos como platos- Edward, es tu padre.

- Ya lo se… pero no se me ocurre nadie más.

- Está bien, Edward Cullen- dije refunfuñando, sabía que tenía razón- Me voy a ver si tu hermana ya consiguió despegarse de Jasper y a ver qué me cuenta.

- Está bien, preciosa… espero que mañana me cuentes todos los chismorreos

- ¡Eres peor que una mujer, Edward!- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Edward sonrió y me agarró por la cintura para que no me escapase de entre sus brazos. Me besó agarrándome por el cuello y tanto Alice, como Jasper y como Dartmouth desaparecieron de mi cabeza

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué hace el recién prometido?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa cuando Emmett salió de la casa a la mañana siguiente. Él estaba guardando nuestras cosas en la vieja Chevy de Billy.

- Buscarte. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Pues dime.

- Ayer Rosalie me dijo algo muy interesante.

- ¿Antes o después del sexo salvaje?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡A ti que te importa!. El caso es que Alice estuvo hablando con ella, ya sabes conversaciones entre mujeres… y le dijo algo muy interesante.

- ¡Eeeemmm! Llegas tarde- La cara de pánico de Emmett fue digna de una fotografía- ya se que Jasper ayer besó a Alice… Bella y yo les vimos.

- No, no es sobre el beso de Alice y Jasper. Es sobre la ya no tan inexistente vida sexual que tienes con Bella.

Edward abrió la boca para replicar pero de repente se quedó callado y empezó a ponerse muy colorado.

- Como tu hermano mayor me siento en deber de hablar de esto contigo…- dijo Emmett- ¿Tomais precauciones?

- Emmett…- dijo Edward intentando escapar por donde fuese.

- Dime que las tomáis, por Dios.

- Si lo hiciésemos lo haríamos… no ha pasado nada todavía ¿contento?

- No sabes qué alivio…

- Y vamos a ir a ver a papá… así que descuida…

- Vaya, veo que tengo un hermanito bastante responsable- dijo Emmett poniendo su manaza sobre el hombro de Edward- Solo unas cuantas cositas.

- Emmett… por favor… no necesito detalles morbosos…

- ¿Acaso te crees que te voy a hablar de posturas?- Edward se encogió de hombros- cuando se sube ella encima es buff… genial… ¡pero no!. ¡No quería hablarte de eso!. Solo quería decirte que la cuides a Bella. Que hagas que sea especial. Que sea algo que recuerde durante mucho tiempo como el mejor momento de su vida. Nada de desvirgarla en el coche ni en cualquier sitio en que os de el calentón… como la cocina. Eso para después está bien… no te digo que no tenga su morbo…

- ¡Emmett!.

- Eso. Que la quieras. Que la hagas sentirse especial. Que la mimes… ¡Y no seas brusco!. Y ante todo… no te quedes dormido después de hacerlo… la abrazas y le dices todo lo que la quieres… ¿entendido?.

- Entendido…- dijo Edward.

- Y sobre todo y lo más importante. Ni se os ocurra hacerme un sobrino ¿está?

Le habíamos dicho a Billy que no regresaríamos hasta la tarde. Él lo atribuyó a los coletazos de la fiesta y la resaca. Pero allí estábamos Edward y yo. Sentados en la consulta de Carlisle en el hospital. Él sentado con su bata blanca y el fonendo colgando del cuello. Y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas. Mirándonos expectante. Yo sentía que tenía las mejillas y el cuello todo rojo. Y Edward tampoco estaba mucho mejor que yo. Me alegraba de que se sintiera avergonzado, por que él había tenido la absurda idea de hacer eso.

- Verás papá… ehh… yo… que… Bella y yo…- dijo Edward- Bueno… Bella y yo… que… queríamos estar preparados… para… para cuando llegue… el momento… de… tener relaciones.

- Está bien- dijo Carlisle casi echándose a reír- Creo que lo de la abejita y la flor ya no funciona a vuestra edad ¿verdad?- dijo haciendo un chiste.

- ¡Papá!.

- Bella… cielo… ¿Has ido alguna vez al ginecólogo?

- No.

- Perfecto. Creo que en estos momentos es el que mejor os puede asesorar. ¿Queréis ir ahora?.

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Acabamos asintiendo. Carlisle cogió el auricular del teléfono y marcó. Habló unos minutos y se levantó de su silla. Nos llevó a la tercera planta y llamó a la puerta. Una chica de unos treinta años, más bien bajita, pequeña, delgada, de una larguísima melena roja y ojos grises salió a recibirnos.

- Hola Carlisle- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Te presento. Este es mi hijo Edward. Y ella es Isabella Swan. Chicos ella es la doctora Anne Blythe.

Carlisle se quedó afuera y Edward y yo entramos. Nos sentamos en la silla. Yo estaba más que nerviosa. Y comenzó a hacerme preguntas mientras que anotaba cosas en una hoja. Supongo que eso pasaría a formar parte de mi historial médico. Que si era virgen. Que si qué tal la regla. Que si antecedentes familiares. Contesté completamente abochornada a cada una de las preguntas que la doctora me hizo. Después me hizo pasar a una sala donde me desvestí y después me subí en la camilla. Cerré los ojos esperando el dolor, pero este no llegó. No era una sensación cómoda, la verdad, pero tampoco era un dolor espantoso. Otro tabú tirado por el suelo.

- Ahora te voy a hacer una ecografía para ver cómo estamos por dentro.

Me descubrió el vientre. Me echó un gel que estaba frío y comenzó a mirar en una pantallita en blanco y negro. Yo solamente veía manchas grises y blancas.

- Puedes vestirte Bella. Te cuento afuera ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza y me bajé de la camilla. Me puse las braguitas sintiendo que las piernas me flojeaban y tenía ganas de llorar. Siempre me pasaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Y a la vez también tenía ganas de reír por haber sido tan estúpida. Me puse el vestido, las sandalias y salí a la consulta. Edward se giró y me miró expectante. Yo le sonreí. Me senté en la silla que había ocupado antes.

- No tengo mucho que decir, Bella, estás muy bien. Los resultados de la citología estarán en unos días. Pero ya te digo, no creo que haya nada fuera de lo común. Lo que sí, te recomendaría que tomases algo para regular los ciclos menstruales.

- Sí- dije asintiendo.

- Genial. Te receto la píldora anticonceptiva. Sirve para las dos cosas. Tendrás que tomar una al día mientras que la estés tomando.

- Entiendo.

- Si después de tu primera vez, notas cualquier cosa extraña, no dudes en pasar por aquí ¿vale?

- Claro.

Y si creía que aquel día había sido el peor día de mi vida, no fue nada comparado con el día que Charlie descubrió que tomaba la píldora. Nunca le había visto ponerse así. Después yo le expliqué que había querido ir al ginecólogo para ver que todo estaba bien, que Carlisle me había llevado a una colega y que me había recetado las pastillas para regular la regla. Obviando el hecho de que quería perder mi virginidad con Edward. Hay cosas que un padre no debe saber.


	30. CAPÍTULO 29: LAS TORTURAS PREDILECTAS DE

Capítulo 29: Las torturas predilectas de Alice

Estaba deseando que aquellos endiablados niños se fuesen a sus casas con sus padres para tener algo de tiempo con Edward. Aunque la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero al menos debíamos emplear un par de días en dejarlo limpio y recogido. Un par de días con sus noches. El campamento tenía una pequeña sala con unos diez ordenadores con conexión a internet. La conexión era bastante buena, pero los ordenadores eran tan viejos que no avanzaba por eso Edward había utilizado la conexión de los ordenadores de la sala en su portátil. Entré en la sala intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero en cuanto Edward me oyó bajó la tapa rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hacías Edward?- dije con una sonrisa.

- Le enviaba un email a Alice.

- ¿Algo nuevo?

- Nada. Lo suyo con Jasper sigue en suspenso. Te juro que no entiendo a ese chico… la besa… y después no hace nada.

- Mierda- estaba convencida de que Jasper era el único capaz de hacer que Alice se quedase en Forks.

- Sí. Quizás deberías hablar con ella. No se. Ver qué tal esta. Vosotras sois chicas y entre chicas os entendéis.

- Sí. ¿Me dejas tu iphone?

Edward sonrió traviesamente y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. El día anterior me había quedado sin saldo en el móvil y Charlie no me lo había recargado. Me había costado aprender a manejar el iphone de Edward pero ahora más o menos me defendía. Entré en las llamadas recientes y vi el nombre de Alice. Le di a llamar y llevé el móvil a la oreja.

- ¡Qué sorpresa Eddie!- dijo Alice.

- No… Soy Bella. ¿Cómo va todo Alice?

- Bien- dijo con un tono de voz aparentemente alegre, pero solo en apariencia- ocupada con los últimos preparativos de la boda de Em y Rose. Mañana podíamos hacer día de chicas.

- Tengo que ayudar a Edward a recoger, Alice.

- Oh, hazlo por mi… dejemos a los chicos que hagan eso… y vayámonos a Port Angeles a pasar el día.

- Vale, pero solo porque me lo pides tú.

- ¡yuhu! Ya verás lo bien que lo pasamos. Conozco un spa que dan unos masajes increíbles y unos tratamientos con algas que te dejan la piel…

- ¡Para el carro Alice Cullen!

- ¡Oh dame el gusto cuñadita…!

- Está bien. Spa con algas- refunfuñé. Edward sonrió divertido al oír lo de las algas.

El Volvo de Edward se detuvo justo delante de la casa de Billy donde yo estaba sentada esperando. Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Taylor y los amigos de Jake de la reserva estaban ayudando a Edward a recoger todo lo del campamento. Eran tantos que esperaban acabar ese mismo día. Por lo que estaba sentada en el porche de la casa de Billy Black al lado de mi maleta. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana. Alice detuvo el preciado coche de Edward levantando una buena polvareda tras de sí. Edward no había querido estar allí para no ver lo que le hacía Alice a su querido coche. Bajó la ventanilla del piloto con el elevalunas eléctrico y asomó su rostro de gnomo a través de ella.

- ¡Come on baby!- dijo- Tenemos licencia para comprar

Alice se rió de su propio chiste. Bordeé el coche y me subí en el asiento al lado del conductor. Rosalie iba en la parte de atrás. Desde que le habían sacado la escayola estaba mucho más feliz. Y la verdad era que la cercanía de la boda empezaba a ponerla un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Spa, allá vamos!- dijo Alice riendo.

- Yo creo que voy a pasar de las algas, eh Alice- dijo Rose haciéndose oír por encima de la música que Alice llevaba muy alta.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alice- es un clásico.

- Por eso. Me voy a apuntar al nuevo tratamiento con chocolate.

- ¡Ah yo me apunto a eso también!- dije.

- Traidoras.

Llegamos a Port Angeles una hora después de haber salido de Forks. Alice estacionó rápidamente en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. No quería imaginarme la cantidad de paseos que habría dado ese verano en el coche de Edward debido a la destreza que tenía ya con él. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos. Alice me agarró del brazo por si se me ocurría escaparme. Noté que Rosalie y Alice se reían como si supieran algo que yo no sabía. La primera parada: Victoria's Secret. La tienda favorita de Alice. Incluso ya la conocían por el nombre las dependientas. Le gustaba porque era muy grande y tenía de todo. Desde ropa interior, pijamas, ropa de calle, calzado, todo.

- Alice… por qué tanta ropa- dije.

- Oh, vete a saber cómo te habrán dejado esos proyectos de terroristas la ropa. Necesitas renovar tu armario.

- Alice si no sabes la cantidad de ropa que dejé en casa…

- ¡A callar! Aquí mando yo Isabella Marie Swan.

Salimos de la tienda de Victoria's secret como si la hubiésemos atracado a punta de pistola. Me arrastraron por diversas tiendas de moda con diversa suerte también. Hasta que acabamos en una tienda de novias se llamaba David's Bridal. Era la tienda que llevaba lo de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett.

- Señorita Hale, Señorita Cullen, bienvenidas de nuevo. ¿En qué puedo servirlas?

- Hola Keith, encantada de verte- dijo Alice- Ella es mi cuñada- Keith puso cara de confusión- Mi otra cuñada. La novia de mi hermano Edward, los que faltan.

- ¡Oh!- dijo cogiéndome de las manos- Encantada de conocerte querida. Mi nombre es Keith Rollins y estoy aquí para servirla.

Keith vestía impecablemente con un traje de rayas a pesar del calor que todavía hacía. Era más que evidente de que era homosexual.

- Isabella Swan- dijo Alice.

- Bella.

- ¿Venís a probarle el vestido?- dijo Keith.

- No. En otro momento que consigamos arrastrar a mi hermano con nosotras. Ahora necesitamos un par de vestidos de noche para ella- dijo Alice señalándome.

- Alice… ¿Para qué necesitaría yo eso?

- Ten fe en mi- dijo Alice contestándome en voz baja.

Así que me vi arrastrada al interior de un probador en el que tuve que probarme una infinidad de vestidos antes de que Alice y Rosalie se decidieran por un par de ellos. Pero finalmente lo hicieron y yo suspiré aliviada. Después de hacer un pequeño alto para comer me arrastraron finalmente al spa.

- ¿Qué va a ser?- preguntó la chica.

- Mmmm- dijo Alice con su dedo índice sobre sus labios, mirándome de arriba abajo- Manicura y pedicura francesa. Limpieza de cutis. Cejas. Labio. Masaje relajante con chocolate. Depilación íntegra. Mascarilla capilar y corte de pelo.

- ¿Qué?- le dije a Alice.

- Que sí. Que tienes que estar bien depilada.

- ¿Para qué? ¡Para andar por Forks!. ¡Me dolerá!

Al menos me quedaba un consuelo. Iba a estar acompañada. El masaje fue una verdadera delicia. Lo demás algo doloroso pero no tanto como esperaba, la chica que me tocó era bastante cuidadosa. Pero sin duda la depilación se llevó la palma. Tanto que salí caminando raro, todavía dolorida. Salimos del centro comercial y fuimos al sitio de siempre. Dejamos las bolsas en el coche. La conversación de la cena giraba en torno a la boda, como siempre, aunque creo que intentaban distraerme. Después del día en Port Ángeles regresamos a Forks. Los chicos ya habían acabado de recoger todo en La Push y Edward estaba en su casa. Estaban Emmett, Edward y Jasper tirados en el sofá viendo un partido de Baseball.

- Wow…. Bella… ¡Qué guapa estás!- dijo Carlisle desde un rincón donde trabajaba en su ordenador portátil.

Todos se giraron. Emmett sonrió con malicia cuando vio la forma en que me miraba Edward, con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué tal de compras?- dijo Emmett.

- Eso dile a Bella- dijo Rose con una risita.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Carlisle.

- Porque después de hacerme cortarme MI pelo, me hizo escoger ropa interior, y vestidos no se para qué. Y después me soltaron en manos de una diabólica técnico en estética…

- Pobre Bella- dijo Emmett mientras que Carlisle y él se reían.

- Estoy cansada, Edward… ¿Me llevas a casa?

- ¿No te lo dijo Eddie?- dijo Alice- ¡Hoy dormimos todos aquí! ¡Pijama party! Vamos a ver películas y a hablar de tíos buenos.

- Entonces… creo que me voy a dar una ducha y a poner el pijama.

- ¡No te mojes el pelo!- dijo Rosalie cuando subía por las escaleras.

Subí las escaleras todavía sintiéndome dolorida. La mujer del spa no había tenido piedad de mi. Me saqué la ropa y entré en la ducha sin mirarme siquiera en el espejo.

- ¿A que está guapa?- dijo Alice a Edward cuando Carlisle desapareció de la sala.

- Preciosa- dijo Edward.

- Espera y verás. Vais a hacer temblar los cimientos de la casa- dijo Rosalie con una risita- dejadla en pie para nuestra luna de miel ehhh…

- No le digas esas cosas, cielo- dijo Emmett- que se asusta.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Bella?- dijo Edward.

- Nosotras nada- dijeron Rosalie y Alice con la mejor cara de angelitos que pudieron poner.

- Miedo me dais vosotras dos… sobre todo tú…- dijo señalando a Rosalie- que tú las matas callando.

- Qué exagerado eres, Emmett.

- ¿Qué mandasteis hacerle a Bella?- dijo Edward.

- Lo vas a tener que descubrir por ti mismo, hermanito- dijo Alice con suficiencia.

- Te aseguro que te va a gustar- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- No… ¡no podeis…! ¡No se os habrá ocurrido…!- dijo Emmett- Vale, se os ha ocurrido.

- ¡Me queréis contar de qué diablos estáis hablando!- dijo Edward- Estoy por ir a despertar a Bella y preguntarle.

- ¿Y arruinar tu fantástico plan para desvirgarla?, ni se te ocurra- dijo Emmett.

- ¡Y no seas tan impaciente!- dijo Alice golpeando a Edward.

Edward se cruzó de brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño y Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se rieron.


	31. CAPÍTULO 30: ISLA ESME

**Capítulo 30: Isla Esme**

El despertador de Alice sonó muy temprano. Yo estaba completamente dormida. Pero ella me hizo salir de la cama, ponerme la bata y bajar a hacer el desayuno. Entre las dos hicimos tortitas. Era tan temprano, que ni siquiera Carlisle había ido al hospital. Los primeros en bajar fueron Carlisle y Esme. Él ya estaba vestido. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un polo. Nunca le había visto vestido tan informal y la verdad era que le quedaba bien. Esme todavía iba en camisón y bata.

- Buenos días princesas- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a nosotras y le dio un beso a Alice en la frente y otro a mi. Esme nos besó en las mejillas cuando pusimos la mesa. En esa familia eran todos muy besucones. Pero la verdad era que no me desagradaba. No eran insistentes hasta la saciedad como Renee pero eran algo más cariñosos que Charlie.

- ¡Qué honor! ¡La patosita y el duendecillo están haciendo el desayuno!- dijo Emmett cuando entró en la cocina mientras se estiraba.

- ¡Te he dicho…!- empecé a decir.

- ¡…un millón de veces que no me llames así!- completó Emmett imitando mi voz.

- No te metas con tu cuñada- dijo Rosalie golpeando a Emmett en las costillas.

El último en bajar fue Edward. Estábamos haciendo la última tanda de tortitas mientras que Emmett decía a ver cuándo íbamos a acabar. Él se acercó a mi y me dio un beso. Ya no se cortaba delante de sus padres, aunque a mi seguía dándome mucha vergüenza. Cuando nos sentamos a desayunar noté que Edward estaba distraído y nervioso.

- ¿Nerviosillo por el día de hoy?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa divertida después de que Edward tirase el zumo.

- No…- dijo él con un tono seco.

- No poco…- dijo Rosalie riendo- No te preocupes… es solo el principio.

Rosalie, Emmett y Alice comenzaron a reír de forma tonta y Edward se puso casi tan colorado como el día que fuimos a la consulta de Carlisle. Alice me agarró de la mano y tiró de mi hacia su habitación. Dirigí una mirada desesperada hacia Edward y Emmett… pero ninguno hizo por detenerla. Lo último que oí fue la risa de Emmett. Alice me envió al baño a asearme. Sacó de una bolsa un conjunto de sujetador y tanga de encaje de color azul.

- ¿Me tengo que poner eso?- dije incómoda.

- Sí- dijo ella- lo elegí para ti. Así que te lo pones.

- Ali…- dije.

Pero ella no me dio tregua. Cuando me vi con ello puesto pensé que tampoco me sentaba tan mal. Y pensé que el azul era el color favorito de Edward. Después salí del baño. Alice levantó un vestido con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era el vestido más normal que había elegido para mi. Me puse contenta y respiré aliviada. Lo cogí y bajé la cremallera. Me lo puse. Era de tirantes de tela con agujeritos y bordado. Con un lazo debajo del pecho atado a la espalda. De calzado unas chanclas de color azul con brillantes en las tiras. Después llegó el maquillaje. Cuando bajé las escaleras Edward estaba esperando en el salón con Emmett que ya había regresado de dejar a Rosalie en su casa. Edward estaba muy guapo con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa ceñida.

- Isabella Swan, estás todavía más hermosa- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Miré a Edward y él me sonrió. Alice me dio una chaqueta de color celeste porque ese día no hacía calor precisamente y me regaló su bolso de roxy de piel negro. Ella me empujó hacia la puerta diciendo que nos fuésemos adelantando. Según ella teníamos que ir a Port Angeles a probarnos la ropa de la boda. Nos subimos en el coche de Edward. Él parecía estar raro. Muy nervioso y yo no entendía por qué. No entendía por qué estaba así conmigo. Entendí que estaba dentro de una encerrona cuando pasamos de largo la salida a Port Ángeles.

- Edward… te acabas de pasar- dije. Me había quedado sorprendida.

- No, no me he pasado. No vamos a Port Angeles.

- Entonces…

Edward salió de la autopista y detuvo el coche. De paso echamos combustible y compramos algo para picar.

- No vamos a ir a Port Ángeles porque vamos a ir de vacaciones una semana… un poco más lejos.

- ¿Cómo de lejos, Edward Cullen?. Pero si no queda nada para la boda de tu hermano…

- A una isla que tiene mi madre…

- ¿Qué?

- Creí que un poco de luz y calor lejos de tu tan odiado Forks te gustaría.

- Sí pero… ¡No tengo ropa!

- Si tienes, le pedí a Alice que te hiciese la maleta. Además por mi, como si no la llevas.

Todo encajó. El por qué de tanto tratamiento de belleza. El por qué de la depilación. El por qué de las risitas y las frases con doble sentido. Pero la verdad era que la idea de estar allí con Edward, a solas, me encantaba. Asentí con la cabeza. Edward me agarró por las mejillas y me besó. Me daba miedo que llegase el momento de abrir la maleta y ver qué había elegido Alice para mi. Cuando llegamos a Seattle cogimos un vuelo que nos llevó a Miami. Y de Miami a Isla Esme.

No me extrañaba que Emmett y Rosalie quisieran ir a "Isla Esme" por su Luna de Miel. El lugar parecía sacado de una película. Era una isla muy pequeña. Dudaba de que saliese en algún tipo de mapa. Había una exuberante vegetación por todos sitios, una gran playa de arena blanca, aguas transparentes y cristalinas. Y de cara a la playa una bonita casa de madera con un bonito porche que no desentonaba nada con el paisaje de la isla. Es más, parecía fundirse poco a poco con él. Desde Tampa hasta Isla Esme habíamos ido en avioneta, pero también se podía ir en lancha o en barco.

- No me puedo creer que tu madre tenga esto- dije de pie en el porche mirando hacia la playa que reflejaba la luz del sol con fuerza.

- Sí, ¿verdad?. Tenía una tía un tanto excéntrica. Se llamaba Grace. Cuando ella murió, mamá heredo la isla y otras propiedades que acabamos vendiendo. Emmett, Alice y yo también recibimos algo de herencia.

- ¿Era la típica tía anciana y soltera, loca y rodeada de gatos?

- No. Pero era rara. A mi no me gustaba.

Abrió la puerta y entramos adentro. La casa era de madera oscura y por dentro se notaba la mano de Esme en todos sitios. La sala era amplia y luminosa debido a la luz que entraba por las ventanas y por la claraboya del techo. Al fondo estaba el comedor y a su lado la cocina. A la izquierda de la sala había una habitación. La que Emmett y Edward habían ocupado en sus viajes a la isla. A la derecha estaban el resto de habitaciones y el cuarto de baño. Había una habitación de matrimonio y otra sencilla que tenía dos camas. Era la que había ocupado Alice. Y si Rosalie y Jasper iban con ellos, Rose dormía con Alice y Jasper con los chicos. Y Carlisle y Esme en la habitación de matrimonio. La habitación de matrimonio era muy bonita. Tenía un armario empotrado que ocupaba toda una pared. Una cómoda debajo de la ventana y una cama enorme con dosel. Edward dejó su bolsa en una esquina y la mía a su lado. La miré con cierta desconfianza. A saber lo que habría ahí adentro.

- ¿Quieres que preparemos la cena?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- Vale.

Habíamos comprado comida preparada en Santa Bárbara. Solamente había que llegar y calentarla. Edward me explicó que toda la electricidad de la casa se lograba con unos paneles fotovoltaicos que había en el tejado y de paso calentaban agua. La casa estaba orientada para obtener el máximo ahorro de energía. Mientras que yo ponía la comida en unos platos y la calentaba en el microondas Edward estuvo poniendo la mesa en el porche. Cuando me senté una sonrisa iluminó mi cara. Era el momento perfecto. Con la luz del atardecer llenándolo todo. Un par de velas en la mesa. Y él y yo solos. Cenamos mientras que Edward y yo hablábamos de un montón de cosas. Tonterías en general. La boda. Lo que me esperaba en manos de Alice a la vuelta. El último curso en el instituto de Forks. Las expectativas para el futuro… Después de la cena junté los platos y los fregué en un momento. No eran muchos y Edward me ayudó a secarlos. Puso música en la sala. Comenzó a sonar una canción de los años 50 o 60 como mucho. Se titulaba "_It's my party_" y era la máxima expresión del sonido de la época.

- ¿Y esto?- dije con una sonrisa, sorprendida.

- Seguramente es de Esme. Le encanta esta música.

- Le pega. Toda ella parece sacada de una película antigua.

Edward rió. Yo comencé a mover las caderas al ritmo mientras que lavaba los platos. Bueno eso de decir que bailaba al ritmo era mucho decir, pero al menos lo intentaba. Choqué mi cadera con la de Edward. Él reía y me miraba sorprendido. Después de lavar los cacharros nos pusimos a bailar en la sala. Fue muy divertido estar bailando con Edward. Porque no tenía que esforzarme en conservar la coordinación. Total, solamente me veía bailar Edward, y él tenía demasiado asumido que carecía de ritmo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado. He tenido unos pocos problemas con él. No acababa a quedar como yo quería y después se me estropeo el ordenador... en fin toda una aventura. Por suerte hace tiempo que aprendí que hay que tener copias de seguridad de las cosas importantes.**

**¡Comenten!**


	32. CAPÍTULO 31: NUEVA PIEL

Capítulo 31

Nueva piel

Me vi rodeada por sus brazos cuando comenzó a sonar una canción más lenta.

- Estás más loca- dijo Edward mordiéndose el labio.

- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás ¿ehhh?. Mira que traerme a una isla desierta para… para… ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunte.

- Bueno…creí que te gustaría… ya te dije… sol… calor… estar un tiempo juntos sin una tribu de niños alrededor o una hermana empeñada en que seas su muñeca Barbie. No creí que te desagradase tanto estar conmigo.

- No sigas por ahí, Edward Cullen. Me encanta esto… Pero sigo pensando que tienes una razón oculta.

- ¿Cómo cual?- dijo él con tono sexy.

- No se… dímelo tú- dije.

- Mmm… vale tú ganas… pero la culpa de todo la tiene Emmett.

- No me puedo imaginar qué tiene que ver Emmett en todo esto.

- Después de que Alice nos pillase en la cocina… ehhh… él me echo la charla de hermano mayor. Me dijo que hiciera que fuese especial. Y eso he intentado.

- Pero Edward… no tenías que traerme tan lejos ni esforzarte tanto…

- Hay algo de lo que me dijo Emmett que quiero que sea así… quiero que recuerdes este momento como el mejor de tu vida durante mucho tiempo.

- Quieres que te diga una cosa…- dije.

- Sí.

- Como no dejes de hablar y me beses voy a tener que cerrarte la boca.

- ¿Y como sería eso…?- empezó a decir Edward con una sonrisa.

- Te lo advertí, Cullen.

Le agarré del cuello y le atraje hacia mi. Junté mis labios con los suyos. Al principio fue un beso suave, lento, tranquilo. Un beso lleno de amor. Pero en seguida el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, más ardiente. Sentía que mi interior estallaba en llamas. Que toda yo ardía. Sentí sus besos en mi cuello y podía sentir la calidez de sus manos a través de la tela del vestido. Toda la superficie de mi piel se despertaba y le reclamaba. Las piernas me temblaron cuando sentí que deshacía el lazo del vestido a mi espalda. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cuello, pasar suavemente por mis hombros y mis brazos. Unió sus manos con las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Te amo Bella- dijo Edward mirándome con sus increíbles ojos verdes- Quiero hacer que todo sea perfecto para ti.

- Lo va a ser- dije llevando mi mano a su mejilla- porque estás aquí conmigo.

Él sonrió y me robó un beso. Tiró un poco de mi y comenzamos a caminar hacia el cuarto de matrimonio. Nos mirábamos avergonzados, y yo prefería no pensar en el momento en que me viese desnuda. Porque si pensaba en ello, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Me sentía insegura y me preguntaba si realmente estábamos preparados para dar ese paso. Y sobre todo para afrontar las consecuencias que podía traer. Nuestra relación no volvería a ser jamás la misma. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si después de hacerlo me dejaba?. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la habitación. Edward me miró de arriba abajo. Yo evitaba mirarle directamente, me sentía tan avergonzada que toda yo debía ser de color rojo. Edward dio un paso hacia mi. Un profundo y palpitante estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Un estremecimiento que me pedía que me lanzase al cuello de Edward. Edward cubrió mi rostro con sus manos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No podía moverme. Me sentía hipnotizada por su mirada y el deseo que adivinaba en ella. En ese momento unos labios cálidos y exigentes se apoderaron de mi boca. Toda mi vida había leído y oído hablar sobre besos que hacían que las rodillas flaqueasen. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí tan floja que creo que si él no me hubiese agarrado de la cintura, me hubiera caído en el suelo, deshaciéndome en un charquito. Mis brazos envolvieron sus amplios y fuertes hombros. Sentí en el pecho el calor del pecho de Edward. Cada centímetro de ese magnífico cuerpo que la naturaleza le había dado, estaba íntimamente pegado al mío. Sentí los fuertes músculos de su espalda bajo mis manos. Me apretó todavía más contra él si eso era posible, haciendo que mis pies perdieran contacto con el suelo. Las sandalias se deslizaron de mis pies. Me volvió a posar en el suelo. Su boca dejó la mía para tomar por asalto mi cuello. Sentí su lengua y su aliento sobre mi piel. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza haciendo que toda mi piel se erizase. Sentí que él buscaba la cremallera del vestido en mi espalda. La bajó poco a poco haciendo que su dedo índice pasase por mi piel. Después llevó sus manos a mis hombros, arrastrando el vestido con ellas. Se hizo un revoltijo en mis pies. Me miró profundamente a los ojos y después pasó su mirada por mi cuerpo. Yo llevé mis manos hacia su camisa y comencé a desabrochar los botones lentamente. Concentrándome en ello. Cuando llegué al último botón, pasé mis manos por todo su torso, ascendiendo hasta llegar a los hombros y sacarle la camisa como él me había sacado a mi el vestido. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados en gesto de placer. Después agarré el cinturón y tiré de él, sacándoselo. Después fueron sus pantalones, completamente avergonzada, evitaba mirar directamente a esa parte de su anatomía.

- Bella… eres hermosa… cualquiera podría volverse loco por ti.

Me sentí todavía más floja y lo único que deseaba era que me tocase. Posó sus manos en mi cintura y me besó. Se quedó unos minutos con las manos en mi cintura, besándome. Como si no supiese qué hacer.

- Edward… tócame- dije con un tono de voz como un ronroneo.

Edward me empujó hacia la cama, ayudándome a tumbarme con suavidad. Él se colocó a mi lado. Llevó su mano hacia mi pecho y comenzó a acariciar toda aquella piel que dejaba libre el sujetador.

- Es de color azul- dijo Edward.

- Creo que Alice lo eligió por eso… lo eligió para ti.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y llevó sus labios hacia mi cuello. Y su mano se coló por dentro de la tela del sujetador. Cerré los puños sobre la colcha de la cama. Y ya no pude seguir reprimiendo esos sonidos que luchaban por salir de mi garganta. Pronto mis pechos estuvieron libres de la opresión del sujetador. Y me besó y acarició todo lo que quiso, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblase. Cuando su mano se coló por debajo de la tela del tanga se quedó paralizado. Yo tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, en darme cuenta qué pasaba. Él me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y entonces recordé. La depilación que Alice había insistido en que me hiciese. Me puse colorada inmediatamente.

- Dios… Bella… estás…

- Depilada. Echale la culpa a tu hermana.

- En tal caso, debería darle las gracias. Así que esto era de lo que hablaban ayer…

Iba a preguntar, pero me acalló con un beso mientras sus dedos seguían deslizándose en mi caliente y palpitante intimidad. Sentí sus labios bajar por entre mis pechos, mi estómago y mi ombligo para llegar más abajo. Tiró de la tela del tanga hacia abajo, quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Edward se sacó el bóxer y se colocó entre mis piernas. Yo preferí mirar hacia otro lugar. Me daba más vergüenza mirarle a él desnudo, que el hecho de que él me mirase a mi. Supongo que fue un momento violento para los dos. No me dolió exactamente, pero no pude evitar un ligero quejido. Lo que me hizo olvidarme de la sensación de incomodidad fueron sus palabras en mi oído, fueron sus besos y fueron sus caricias. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse encima de mi y la sensación de placer llegó a mi cuerpo. Y fue como si estuviera subida en una montaña rusa. En el momento de caer sientes durante unos pocos segundos la ingravidez y después esa fantástica sensación. Pues así me sentí yo. Ingrávida y completamente feliz. Me sentía renovada. Me sentía feliz. Me sentía más mujer. Como si hubiese mudado mi piel, y me hubiese despertado con una piel nueva que Edward había construido a base de besos y caricias. Nos miramos tan adentro como nunca me había mirado nadie. Y me sentí completamente unida a él. No solo con el cuerpo. Sino también con el alma y el corazón. Éramos dos.


	33. CAPÍTULO 32: AMANECER

**Capítulo 32: Amanecer**

Sentía la calidez del sol como una caricia sobre mi espalda desnuda. Eso fue lo que me hizo despertarme aquella mañana. No abrí los ojos aún. Me sentía demasiado feliz como para cambiar algo, sin importar lo pequeño que fuese. Los únicos sonidos que había dentro de esa habitación era el sonido del mar, nuestras respiraciones pausadas y el latido del corazón. Descansando sobre su pecho, con sus brazos alrededor de mi. Se sentía tan bien, tan natural. Sus dedos trazaban suavemente el camino de mi columna vertebral en mi espalda. Supe que él sabía que estaba despierta. Pero mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté mi brazo sobre su pecho. Habría estado feliz de quedarme así para siempre para nunca tener que interrumpir ese momento. Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vi fue ese interminable pecho bajo mi cara. Me estiré con pereza y oí el sonido de su risita. Levanté la cabeza y le miré. Tenía su brazo por debajo de la cabeza. Estaba ligeramente despeinado. Nadie podría estar tan bueno en esos momentos como él. Incluso recién despierto parecía un Adonis moderno.

- Buenos días- dijo él con una sonrisa ligeramente tímida.

- Buenos días- dije intentando aplastar mi pelo. Estaba segura de que tenía el peor aspecto del mundo, recién levantada.

- Estás hermosa- dijo Edward llevando su mano hacia mi mejilla, como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento.

- Tú también estás bastante bien- dije con una sonrisa.

Nos miramos a los ojos profundamente durante un tiempo que me pareció eterno. Él llevó su mano hacia mi pelo para colocarlo detrás de la oreja, con una sonrisa en su cara. Se acercó lentamente a mi para unir sus labios con los míos en el exacto momento en que mi estómago lanzó un rugido fiero. Yo me puse colorada y Edward rió suavemente.

- ¿Te apetece un desayuno en la cama?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- No… mejor en el porche… ¿Qué te parece?

- Como tú quieras. Yo voy a prepararlo, tú puedes vestirte si quieres… o no… como tú quieras.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento. Se levantó de la cama. Agradecí que llevase los bóxer. Si él estuviera desnudo, sería mucho más embarazoso. Me permití unos segundos más disfrutando del éxtasis de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada impregnada de su olor. Grité de pura felicidad contra ella. Pateleé y me hubiera puesto a saltar de felicidad si no hubiera sido demasiado ruidoso. Después de esos momentos de euforia me levanté de la cama y entré en el cuarto de baño. Era grande, espacioso y luminoso. Estaba alicatado en color amarillo suave excepto la ducha que tenía azulejo pequeño en tonos amarillos más fuertes y naranjas. Entré en la ducha. Abrí el bote de gel. Tenía un agradable olor a frutas cítricas. Me duché, me lavé el pelo y salí del baño, envuelta en la toalla, dispuesta a ver si a mi regreso dejaría a Rosalie Hale sin una de sus damas de honor. Abrí la maleta y mis ojos se desorbitaron. No pude evitar un gritito.

- Qué pasa Bella- dijo Edward, que vino corriendo.

- ¡Mira!- dije señalando la maleta.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en la cara de Edward. Un montón de lencería estaba en la parte superior de la maleta. Había sujetadores y diminutos tangas de encaje en todos los colores. Comencé a apartarlos y después de eso vinieron los camisones transparentes y diminutos. Y al fin debajo, algo de ropa reconocible.

- Lo siento Bella- dijo Edward acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la cabeza- Supongo que no debí encargarles esto a Alice y a Rose. Quizás debí decirle a Charlie a ver si me dejaba coger algo de tu ropa. Podemos ir a la ciudad de compras, para que te sientas más cómoda.

- No, es igual. Ya os habéis gastado bastante dinero en esto… que me apañaré con lo que Alice ha metido aquí.

- Como quieras.

Para ser razonables, la verdad era que en el sitio en el que estábamos lo más aconsejable era la ropa que Alice había metido dentro de mi maleta. Pantalones cortos, vestidos cortos, camisetas de tirantes, etc…Lo que de verdad me consternó fue la cantidad de ropa interior que ella esperaba que yo usara con Edward. Abajo del todo había unos tres conjuntos de ropa interior de mi estilo, sin encajes ni ese tipo de cosas. Agarré unas braguitas de Hello Kitty que me gustaron y me las puse. Después, rebuscando entre la ropa encontré un vestido camisero de color azul con estampado de estrellitas en tela que transparentaba bastante, pero parecía muy fresquito para estar allí. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta porque empezaba a tener demasiado calor. Caminé descalza sintiendo el terrazo bajo mis pies hasta que llegué al porche. Tenía un banco de madera con una mesa sobre la que Edward había colocado el desayuno. Él ni siquiera se había molestado en vestirse. Llevaba solamente los bóxer. Caminé hacia él y me senté a su lado. Me rodeó con un brazo y me dio un beso en la frente. El desayuno no era gran cosa. Nada del otro mundo. Leche con cacao, tostadas, mermelada y mantequilla y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Pero me supo mejor de lo que me sabría el mejor desayuno del mundo. Bebí el vaso de zumo de un trago. Y después Edward me preparó mi tostada. Tras acabar de desayunar, Edward recogió todas las cosas y volvió junto a mi.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿Algo de senderismo? ¿Escalada? ¿Buceo?

- Edward…- dije riendo- ¿En serio me ves a mi haciendo todas esas cosas?

- ¿Por qué no? Yo estaré contigo para sostenerte si te tropiezas con una rama… una piedra… o tus pies.

- ¿Tenemos la mañana graciosa hoy?

- No. Entonces dime qué te apetece.

- Mmmm… nada. Esto- dije acurrucándome más contra él.

Edward rió suavemente y me abrazó más fuerte. Nos quedamos en silencio. Sintiendo el calor del clima en Florida. El olor del mar tan característico. Y el sonido de los pájaros cantando.

Habíamos pasado la tarde en la playa jugando como niños. Pensé que alguna vez tendría que ir allí con mis amigos. Sería divertidísimo, sobre todo contando con la presencia de Emmett y Jake. Después de la tarde de playa me fui a dar una ducha para quitarme la arena del cuerpo. Después rebusqué en la maleta algo que ponerme. Alice conocía demasiado bien los gustos de su hermano así que había adjuntado un camisón de color azul que transparentaba mucho con puntilla de color blanco en el borde. Me lo puse y caminé descalza por la casa. Edward había puesto la mesa en el porche como para el desayuno esa mañana. Él llevaba unos pantalones de lino color marrón claro y no llevaba camiseta. Me miró con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Está usted intentando seducirme señorita Swan?- dijo Edward con tono pícaro.

- Edward…- dije sentándome en el banco.

- Tengo que decirte que aunque no sea intencionado, funciona- dijo Edward en mi oído antes de darme un ligero mordisco- Pero antes será mejor que comamos algo.

Entonces reparé en la comida. Tenía bastante hambre después de la tarde en la playa. Edward había hecho una ensalada con frutas, pasta y algunas verduras. Comí hasta quedarme llena. Edward me rodeó con su brazo y nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirando al cielo, viendo las estrellas titilar arriba y una luna redonda bañar todo con su plateada luz. Fueron unos momentos tensos porque los dos pensábamos en lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo. Fue él el que se acercó a mi para comenzar a besarme suavemente. Como si no tuviera intenciones más allá de los besos. Y fui yo la que le imprimió más pasión al beso. Me había pasado todo el día deseando que llegase ese momento para volver a hacerlo.

- Si no quieres… solamente dímelo cariño- dijo Edward en mi oído.

Sentí su mano sobre mi estómago, por encima del camisón. Y sentí cómo tiraba del lazo que se ataba debajo del pecho y el camisón se separaba un poco de mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo me acariciaba con una suavidad enloquecedora en el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y las piernas. Me tocaba como si tocase una fina porcelana que si la aprietas demasiado puede romperse. Yo me aferraba a su cuello, su pelo y sus hombros.

- ¿Te apetece hacer una locura?- dijo Edward en mi oído. Cómo me gustaba que me hablase al oído.

- Mmmm- dije.

- ¿Nos bañamos? El agua seguro que está caliente.

- Tengo todavía el biquini mojado de la tarde.

- ¿Quién dijo que hiciera falta bañador?

Tragué saliva intentando que se deshiciera el nudo de mi garganta. Todavía tenía los ojos como platos. Lo que Edward me estaba proponiendo era que nos bañásemos de noche y desnudos.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién nos va a ver? ¿Algún pececillo despistado?

Pensándolo bien, Edward tenía razón. No nos iba a ver nadie. Pero aún así era incapaz de moverme. Estaba en estado de shock.

- Yo voy a bañarme. Si quieres puedes reunirte conmigo.

Edward me dio un beso en la frente. Interpretó mi silencio como que no quería. Y vaya si quería… solo que estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada. Él se levantó del banco y se sacó los pantalones. ¡Por Dios! ¡No llevaba nada debajo!. Le miré como el niño que se queda delante del escaparate de la tienda de dulces. No me podía creer que los dioses fueran tan maravillosos que quisieran que semejante hombre se hubiese enamorado de mi. Cuando se sumergió me tuve que recordar a mi misma que respirase.

- Vamos Bella… ahora te vas a hacer la remilgada… ayer no tenías tantos problemas con esto… y llevas deseándolo todo el día.

Así que apartando a un lado mi vergüenza me levanté del banco. Me quité el camisón sacándolo por la cabeza y después las braguitas a juego y bajé los dos escalones que daban a la playa. La arena seguía caliente. Casi todavía quemaba. Agradecí al llegar a la zona de arena húmeda porque no estaba tan caliente. Y sentí el agua del mar besando mis pies. Él estaba de pie mirando la Luna con el agua llegándole por la cintura. Estoy segura de que me oyó meterme en el agua pero no se movió. Tampoco se movió cuando llegué a su lado.

- Qué hermoso- dije cuando llegué donde él ante espectáculo que se me presentaba.

Las estrellas bailaban con la luna en el cielo. Todo estaba bañado por una irreal luz plateada. Y a mi lado estaba el hombre más bueno del mundo. En todos los sentidos. Con el pelo mojado y el rostro y el torso perlado de gotas de agua.

- Bah, no está mal- dijo como si no fuese gran cosa.

Se volvió con lentitud para enfrentarse a mi. Acercó su mano a la mía por debajo del agua calentita. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

- Yo no usaría la palabra hermoso. No cuando tú estás aquí a mi lado para poderte comparar.

Cuando Edward me decía esas cosas, una sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en mi cara y sentía que me derretía. Entonces en su cara se dibujó una encantadora sonrisa traviesa y se zambulló en el agua. Estuvimos nadando, buceando, jugando a quién aguantaba más la respiración, etc… durante un buen rato.

- Esto es divertido- dije riendo después de que le ganase por quinta vez la competición de permanecer más tiempo en apnea.

- Claro, lo dices porque es a la única cosa que me ganas.

- ¡Ehh! ¡No podías hacerlo todo bien y yo todo mal!

- Se me ocurre otra cosa que también eres muuuuuuy buena- dijo llevando sus manos hasta mis mejillas. El agua me llegaba por los hombros.

- Si estás pensando en lo mismo que yo, tú también eres muy bueno.

Me acercó a su cuerpo y me besó. Al principio suavemente, pero después nos devorábamos el uno al otro y nos tocábamos sin pudor por todos sitios. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura y sentí que me levantaba. Yo enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Entró dentro de mi sin pensárselo dos veces. Nuestros sonidos de placer se elevaban por encima del silencio de la isla. La siguiente vez que fui consciente de mi misma estaba tirada en la arena mojada con Edward encima de mi mientras que me besaba el cuello. Acabamos como dos croquetas llenas de arena. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos reímos. Pero a pesar de eso rodé sobre mi misma buscando su cuerpo, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Adoraba escuchar el latido de su corazón en mi oído. Y adoraba sentir cómo se iba haciendo más lento poco a poco. Nos quedamos unos minutos allí antes de regresar a casa para ducharnos y sacarnos la arena. Pero cuando usas tus manos como esponja es inevitable que la pasión vuelva a estallar. Y más con un novio como Edward. Después de la no tan inocente ducha nos pusimos a recoger las cosas de la cena y nuestra ropa y esta vez sí, meternos en la cama y dormir. Ambos estábamos cansados.

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en subir de nuevo. He tenido unos cuantos problemas personales y poco tiempo para escribir. He subido en cuanto he podido. **

**Ya no queda mucho de historia y quería saber si os gustaría que continuase con una segunda parte con el último año de Edward y Bella en el instituto en Forks.**

**Además tengo otro fic sobre crepúsculo que se llama "Olympic Hills" y la pareja principal son Jake y Bella. Aunque también hay Bella y Edward. Qué puedo decir. No soy capaz de decidir si me gusta más Edward o Jake. Lo que quería saber era si os gustaría que lo subiese aquí.**


End file.
